Aishite
by GothicBeastGirl
Summary: Una nueva familia se muda al mismo edificio que una estudiante de secundaria, la cual queda prendada a primera vista de su nuevo vecino. Poco a poco le irá conociendo y descubriendo por sí misma como funciona el primer amor. ¿Hasta qué punto puede llegar una mujer enamorada por esa persona especial?
1. MELT

**He aquí mi primera obra de vocaloid, con mi adorada Hatsune Miku como protagonista. Le doy protagonismo a mi pareja favorita, de la que hay poquito. Estoy enamorada de estos dos desde la _Saga del Mal,_ lo primero que vi de vocaloid.**

 **Que conste que yo no soy fan de Miku, sino de Vocaloid, y por tanto, amo igual a los gemelos Kagamine, a Luka, a Meiko, Kaito, y demás. ODIO a Gumi, sorry. Pero Miku es mi favorita porque me recuerda mucho a mí :3**

 **Espero que lo disfrutéis, que comentéis al respecto y que os pueda llegar a sorprender. El título del fic es una palabra (ámame) sacada de la canción en la que principalmente está basada la historia, pero si la titulaba como tal, destriparía el final.**

* * *

 **Aishite**

 _Parte I - Melt_

Hacía rato que el sol había salido y entraba por todas las ventanas del departamento. La joven, que se ponía uno de sus calcetines altos mientras sostenía una tostada con la boca, daba saltos por la habitación, para mantener el equilibrio. Estaba ya acostumbrada a levantarse temprano y hacer vida independiente, porque sus padres viajaban mucho por temas de trabajo y ella ya tenía 16 años, así que podía valerse sola perfectamente. Esta vez el despertador debía haber fallado, o ella no lo había oído, pues tendía a ser muy distraída. Además, había comenzado a jugar un juego _online_ durante el verano y al inicio del curso escolar no había conseguido cambiar sus hábitos de sueño, que ahora le daban problemas para madrugar. La consola portátil seguía sobre la cama, desde la noche pasada, y la enchufó antes de salir para que cargase la batería en las horas de instituto.

Se alisó la falda azul marino del uniforme de verano y agarró una mochila de color negra, idéntica a la del resto de alumnos de su instituto. Sacó de la nevera un _brick_ de zumo para el camino, y así suavizar la brusca bajada de la tostada a su estómago vacío. Salió al trote de casa y cerró la puerta con llave. Estaba tan alterada por ganar unos minutos de tiempo corriendo hacia clase que no escuchó el ruido que provenía de las escaleras que daban a la calle. Sacó la llave de la cerradura y chocó estrepitosamente contra alguien. Calló al suelo, de espaldas, quedando sentada y con las piernas flexionadas. Agradeció no haber abierto el cartón de zumo porque tendría que perder tiempo cambiándose de ropa. Miró hacia arriba y solo vio una caja grande de cartón, y unos pantalones debajo de ella.

-¡L-lo siento!-Se disculpó una voz juvenil. El chico dejó la caja en el suelo y la observó, con el perdón escrito en la mirada. Le tendió la mano.-¿Estás bien?

-S-si... Yo...-Al verlo no supo cómo reaccionar. Sintió que se le encendía la cara mientras su cerebro recogía toda la información que percibían sus ojos. Cabello rubio revuelto, recogido en una pequeña coleta, ojos azules como el cielo y expresión inocente. No quería darle la mano por si notaba que temblaba como un flan, pero temía ofenderle.

-No he podido verte con esa caja tan pesada delante de la cara. Discúlpame.-Pidió él, realmente avergonzado.

-T-todo está bien. Es que llego tarde a clase y...-Recordó que debía marcharse.-¡Ay! ¡Las clases!-Salió corriendo hacia la calle-¡Lo siento!-Se disculpó a lo lejos.

El chico se quedó observando como las coletas de color aguamarina se perdían escaleras abajo.

La estudiante de secundaria consiguió llegar a clase, aunque cinco minutos tarde. Era una suerte tener el centro medianamente cerca. Subió a la tercera planta y saludó a la profesora, tímidamente y con las mejillas incendiadas.

-Ya es el segundo día. Procura que no vuelva a ocurrir.-Pidió una mujer de cabello castaño y corto, delante de la pizarra. Ella asintió y tomó asiento en el pupitre que había elegido ese año, cómo no, junto a la ventana.

Ella no solía prestar atención a las clases, no era su fuerte estudiar, pero tampoco se le daba mal del todo. A ella lo que de verdad la gustaba era cantar, y la música. No podía dejar de pensar en canciones, en las melodías y en las letras de estas. Se le pasaban volando las horas mirando por el cristal mientras visualizaba una canción. Entre pensamientos e imaginaciones llegó la hora del patio y ella se dedicó a garabatear los deberes para ese día en su agenda escolar. Entretanto apareció una figura a su lado, pero ella no fue consciente hasta que le habló y se sentó sobre la mesa, sin miramientos.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa, Miku-chan?

-¡Nee!-Se quejó ella, cuando un joven con el uniforme blanco y azul del instituto le desorganizó todos los libros con su trasero.-¡Mikuo-kun!-Riñó.-¡Ten más cuidado!

-Parece que alguien está más distraída que de costumbre.-Se burló el chico de cabellos similares a los de ella, pero más oscuros y, obviamente mucho más cortos.-¿Has vuelto a llegar tarde?

-Sabes que no me suele pasar...-Murmuró ella, avergonzada, y mirando a otra parte.

-Solo espero que Meiko-sensei no la pague conmigo. Otra vez.-Puntualizó.-Debe creer que soy tu responsable.

-Pues que quede claro que yo soy la mayor.

-Si, si. Pero eres una señorita, y yo debo protegerte mientras no estén tus padres. Por cierto, ¿dónde paran?

-Llegaron anoche a Australia.

Transcurrió la conversación de forma fluida, aunque ella no parecía muy interesada. Una joven de cabellos rosados se aproximó a los dos chicos y, al verla llegar, el más alto se retiró, no sin dedicarle una mirada seductora a la recién llegada al pasar por su lado. Ella no prestó interés a este gesto, ya acostumbrada a su obsesión por ella.

-¡Luka-chan!-Se alegró la de coletas.-¿Qué tal?

-Muy bien. ¿Te estaba molestando tu primo?-Se sentó en una silla próxima que cogió prestada de un pupitre cercano.

-Lo normal.-Hizo un ademán con la mano para restarle importancia al pesado de su primo, Mikuo Hatsune, y puso punto y final a esa parte de la conversación.-¿Que tal este curso?

-Estoy algo nerviosa.-Musitó ella, rizando un mechón de pelo con su dedo.-Parece que será muy dificil.

-Tienes muy buenas notas. Segundo de bachiller debe ser fácil para ti.-La animó. La otra chica sonrió. Mientras ella aceptaba el halago con esa sonrisa, Miku observó una mancha de color morado pasar por el pasillo y, automáticamente, sintió una bombillita encenderse en su cabeza.-A no ser...-Comenzó, pícaramente. La otra chica prestó atención, sin entender porqué tanto suspense.-No...-Desechó la idea.

-¿Qué?

-Había pensado que, quizá, no te sientas muy contenta este año, teniendo en cuenta que ya no tienes clases de educación física.-La más mayor se sonrojó súbitamente ante aquella suposición, porque ya sabía por donde iban los tiros.

-¡N-no digas bobadas!-Soltó, elevando demasiado la voz.

-Si no tuviese razón no estarías tan nerviosa.

-Alguien podría enterarse...-Susurró, mirando en derredor.

-¡Oh, vamos!-Se quejó la otra, con aire bromista. Se acercó a su amiga y siguió susurrando.-Nadie pensaría que la estudiante perfecta llevaba enamorada del profesor de gimnasia desde tercero...

-¡No estoy enamorada de Gakupo-sensei!-El tono rosado de su cara se tornó rojo brillante.

-Pues estás roja como un tomate.-Se burló la más joven. La mayor hinchó los carrillos con impotencia y mientras la otra se reía a carcajadas soltó aire y se interesó por ella.

-Nunca entenderé como alguien tan empedernida en el amor no se ha fijado en nadie.-Soltó de repente. La otra detuvo sus risotadas y le prestó atención, algo desubicada.-No te hagas la tonta. Soy tu mejor amiga y me lo habrías contado. Te apasionan los temas amorosos, pero nunca le has puesto el ojo encima a ningún chico, ni siquiera a Kaito-sensei, que tiene un interesante séquito de fans detrás.-Miku rodó los ojos y bufó con una sonrisa burlona.-No quiero pensar que me estés ocultando nada, y has rechazado a todos los chicos que se te han declarados estos años. Dime, ¿hay algún afortunado o eres de piedra por dentro?-Se interesó. Esperaba que la chica evitara la pregunta con desgana, pero algo cambió de forma repentina en su expresión. Sus mejillas se colorearon ligeramente de rosa.

Por la mente de la chica pasó en una fracción de segundo una sola imagen: expresión dulce, ojos azules como el cielo y cabello rubio revuelto... ¡No! Acababa de conocer a un chico con el que había chocado, y tenía pinta de ir al colegio todavía, pero algo había cambiado dentro de ella. Su voz sonaba a... No podía creer que fuese a realizar semejante comparación, pero no había otra palabra que lo describiese. Su voz sonaba a música. A lo que más le gustaba en el mundo, junto los puerros y el color verde azulado. Sin embargo, solo había intercambiado palabras torpes con él, no podía contarle aquello a Luka, no hasta que estuviese más segura y conociese mejor a la persona en cuestión. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

-¿Y bien?

-N-nada.-El timbre que ponía fin al recreo la salvaba esta vez.-Será mejor que regreses a clase, no quisiera que sufrieses la ira de Kasane Teto.-Explicó. Aquella profesora, aunque con aspecto de alumna, había demostrado tener un carácter algo fuerte, casi tanto como su pasión por el pan, aunque no tan duro como el de Sakine Meiko, su tutora.

-Te escapas por esta vez. Ya te llamaré.-Amenazó, con una sonrisa, y salió del aula. Miku pudo respirar tranquila.

* * *

El timbre puso punto final a las clases de aquel día, y Miku no quiso esperar a Luka para evitar los interrogatorios de la pelirrosa. Ya se inventaría algo cómo: "tengo que regar las plantas", o "he dejado el fuego encendido". Salió casi corriendo del instituto y ganó algo de terreno en el camino a casa, sabiendo que Luka no podría alcanzarla. Se sintió terriblemente mal por se actuación desconsiderada para con su mejor amiga, pero sentía miedo de aquellas preguntas, aunque empezaba a formulárselas a sí misma.

 _-¿Por qué nunca he sentido nada por nadie?_ -Se escuchó en su propia mente. _-¿Por qué de entre tantos chicos guapos nunca me he atrevido a interesarme por ninguno, si ellos si mostraban interés por mí? Hasta ahora, lo más parecido a una relación que tengo es lo que sea que haya entre mi_ alter ego _del juego y otro miembro de mi equipo.-_ Comprendió, recordando que había hecho buenos amigos en su gremio de batallas y uno de ellos le parecía especialmente interesante, pero nada más allá de su alto nivel y su experiencia como _gamer._

La puerta de su casa se le hacía lejana, aunque podía verla mientras subía los tres últimos escalones que daban a su rellano. El solo bañaba su puerta color azul, y lo agradecía porque le encantaba recibir por la ventana el calor del sol, y que su casa estuviese iluminada la mayor parte del tiempo con luz natural, así que en cuanto entrase levantaría la persiana. Pudo desviar la mirada unos segundos mientras introducía la llave y se percató de que dos puertas más allá estaba la puerta abierta, y varias cajas apiladas fuera. Se escuchaba algo de alboroto y supo de inmediato que se trataba de una mudanza. Entró en la casa y dejó los zapatos en la entrada, que se hallaba a dobla altura. Con unas zapatillas de estar por casa de color verdoso se dispuso a acercarse a la ventana grande del comedor, que daba a un pequeño balcón y levantar la persiana, permitiendo que la luz solar la bañase. Se aflojó el lazo del uniforme que llevaba al cuello y bajó la cremallera de su falda, para sentirse más cómoda. Procedía a desprenderse de sus calcetines cuando el timbre sonó dentro de su hogar. Con una media algo más baja que otra se dispuso a abrir la puerta.

-¿Sí?

-Hola.-Saludó una mujer rubia, más alta que ella, de aspecto cansado y pelo largo. Aunque sonreía Miku sabía que algo la preocupaba, pero no iba a inmiscuirse en sus asuntos personales.

-Hola. ¿En que puedo ayudarla?

-Oh, no es nada. Me llamo Kagamine Lily, nos acabamos de mudar aquí al lado-señaló la puerta contigua a la de al lado-y quería saber si tendrías algo de aceite y sal para cocinar. No he tenido tiempo de hacer la compra y no conozco bien el barrio-alguien la interrumpió.

-¡Mamá!-Llamó una melodiosa voz. Miku se sonrojó nuevamente cuando él, sin percatarse de su presencia, apareció junto a la mujer.-Mamá, te he dicho que podría apañarmelas para comprar.-Entonces se volvió hacia ella.-Perdona. Gracias por todo, pero no será necesario.-Sonrió, y ella se sonrojó más, incluso cuando pareció reconocerla.

-Len, cariño, no quiero que te esfuerces tanto.-Pidió ella, mirando también a la joven con cara de disculpa. Ella trató de tranquilizarla con una sonrisa, pero él llamó su atención.

-Tu eres la chica a la que he arrollado esta mañana.-Comentó.

-S-si. Soy yo.-Se pasó una mano por una de sus largas coletas, con la timidez típica de una niña.

-Perdona por eso. No me gustaría que empezáramos con mal pie sin haber terminado si quiera la mudanza.-Sonrió. La de cabello aguamarina sintió que le iba a explotar la cara.

-N-no te preocupes. Está olvidado. Debí mirar por dónde iba.-Él continuó sonriendo y se volvió hacia su progenitora.

-Mamá, puedo ir con... Etto...

-Hatsune Miku.-Se presentó.

-Con Hatsune-san a comprar. Tu espérame en casa.-Pidió, sonriéndole. Ella se despidió tímidamente y volvió a casa, mientras Len esperaba perderla de vista para poder marcharse.

-¿Y bien?

-Oh, yo soy Kagamine Len.-Le tendió la mano.-Encantado. Ella la aceptó tímidamente.-¿Vamos?

-S-si, claro.-Respondió, lista para salir, erguida.

-¿V-vas a ir así?-La miró de arriba a abajo, con la falda holgada, el lazo deshecho y un calcetín por el tobillo y otro por la rodilla.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡P-perdona un segundo!-Se apresuró a entrar tras hacer una reverencia y cerró la puerta tras ella, para acomodarse nuevamente los calcetines y la falda. Se miró al espejo antes de salir, asegurándose que todo estaba en su sitio y agarró sus llaves, tras ponerse los zapatos, y salió.-Gomennasai.-Volvió a inclinarse ante el chico, avergonzada.

-Sin problemas.-Aceptó él su tardanza, aunque corta, y se dispuso a seguirla. Ella comenzó a caminar, en silencio, dedicándole breves pero continuas miradas de reojo, con la cabeza gacha, mientras él solo miraba el exterior por encima de la barandilla del rellano, sonriente.

Jugó con sus dedos sobre su falda, los de una mano aprisionaban a los de la otra, y las manos de él descansaban en la parte baja de su espalda. Ella se preguntaba porqué caminaba tan despreocupado si debía aprender el camino en un futuro.

-Y...-Se atrevió a hablar ella.

-¡Vaya, ya pensaba que no hablarías más!-Bromeó él. Ella se sobresaltó por la repentina interrupción, pero intentó hablar de nuevo, bajo la atenta mirada de Len.

-¿E-estudias?-Quiso saber.

-Sí, empezaré mañana. Pedí el traslado hace un mes o así para cuando viniésemos a vivir aquí. Estoy impaciente.

-¿A que instituto irás, Kagamine-san?

-No sé muy bien cómo se llama. Pero sé que está cerca de casa. ¿Lo conoces?-Preguntó.

-S-si, claro. Voy a ese mismo.-Respondió, conteniendo algo de emoción interna.

-Entonces nos veremos allí.-Sonrió. Ella asintió, sonriente, y cuando quiso iniciar otra conversación al ver lo bien que iba todo se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado.

-Es aquí.-Anunció, frente a la puerta.

-Bien, muchas gracias.

-De nada.-Se quedó allí, en la puerta, esperando que él entrase. Él sin embargo no dio un paso más.

-Vamos. ¿No entras? Es peligroso que te quedes sola en la calle.

-N-no pensé que debiese acompañarte en algo tan personal...-Comenzó ella.

-Descuida. Ya que me has acompañado no querría que te volvieses sola.-Ella volvió a sonreír y entró a la tienda junto a él, algo nerviosa. No prestó demasiada atención a todo lo que iban cogiendo, solo cuando él no sabía dónde encontrar algo.-No cogeremos mucho más, vendremos en otra ocasión a hacer la compra en serio.-Explicó.-Además, no me gustaría hacerte cargar con alguna bolsa.

-Oye, me hago la compra todos los meses yo solita.-Dijo con superioridad fingida y rió.

-Claro, claro... Con tu mami esperándote en caja para pagar.-Se burló el otro, poniéndose a la cola.

-No, mis padres viajan mucho, así que vivo yo sola prácticamente todo el año.-Explicó.

-Vaya, no tenía ni idea. ¿Cómo es vivir solo?-Quiso saber.

-A veces es muy aburrido, porque no tienes con quien hablar, y da algo de miedo que la casa cruja sola; aunque es toda una ventaja poder hacer lo que quieras todo el tiempo.

-Seguro que eres una irresponsable en casa.-Se atrevió a decir con expresión traviesa.

-Bueno, me quedo hasta las tantas jugando a la consola, pero no suelo hacer lo que me viene en gana. Tampoco vuelvo tarde ni hago fiestas.-Aseguró, demostrando que tenía cierta responsabilidad. El truco de que me dejen vivir sola es que saben bien que tengo cuidado.-Respondió, ayudando al chico a meter la compra en una bolsa de plástico.

-Bueno es saberlo, no me gustaría llamar a tu puerta a las tantas de la madrugada y que tuvieses una fiesta montada.

-¿Por quien me tomas?-Rió ella.

-Por tu respuesta intuyo que no serías tan descuidada de no invitarme.-Bromeó. Ambos rieron y él pagó en efectivo a la cajera, quien le devolvió el cambio y agradeció sus compras. Una vez en la calle el chico se sorprendió al notar que le faltaba algo.

-¡Hatsune-san!-Ella casi dio un bote de la sorpresa, y más ahora que había oscurecido ligeramente.

-¡¿Q-qué?! ¿Qué hay?-Se asustó, mirando al suelo.

-¿Cómo es que estás llevando la bolsa?-Casi se la arrancó de la mano, y ella sintió que se rozaban sus dedos.-Bastante me has ayudado como para que encima te deje llevar peso.-Sonrió él, disculpándose por el susto previo y por haberse desentendido tanto sin querer.

-No es molestia, como ya te he contado, vivo sola.-Siguieron caminando e intercambiando palabras, conversaciones sin importancia, de cosas irrelevantes, hasta que llegaron a casa. Una vez frente a su puerta la chica se detuvo.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, ella mirando al suelo, nerviosa, él mirando su teléfono móvil. Entonces levantó la cabeza, y ella lo observó.

-Bien, me has ayudado mucho hoy, y sería un placer invitarte a cenar como pago, pero mi madre está algo cansada con la mudanza, y no quisiera darle más...

-¡Oh, no! No te preocupes. No creo que necesites ayuda para colocar todo eso, así que me vuelvo a mi casa.-Lo tranquilizó, sonriente. Se dispuso a abrir la puerta.

-Hatsune-san.-Llamó, y ella, con la puerta entreabierta, volteó la cabeza.-Bueno, no conozco bien el camino hasta clase, así que, como último favor, pensaba que...

-Claro, sin problema. Pero no te acostumbres, normalmente acompaño a mi mejor amiga, así que me levanto temprano y nos encontramos en un punto concreto. Haré una excepción mañana.

-No es necesario.

-Insisto.

-Perfecto. Nos vemos mañana.-Se despidió, alzando una mano y dando algunos pasos atrás.

-Hasta mañana.-Terminó de entrar en la casa y fue directa al baño para ir llenando la bañera de agua. Entre tanto fue en busca de su pijama y una toalla.

Se recogió el cabello en un moño para no mojarlo y lo envolvió en una toalla más pequeña, mientras que la otra yacía doblada en perfecto estado, suave y limpia. Se sumergió en el agua cálida hasta la nariz, una vez dejó tirado por el suelo el uniforme. Había tenido un día cansado porque no había dormido demasiadas horas y no había podido desprenderse del uniforme hasta entonces. Suspiró y se relajó durante un largo rato en la bañera.

Por momentos sintió que podría dormirse dentro del agua. Tenía los ojos cerrados y solo escuchaba un grillo lejano cantando en la calle, mientras que podía oler el aroma a jabón de la pastilla que descansaba junto a su cabeza, en el margen de la bañera. El agua caliente la abrazaba y todo el vapor la hacía sentirse ligera, pero, de repente, un rugido la sacó de su descanso silencioso. Su estómago gruñía, deseoso de ser alimentado. Había pasado por alto que tenía que cenar, así que se dispuso a salir y vestirse para prepararse algo sencillo y acostarse pronto. Caminó descalza y ya con el pijama enfundado, hacia la cocina, un pequeño recinto dónde se preparaba las comidas, cenas y desayunos. Sacó dos lonchas de queso y otro par de jamón cocido, o york, y los encerró entre dos rebanadas de pan de molde. Como toque especial añadió rodajas de puerro en el interior. Una combinación extraña pero que ella disfrutaba como nadie. Recordó la vieja sandwichera en el fondo de una caja que desecharía mañana mismo, pues había cortocircuitado y ya no podía utilizarla. Se calentó el sándwich a la vieja usanza, en una sartén al fuego. Con pesadez se quedó allí unos minutos hasta que decidió que el queso estaba lo bastante fundido como para sellar las dos caras del pan entre sí. No solía hacer aquello, pero su cuerpo le pedía relax por hoy, así que, en un plato, se llevó la cena a la cama y se la terminó allí, tumbada y tapada por las sabanas, mientras se conectaba a su nuevo vicio: el juego _online._ Allí pudo encontrar a su gremio de amigos y escribió algo en la ventana de _chat._

 _-Hey, Diva16, q tal?_

 _-Nas noxeeees!_

 _-Hola chicos. Dia cansado. 1 batalla y ya._

 _-Jo, sperabmos llgar hoy a la guarida :(_

 _-Gomenne. Ls clses no m van a djar jgar demsiado._

No quería abandonar a su equipo y que terminaran echándola por las clases, pero si sus padres veían unas malas notas acabarían por ponerle una niñera. Y al día siguiente había quedado con Kagamine Len, no podía fallarle. Alcanzó su teléfono móvil y tecleó un mensaje para Luka disculpándose por no poder encontrarse con ella la mañana siguiente, que tenía un asunto que atender. Ella respondió que lo comprendía y nuestra protagonista apagó la luz para irse a dormir.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente sentía que se le revolvían las tripas. No quiso mirar el despertador por si se le había hecho tarde y su nuevo vecino estaba esperándola y acordándose de todos sus antepasados. ¡Menos mal! Aún era temprano. Saltó de la cama, aliviada de tener tiempo para arreglarse y de saber que llegaría pronto a clase. Se quedó de pie frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía colgado en la pared de su cuarto, junto al escritorio. Miró por la ventana y vio un bonito sol anaranjado que invitaba al calor y a no llevar nada de abrigo encima. Cogió un uniforme limpio idéntico al otro pero compuesto por diferentes piezas: en lugar de falda era un vestido completo, azul marino, encima una camiseta corta, holgada, color blanco, y como último toque el lazo rojo al cuello. Le sonrió a su reflejo con dulzura, se calzó los calcetines blancos altos y se apartó unos mechones verdosos de pelo de la cara, mudando su expresión a una disconforme, con "morritos" y ceño fruncido. ¿Qué iba a hacer con su pelo? Por costumbre llevaba dos coletas altas, y aún así el pelo le quedaba largo, y llevarlo suelto podía ser engorroso si iba a estar varias horas en clase, estudiando, levantándose de la silla y volviéndose a sentar, o circulando por los pasillos y aulas en los descansos. Salió hacia el baño y volvió a mirar sus reflejo, mientras se cepillaba el cabello para desenrredarlo. Suspiró, cansada de no saber que hacer. Lo dejaría así por el momento y prepararía el desayuno y el almuerzo de ese día. Metió en una fiambrera un poco de arroz hervido con salsa de soja, salchichas en forma de pulpo y media tortilla perfectamente amarilla, la otra media la desayunaría junto a un zumo.

Un chico de cabello rubio, ya vestido con su nuevo uniforme, sostenía una mochila negra frente a la puerta de su nueva vecina, apoyado en la barandilla del exterior. Aún tenían tiempo, pero esperaba que no tardase mucho, porque tenía que llegar con algo de tiempo para que le diesen un horario y le explicasen algunos temas del centro en secretaría, como le habían comentado por teléfono. Se lo tendría que haber comentado la noche anterior a la chica. Finalmente acabó por salir, con el uniforme femenino que tenía los mismos colores que el suyo, y algo distinto.

-Buenos días.-Saludó ella, sintiendo el repentino calor del día y el de sus mejillas al verlo allí esperando. No sabía que tenía ese chico, pero físicamente la fascinaba.

-Buenos días.-Respondió él, sonriendo.-Te veo distinta.-Apuntó, mientras comenzaban a bajar las escaleras.

-¿S-sí?-Preguntó, sorprendida por que percibiese el cambio. No podía siquiera dirigirle la mirada por si la veía sonrojada.

-El pelo así recogido te sienta bien, te veo más alta.-Elogió.

-Gracias. Me haré coletas altas más a menudo.

-No. Bueno, si quieres sí, pero creo que te favorecen mucho las dos coletas. Te dan un aspecto inocente.-Explicó. Ella se sonrojó más aún y no apartó la mirada del suelo, aunque con una sonrisa en los labios.

 _-Por favor, que deje de gustarme tanto o no podré hablarle nunca._ -Se dijo interiormente. _-No podré conocerle del todo si piensa que estoy loca o algo..._

En el camino a clase nada extraño sucedió, a excepción de que había gente que la conocía que la saluda y se extrañaban de verla con alguien que no fuese Luka, y acompañada de un chico a quien no conocía nadie. Era además raro verla con alguien del sexo contrario teniendo en cuenta que, a pesar de ser muy enamoradiza a primera vista, nunca se la había visto con ningún chico, ni siquiera aquellos tan atractivos que la pretendían. Una vez en la puerta se detuvo, sin saber bien que decir o hacer, sin embargo fue él quien inició la conversación, y ella levantó al fin la mirada.

-Bien, gracias por todo.

-Eh, sí. De... De nada.

-Antes de irme, necesito un último favor.-Pidió, haciendo con sus dedos índice y pulgar el gesto de que era un favor pequeño.- Me pidieron que fuese a secretaría a recoger unas cosas. Si pudieras enseñarme dónde es...

-Desde luego.-Sonrió y caminó de nuevo a su lado por los pasillos de la planta baja.-En un futuro te convendrá saber que eso es la biblioteca,-señaló una puerta al fondo-y eso,-giraron a la derecha-es la entrada al comedor. Por si quisieras comprar algo de comer en lugar de traer _bento._ -Explicó.

-Es bueno saberlo, sí.-Agradeció, sonriendo. Y cuánto más sonreía más le gustaba a ella.

-Y...-tragó saliva, tras reír levemente.-Y esto es secretaría. -Se detuvo a un lado de la puerta.-Llama antes de entrar.-Recordó a modo de broma.

-Sí, claro. Muchas gracias.-Hizo una pequeña inclinación.-Nos vemos en clase.

-¿Eh? ¡Sí, sí!-Se frotó la nuca, tratando de disimular que se había embobado con su sonrisa amable. Él llamó a la puerta y ella desapareció del pasillo.

Se apoyó en una pared y se llevó una mano al pecho, suspirando y notando como su corazón parecía querer salirse de su pecho por la fuerza. Cada vez tenía más claro que cuanto más le conocía más quería saber de él, y más le gustaba como era, no solo por fuera. Sin duda era el chico más guapo que había visto y lo más parecido a una canción que había conocido: tenía una voz melodiosa, le hacía sentir cosas que solo le música le había hecho sentir, y quería conocerlo mejor antes de decir que de verdad le gustaba, como hacía con las letras y las notas de las canciones, como analizaba siempre lo que escuchaba para poder apreciar lo que de verdad era esa composición de instrumentos y voces. Alguien la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Miku-chan?

-¡Ah! ¡Luka!-Se sobresaltó y la miró. Luka pestañeó, extrañada, antes de preguntar nada.

-¿C-cuál es el problema?

-¿Eh? N-nada, nada.-Mintió, pero la pelirrosa la conocía demasiado bien y solo tuvo que arquear una ceja para que ella hablase.-Bueno, he acompañado a mi nuevo vecino hasta aquí, porque empieza hoy las clases y...-Empezó a jugar con sus dedos.

-Te gusta.-Terminó la otra, riendo.

-¡No! ¡No digas tonterías! Le conocí ayer, y es verdad que me parece bastante mono-se atrevió a decir- pero no el conozco como para decir que me gusta.-Concluyó. Luka seguía mirando con picardía.-¡No me gusta!-Afirmó.

-Y por eso has cambiado tu peinado, ¿no? Porque NO te gusta.-Trató de articular palabra, pero solo emitió ruiditos frustrados y quejidos de niña pequeña.

-¡D-déjame!-Salió corriendo, mientras Megurine Luka seguía en el pasillo, riendo, viéndola huir. Miku se "enamoraba" tan fácilmente a primera vista que era muy divertido tomarle el pelo cada vez que esto sucedía. Sentía curiosidad por ver a ese chico que había despertado un nuevo interés en su mejor amiga. Después de todo, Miku se fijaba en los chicos en el momento en que los veía y luego los olvidaba, no solía ser de ideas fijas porque su único amor había sido siempre la música. Que quisiera conocer a un chico por quien mostraba interés solo significaba que le había dado fuerte o que pretendía ser amiga de ese alguien y que no le duraría mucho el capricho. No tardó en marcharse a clase, sintiendo que había ganado la batalla, hasta que se cruzó con Kamui Gakupo-sensei.

-Buenos días, Luka-chan.-Sonrió él.

-¡B-buenos días, sensei!-Saludó totalmente rígida, y salió corriendo roja como una señal de _stop._

Él se limitó a mirarla, entre extrañado y apenado, antes de seguir su camino hacía el gimnasio.

* * *

Miku se sentó en su pupitre habitual, minutos antes de que sonase la campana de inicio de las clases, nerviosa por ver entrar a Len en el aula. Se quedó esperando a que entrase Kasane Teto, la profesora de matemáticas, y anunciase que habría un nuevo alumno y que procurasen llevarse bien; pero cuando entró no venía acompañada, y se puso a dar clase con normalidad. ¿Sería que a Len no le había tocado en su misma clase? Así no se distraería, pero en parte le apetecía tener esa pequeña excusa para acercarse más a él, puesto que ya se conocían. Sería un punto a su favor para que el chico se acercase a ella durante los recreos y demás hasta que se integrase algo más. No le dio mucha importancia porque, como ya se había repetido varias veces, lo acababa de conocer, y tampoco quería interesarse demasiado por nadie porque terminaría por no sacarse el curso ni pagando. Se quedó casi dormida, y la devolvió a la realidad el timbre que marcaba la hora del recreo. Cuando miró al frente ya no estaba Kasane Teto, sino que era Shion Kaito-sensei quien estaba dando clase de historia. ¡Ni se había enterado de que ya habían pasado dos clases! Se levantó del asiento y salió al pasillo al trote, pasando por al lado de su primo.

-¡Hey, Mi...!-Levantó la mano para saludarla y se quedó mirando como se alejaba por el pasillo hacia las escaleras.-...ku...-Terminó, aún desorientado.

La chica de cabello aguamarina llegó al comedor, dónde una larga cola esperaba, con una bandeja en las manos, su comida. Pasó la mirada por todas partes, buscando una cabeza rubia, pero novio a nadie ni en las mesas ni en la fila. Decepcionada, subió las escaleras, porque encontrarlo en un instituto iba a ser difícil, y más con todos los uniformes iguales. Encontró en la tercera planta a Luka, que salía de su aula.

-¡Miku! -Corrió hacia ella.-Te estaba buscando. Mikuo me ha dicho que has salido corriendo. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?-Se preocupó.

-No, solo quería conocer el menú de hoy, pero no me interesa.-Gesticuló con la mano para restarle importancia. ¿Qué tal el día?

-Bien. -Guardó silencio unos segundos.-Bueno...

-¿Si?-Quiso saber.

-Una chica de primero de bachillerato ha hecho un comentario algo burlón sobre mi y Gakupo-sensei...-Comentó, en voz baja.

-¡¿Cómo se atreve?! ¿Esa qué sabe?

-Dice que tenga más cuidado, que se me nota mucho y podrían expulsarme. Solo porque él no me admitió en la clase extraescolar de deporte.-Se lamentó.

-¡Pues que tenga ella cuidado si no quiere quedarse sin dientes! ¿Quien es?

-No tiene importancia...

-Dímelo, Luka-chan.-Exigió, mostrando su dedo índice de forma amenazante.

-Ha... ha sido Akita Neru...-Murmuró, mirándose los pies.

-Sé quien es. Parece que siempre esté enfadad con el mundo. Va muy de macarra, pero no pienso tolerarle lo más mínimo contigo.-Aseguró.

-Miku-chan...-Sonó el timbre que reiniciaba las clases, y no tuvo tiempo de pedirle nada.

-Me da igual, no cambiaré de idea.-Sonrió y volvió a su aula.-¡Te veo a la salida!-Se despidió con la mano y se perdió dentro la clase. Luka sonrió con cariño antes de seguir su camino.

* * *

A pesar de que sabía que Miku no podía estar enamorada de alguien a quien apenas conocía había demostrado gran interés, y eso llamaba la atención de Luka, que sentía ganas de terminar la jornada para conocer al nuevo amigo de la chica. Mientras Meiko-sensei ultimaba algunos detalles sobre los deberes que iba a pedir sonó el timbre. Las clases habían terminado y la pelirrosa recogió sus cosas tras tomar nota y salió a paso ligero, tratando de alcanzar a su amiga. La vio esperando en la puerta y supo que quería encontrarse con el joven.

-Miku-chan.-La llamó, a lo que ella la miró y sonrió.

-¿Ya te vas, Luka-chan?-Preguntó.

-No. Me quedo aquí contigo a esperarlo.-Se burló.

-¡¿Nee?!-Se escandalizó.-¡N-no!

-¿Por qué no? - La otra desvió la vista hasta el cielo, que empezaba a nublarse.-Si siempre te ve sola pensará que eres rara y que no tienes amigos.-Aclaró.

-Reconozco que tiene sentido, pero no creo que...-Se detuvo al verlo bajar las escaleras al fondo, totalmente solo.-¡Hay está!-Se alteró y Luka rió.

-Te prometo que no haré nada raro.-Le mostró la palma de la mano derecha, haciéndole una promesa. Segundos después empezó una pequeña llovizna y ambas miraron al cielo.-Y le haré pasar una prueba.-Dijo.

-¿Una prueba?-Preguntó Miku, sacando de forma inconsciente su paraguas, pero Luka, usando su mano izquierda, la frenó.

-Una prueba "de agua".-Puntualizó y le guiñó un ojo. Miku seguía sin entenderlo y disimuló su expresión desorientada cuando llegó el rubio a su lado.

-Hola, Hatsune-san.

-Hola, Kagamine-san.-Devolvió el saludo. El chico se giró hacia la más alta.

-Tu debes ser la mejor amiga de Hatsune. Me llamo Kagamine Len.-Se presentó, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Soy Megurine Luka.-Lo imitó.

-Muy bonito.-Halagó él.

¿Por qué a ella nunca le había dicho eso de su nombre? Se preguntaba Miku, tratando de comprender en que consistía la prueba de Luka.

-Parece que la lluvia no va a cesar pronto.

-No.-Apuntó la peliverde, y sus tripas la acompañaron rugiendo. Len disimuló una risa, y Luka, con la mano delante de los labios, rió. Esto hizo a la joven sonrojarse, y tenía la vergonzosa sensación de que últimamente lo hacía mucho.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, entonces.-Y menos mal que Len lo proponía, porque con la tontería de ir a buscarlo, Miku no había comido nada aún, por lo que asintió. Sabía, por indicación de Luka, que no debía sacar el paraguas, pero no sabía el porqué.

Len sacó un paraguas plegable de color amarillo yema y lo abrió. Luka, por su parte, sacó el suyo, que era de color rosa con lunares turquesa, y se colocó al lado de la chica.

-¿No tienes paraguas? - Miku se quedó en silencio, mirándola.- Es igual, lo compartiremos.-Y se acercó más a ella para cubrirla y empezar a caminar.

Fue así como las dos chicas caminaron junto a Len, que le preguntaba a Luka cuánto hacía que eran amigas, y más detalles que Miku no le había contado.

-Nos veíamos por el colegio y demás, pero no fuimos amigas hasta que empezamos a jugar juntas en el parque. Y eso que soy cuatro años mayor que ella.-Respondió.

-¿Cuatro? Entonces, ¿no estás en su clase?

-No. Yo curso ahora segundo de bachiller. Cuando terminé la secundaria, por motivos económicos entonces, me incorporé rápidamente al mundo laboral, compaginándolo con mis estudios musicales. Cuando cumplí los dieciocho me decidí a retomar el bachiller en artes musicales, y ya estoy en segundo. Este año cumplo los veinte.-Relató.

-Vaya, me alegro de que hayas podido retomar tus estudios.-Añadió él, no dándole importancia a qué problemas podía haber tenido la chica en el pasado.

-Hablando de estudios,-se incorporó Miku rápidamente- ¿qué ha pas-Luka la cortó, deteniendo el paso, y a ella. Len se volvió a verla.

-Bueno, en este punto es donde nos separamos, y hoy no podré acompañarte a casa, tengo el tiempo justo.-Comentó.-¿Quieres llevarte mi paraguas?-Propuso, sonriente.

-N-no, Luka. Me apañaré...

-Insisto.-Se lo puso en la mano.

-Yo me encargo.-Interrumpió el chico.

-Si tenías otro paraguas podías haberlo dicho antes.-Bromeó Luka y los tres rieron, acompañados del repiqueteo de las gotas de agua fría en las casas cercanas y el suelo, además de los dos paraguas.

-No, mujer. Yo compartiré el mío con ella. Somos vecinos, así que no se quedará sola hasta casa.-Apuntó.

-Entonces perfecto. Cuídala bien.-Pidió Luka, despidiéndose y caminando por otra calle.

-Si, lo haré.-Afirmó él, cubriendo a la chica, que no sabía que decir, con su paraguas. Sólo quería matar a Luka por haberla engañado así.

Comenzaron a caminar por la calle que debían tomar, esquivando los charcos, y la chica procuraba no rozar siquiera al chico, aunque a veces era inevitable.

-Vaya, yo creía que eramos amigos.-Se lamentó.

-¿Eh?

-Parece que me tengas asco.-Se burló, señalando la distancia que ella guardaba.

-Es que nos conocemos hace tan poco que no quiero importunarte.

-No lo pienses tanto. Somos vecinos y eres mi primera amiga aquí, así que no tengas miedo.-Rió él. Ella sonrió y reunió la confianza suficiente para acercarse sin temblar. Ahora rozarle no la ponía tan nerviosa.-Y lo de no hablarme también puedes cambiarlo.

-¿Cómo?

-Me estabas contando algo, pero al irse Megurine-san no has seguido hablando.-Explicó.

-¡Oh, cierto! - Recordó, golpeando su palma izquierda con el exterior de su puño derecho.-Decía que como es posible que no te haya visto. Te deben haber puesto en otra clase.

-Eso mismo te quería decir. ¿En qué clase estás?

-Cuarto B. ¿Y tu?

-Segundo A.-Respondió.

-¡¿Qué?!-Se sorprendió. Él se limitó a reír a carcajadas.

-No es tan raro que no estemos en la misma clase.

-N-no aparentas ser tan joven.-Apuntó ella, midiéndolo con la mano para que viese que medían lo mismo.

-Quizá sea que no eres tu muy alta.-La picó.

Ella pensó, aún así, que debía ser que desde que lo conocía lo había mirado desde abajo, con vergüenza, y le parecía más alto que ella.

-Entonces tienes...

-Catorce años recién cumplidos.-Respondió.-No soy tan pequeño para tus dieciséis.-Recordó.

-Ya, y como ves, si puedo ser amiga de una chica más mayor que yo cuatro años, puedo serlo de un chico dos años más joven.-Dijo.

En ese momento pisó un charco y se caló hasta la rodilla, culpa de los calcetines altos. Se detuvo, mirándose los pies, horrorizada.

-¡Mier...!-Empezó ella, quitándose el zapato del uniforme escolar.

-Tranquila, solo falta una calle. Ven.-La obligó a apoyarse en su hombro, pasándole un brazo por el cuello, y mientras él sostenía el paraguas con la derecha, la sujetaba por la espalda con la izquierda.

Miku sentía que se iba a derretir, pues le temblaban la pierna que apoyaba en el suelo y la que llevaba en alto sin zapato. Giraron una calle y pudieron al fin subir las escaleras, con el zapato a salvo y cubiertos de una vez. Len cerró el paraguas en el primer escalón, mientras Miku subía y lo esperó arriba del todo. Él no tardó en reunirse con ella.

-Vaya, y parecía que iba a hacer buen día esta mañana.-Apuntó el chico, esperando a que ella se quitara el otro zapato.

-Dímelo a mi, que no he cogido nada para la lluvia.

-Yo siempre lo llevo encima. Y tu deberías dejarte uno siempre en la taquilla para estos casos.-Aconsejó, observando la lluvia a su izquierda y sacando la mano al exterior.

Miku no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara siquiera, porque ella también lo llevaba siempre encima para casos como aquel. Sentía que lo había engañado un poco y que era un táctica desesperada, pero tampoco había sido idea suya. Aún así reconocía que estaba encantada con el paseo, y que ese gesto desinteresado de él le daba puntos como persona y como amigo. A este paso le haría más fácil enamorarse, y a la vez, más difícil confesarle un " _me gustas_ ". Suspiró al parar frente a su puerta.

-Bueno, mañana puedes seguir tu ritmo normal para ir a clase

-¿Serás capaz de seguirme?-Se burló ella.

-¿Eso quiere decir que iré contigo y con Megurine?-Preguntó.

-Siempre que quieras. No hace falta que vayas solo. Normalmente me encuentro con Luka donde nos hemos separado hoy, alrededor de las ocho y media. Salgo de aquí a las ocho y diez, ocho y cuarto... Si estando alli no hay nadie a menos cuarto, vamos directamente a clase porque la otra llega tarde o no viene.-Explicó.-Así que ya sabes.

-Bien. Nos veremos mañana.-Se despidió.-Hasta mañana, Hatsune-san.

-Hasta mañana, Kagamine-kun.-Se llevó las manos a los labios, sonrojada, en el umbral de la puerta de su casa.-P-perdona. No pensé que te pudiera sentar mal que te dijese...

-N-no te preocupes. Soy más joven que tu, está bien.

-Es que te he cogido confianza muy rápido.-Se inclinó muchas veces, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.-¡Gomenne!

-Estás bien, de verdad. Somos amigos, Miku-chan.-Ella levantó la vista y él se llevó una mano a la boca.-¿Ves? Yo también te he cogido confianza.-Sonrió.

No sabía si lo había hecho por calmarla, pero le gustó mucho oírlo. Ambos se sonrieron. Una puerta, más adelante, se abrió, y salió la madre del chico.

-¿Len?-Preguntó.

-Mamá. -Se acercó a ella.g

-Empezaba a preocuparme. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, hemos tardado a causa de la lluvia, perdona.-Se disculpó, haciendo una inclinación hacia la mujer.

-Ha sido culpa mía, disculpe, señora Kagamine.-Se inclinó otra vez, esta vez ante su vecina.

-No pasa nada. -Sonrió y esperó a Len.

-Nos vemos. -Dijo él, antes de volver a casa.

Miku cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella, sonriendo. Definitivamente el plan de Luka había funcionado: quizá no se habían enamorado, pero habían dado un gran paso, y es que ya se hablaban con confianza, como buenos amigos.

* * *

 **Próximamente más. Si os gusta, publicaré más capítulos. Y si no puede que lo hago por iniciativa propia :P**

 **Nos leemos!**

 ***Aclaro dudas por MP, siempre lo hago cuando puedo contactar con aquellos usuarios registrados. Aquellos que no estén registrados y quieran una respuesta, la recibirán al inicio del próximo capítulo :)**


	2. AI KOTOBA

**Nada, que después de varios días inspirada y sin poder escribir me he decidido a terminarlo, ahora que he completado mi mudanza de cuarto y mi novio está viendo el fútbol xD**

 **Espero que os guste. También espero vuestros reviews (consejos, peticiones, quejas...)**

 **P.D: ilovevocaloid13, you left me the first review but I couldn't answer you by PM, so here' s my "thank you" :)**

* * *

 **Aishite**

 _Parte II - Ai Kotoba_

El primer trimestre se desenvolvió de forma normal. Miku y Luka se veían todas las mañanas con Len, que salía de casa con la primera hasta encontrarse con la más mayor. El chico ya podía moverse solo por el barrio e instituto, e incluso había hecho amigos en su clase. Las chicas solían verlo cerca de Utatane Piko, Honne Dell, Oliver y SeeU, dos estudiantes de intercambio, y una tal Ruko un año menor, que pecaba de ser muy masculina a veces, incluso dominante, con su grupo de amigos. Les gustaba mucho ver que el chico se había integrado bien y que no dependía siempre de ellas. A veces, cuando se sentaban a comer, él se acercaba con sus nuevos amigos y podía conversar todos. Era raro ver a personas de cursos superiores con alumnos de primero y segundo, pero no les importaba lo más mínimo porque lo pasaban bien. Miku jamás pensó encontrar gente menor que ella con la que pudiese hablar tan fluido, como si esa diferencia de edad no existiese. Era agradable ampliar esos horizontes sociales. A la hora de volver se encontraban los tres y realizaban el camino a casa contando su día en las aulas.

Como aún no habían empezado los exámenes complicados, había veces que Luka acompañaba a los chicos a casa y ayudaba a Miku con sus deberes. Otras tantas veces le pedía a la chica que fuese a su casa, y aprovechaba para sacar el tema "chicos".

-¿Que tal con Len? ¿Algún avance?

-Te repito que Len y yo somos amigos. SOLO amigos.-Se recostó, apoyando las manos en el suelo, por detrás de su espalda, a cada lado de sus piernas. Sintió que las rodillas le dolían de tanto estar así sentada.

-¿Y qué ha sido de esa magia del principio?-Se burló la mayor.

-Bueno, tu ni siquiera le hablas a Gakupo-sensei.-Atacó la menor. Notó como la de pelo rosa se ponía tensa y adquiría un tono facial enrojecido.

-B-bueno, eso es porque estoy molesta...

-¿Porque no te aceptó en sus clases extraescolares de Kendo? Eso no es excusa.-Se burlaba la de pelo aguamarina.

Al despedirse de Luka aquella tarde, en la puerta, vio a Len volver a casa, pero no iba solo. Venía con aquellos que parecían ser sus mejores amigos desde que llegó. Se le veía contento y eso agradó a las dos chicas, que le sonrieron. Luka no tardó mucho en retirarse.

-Buenas tardes, Len-kun. Pasadlo bien.-Se despidió la chica, caminando de espaldas un par de pasos y dirigiendo una reverencia a los recién llegados antes de voltear, para así bajar luego las escaleras.

-Hola, Miku-chan.-Saludó con alegría.

-Hola, Len-kun.-Aún se le hacía raro decirlo, pero le gustaba tener esa confianza con él. Se dirigió a los dos acompañantes de su vecino.-Kaai, Akita.-Saludó. Ellos dos devolvieron el gesto, Nero con la cabeza, Yuki con la mano y una sonrisa.

-Vamos a terminar un ejercicio complicado que a Nero se le da bien resolver.-Comentó él.-Luego veremos una película, por si quieres acercarte...-Comenzó.

-Oh, no. Gracias, pero no quiero que tu madre tenga más trabajo...

-No te preocupes, ella no está en casa. Yo me encargaré de todo.-Prometió.

-Bueno, no es necesario, pero si quieres puedes avisarme antes de que empiece.

-Claro, dame tu teléfono y te mando un mensaje.

-¿Nee?-Se sorprendió.

-Sí, un mensaje instantáneo. ¡No me digas que no tienes esa aplicación!

-Sí, sí, claro que la tengo.-Se apresuró a mostrársela en pantalla, mientras él reía ante el nerviosismo de su vecina.

-Pues venga.-La animó, móvil en mano, para anotar los números.

Cuando la chica se lo dictó, él volvió a sonreír y se retiró con sus amigos a su propia casa, dejando a Miku bastante nerviosa por si la llamaba o avisaba y no parecer desesperada. Seguía sin poder evitar que el chico la pusiera nerviosa. Se conocían ya cuatro meses o más y a veces hasta quedaban por las tardes con Luka y Yowane Haku para ir al centro comercial, o dar un paseo si hacía buen tiempo. Sin embargo, le resultaba tan agradable la compañía de Len, que le llamaba la atención tener tanta conexión con alguien del sexo opuesto. Y no es que solo tuviese amigas, aunque en su mayoría prefería tratar con mujeres, era el hecho de que sin motivo alguno, desde que lo vio por primera vez, le pareció totalmente diferente de los otros muchachos. Había tenido algún que otro pretendiente, pero no se había llegado a interesar, y es que ella era muy enamoradiza, pero con famosos y objetos o animales. No había chicos en su instituto o en el vecindario que le llamasen especialmente la atención. Hasta ahora...

Había transcurrido la tarde y no había recibido un solo mensaje del rubio de ojos claros. Quizá no habían resuelto fácilmente el problema de los deberes o se había quedado solo con sus amigos. Salió con la bolsa de basura en la mano para echarla al contenedor y pudo escuchar a sus espaldas como se abría una puerta. Salió entonces Kaai Yuki de casa de Len y él la acompañaba. Miró de reojo hasta bajar los escalones y no pudo más que ver como ella se alejaba en la otra dirección por la calle mientras dejaba caer su bolsa de plástico negra en el contenedor verde. Sintió una punzada de algo, algo muy molesto. Pensó que era similar a la rabia, a la envidia. Conforme miraba a la chica sentía que cuanto más lejos estaba ella, más feliz se sentía, y más la odiaba, sin motivo aparente. ¿Cómo podía ser? Si ella no había hecho nada. No podía quitarle la vista de encima aunque no quería verla ni en pintura por el momento. Bufó y regresó a su apartamento, no queriendo darle más vueltas.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando se encontró con Len en el rellano, lo saludó con cierta frialdad que muy costosamente le salió, porque con él no podía ni quería estar enfadada. Él, por supuesto, no pareció notarlo, y saludó con su habitual buen humor.

-Siento lo de ayer.-Ella lo miró sorprendida.-Al final, la cosa se alargó, y Yuki se marchó porque lo resolvió antes que yo. Nero se quedó un poco más, y cuando volvió mi madre no quise molestarte.

-No te preocupes.-Comentó ella, aliviada de escuchar aquello. El saber que se quedaba a solas con Akita y no con Kaai le había aliviado sin saber a ciencia cierta el motivo.-Estuve leyendo un manga, así que no estuvo mal mi tarde.-Explicó, restándole importancia.

-Te compensaré.-Rió él, poco antes de que se toparan con Megurine Luka. Esta venía acompañada de Yowane Haku, otra amiga de ellas excesivamente tímida, de cabellos blancos y ojos rojizos. Solo intercambiaba palabras con Len cuando iba con Miku o Luka o si lo veía con Honne Dell, y básicamente porque él le hablaba a ella. Haku nunca miraba a Dell a la cara cuando este le preguntaba cualquier cosa. A veces el rubio se preguntaba porqué le hablaba el peliblanco, y es que sus padres eran amigos de toda la vida y se habían criado casi juntos. A pesar de que eran clavados físicamente, no los unía ningún parentesco, y además, eran polos totalmente opuestos.

A lo largo del día, ni una ni otra se encontraron con el rubio, y a fin de cuentas tampoco era tan raro porque cada cual tenía su vida, pero ni siquiera se lo cruzaron en los pasillos, por lo que a la salida comenzaron un interrogatorio.

-¡Calma, calma!-Pidió el chico, riendo algo agobiado.-Ayer no pude resolver ese dichoso ejercicio y me he quedado practicando en los recreos. Incluso si Nero no estaba seguía yo por mi cuenta.-Explicó, con las palmas en alto, pidiendo un poco de cuartelillo.

-Se ve que eres un chico aplicado.-Halagó Luka, tratando de restarle incomodidad al más joven.

-Podrías haberle pedido ayuda a Luka-chan en la hora del almuerzo. Te hubiese costado menos y habrías tenido algo de tiempo para descansar.-Apuntó la mediana de los tres.

-Sí, pero soy muy cabezota, y muchas veces tendré que ver si soy capaz de aplicarme yo solo. Luka no va a estar siempre ahí.-Explicó, en parte a modo de disculpa por no haber pensado que podían preocuparse tanto. Les agradecía esas muestras de cariño propias de ellas, se sentía arropado y querido, además de protegido, en un lugar dónde apenas era el nuevo.

A media tarde se encontraba Miku en plena partida cuando vibró su teléfono. Se hallaba cruzada de piernas sobre el sofá biplaza, jugando intensamente en una mazmorra junto a su equipo de guerreros, en pantalón corto de pijama, color cyan con puerros dibujados, y una camiseta de tirantes del mismo color con un único puerro grande en el centro. En lugar de llevar sendas coletas aqua había optado por soltarse el cabello y recogerse dos coletas bajas, que le caían por encima de los hombros hasta el sofá. Al cabo de un rato su teléfono volvió a vibrar y se empezó a poner nerviosa. Luka sabía que si no contestaba rápidamente era porque estaba en plena partida, y no quería que le insistiesen. Una vez más, y terminó por creer que era importante. Pidió pausa a sus compañeros en el cuadro de chat y buscó su móvil entre las cosas que tenía por allí, un cuaderno, dos libros, el mando de la tele...

-¡Te tengo!-Lo encontró en el reposabrazos, enchufado al cargador. Desbloqueó la pantalla y descubrió tres mensajes verdaderamente importantes, entre uno de Luka y dos de un grupo. Eran de un número desconocido.

 _Hola._

 _Te dije que te compensaría por lo de ayer._

 _Ven a mi casa en media hora si quieres :)_

No podía ser... ¡Sí, era él! Una foto de Len en un día lluvioso de lo que parecía un barrio de Japón, debía ser de donde venía él, aparecía junto al número desconocido. Al fin le había hablado y la invitaba a ver una película con sus amigos. Tenía que pensar que se pondría, pues cuando se miró se descubrió con un aspecto demasiado casero. Corrió hacia su armario y observó minuciosamente las prendas. No podía arreglarse en exceso, pues sería muy sospechoso, y tampoco podía ir en chándal. Eligió unos pantalones vaqueros de color oscuro, estilo pitillo, y una camiseta gris con una corbata verdosa dibujada. Se decantó por dejarse el pelo suelto, así no parecería que se había esmerado especialmente en su peinado o complementos. Cuando salió por la puerta se terminó de anudar el cordón de una de sus zapatillas y echó la llave, guardándolas después en su bolsillo delantero del pantalón. Caminó hacia la puerta número treinta y siete, la de los Kagamine, y tras coger aire un par de minutos, llamó al timbre aún nerviosa. Escuchó la voz de Kagamine Lily antes de que le abriese.

-... y no olvides guardar la ropa, Len.-Pedía ella antes de volverse hacia su vecina.-¡Oh, Miku-chan! ¿Qué tal? ¿Ocurre algo?-Quiso saber, al verla tan azorada. Ella permaneció con ambas manos delante, cogidas entre sí, y con la cabeza ligeramente gacha.

-N-no es nada, señora Kagamine.-Se explicó.-¿E-está Len?-Preguntó, y en esos instantes el chico apareció en la puerta, junto a la más mayor.

-La he invitado yo, mamá. No te preocupes.-Pidió, y la instó a salir de la casa.-No llegues tarde y no trabajes demasiado.-Se despidió. Ella le sonrió, asintiendo, y dejó pasar a la peliverde, que sintió como el rubio cerraba la puerta tras ella.

-Que bonita.-Alabó ella, mirando la pequeña entradita a doble altura dónde reposaban los zapatos, y un espejo colgaba de la pared, sobre un mueble dónde yacían las llaves de uno de ellos y una lamparita de mesa. Más allá pudo divisar el salón-comedor, con un sofá color crema, una mesa cuadrada de madera y varios cojines de color oscuro. Allí no había nadie más.

-Gracias.-Hizo un gesto con la mano.-Siéntete libre de pasar, siempre que te quites los zapatos.-Pidió con una sonrisa. Ella asintió, emocionada. ¿Se lo había parecido o había procurado que su madre se marchase rápido de la casa?-Estaré en la cocina. ¿Te gustaría tomar un refresco, o algo de comer?-Invitó.

-Algo frío para beber será suficiente, gracias.-Respondió, no queriendo abusar de su hospitalidad.

Cuando se descalzó y apartó sus zapatillas cogió las que Len le había indicado, unas para invitados, que descansaban a su lado, y se adentró en la casa, observando lo poco que lograba ver del pasillo y el resquicio del arco de la cocina. Escuchó al chico buscar algún vaso y abrir la nevera. Se quedó sentada en el sofá, con las piernas muy juntas y las manos sobre las rodillas, observando las vacías paredes. Quizá no les gustaban demasiado las fotografías. La pared frente al sofá, dónde se ubicaba el mueble del televisor y un par de armaritos con puerta de cristal y demás decoraciones, era del mismo color que los cojines a sus lados, marrón oscuro, mientras que el mueble era de color crema claro. El resto de paredes eran de ese color, menos por los paneles que iban de la mitad de estas al suelo, que eran de madera. El muchacho no tardó en aparecer con un vaso de zumo para ella y un refresco para él. Se dejó caer a su lado, con despreocupación, y los brazos sobre el respaldo del tresillo. La miró sonriente y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, confusa y nerviosa.

-Todas las veces que hemos almorzado juntos te he visto tomar zumos, así que me he decantado por uno de los sabores que sé que tomas.-Explicó.

-Muchas gracias, Len-kun.

Era tan agradable que alguien se fijara tanto en lo que hacías o dejabas que hacer para tener esos detalles que ella solo pudo sentirse cómoda y cuidada. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan arropada, porque sus padres viajaban tanto que no había nadie velando así por ella como cuando era más niña. Len, sin embargo, era capaz de eso conociéndola apenas cinco meses, sin obligación alguna. ¿Podía ser que él fuese el causante de que Miku se enamorase por primera vez en la vida? Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento, dejándose simplemente llevar por lo especial que se sentía cerca de él sin saber el porqué.

-Y, ¿esto es lo que haces en tu tiempo libre?

-¿El qué?

-Sentarte y mirar a la nada.-Bromeó él.

-No, por Dios. Si he terminado de estudiar leo un libro, o veo la tele.-Explicó.-En caso de estar muy estresada juego a un juego online dónde tengo un grupo de amigos virtuales y completamos misiones...-El sonido de una campanilla la interrumpió. Era el timbre.

-Suena genial. Ahora me cuentas.-Pidió mientras se levantaba.-Disculpa.-Se excusó. Ella se limitó a asentir.

-¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¡Bienvenidos!-Saludó, y ella no pudo evitar mirar hacia la puerta de entrada, con sorpresa. Allí estaban Nero y Yuki, además de Dell. ¿Cómo podía haber pensado que la invitaría a ella sola? ¡Qué tonta!

Todos fueron entrando al salón de la casa, seguidos de Len, y saludaron a la chica con la mano y una sonrisa o un gesto de cabeza.

-Puede que ya os conozcáis, pero ella es mi vecina, Hatsune Miku. Y ellos son Akita Nero-dijo, mientras señalaba a cada cual respectivamente- Honne Dell, y Kaai Yuki.

Al llegar a esta última Miku sintió un desprecio similar al que había tenido el día anterior, pero ella seguía sonriéndole, como si nada. Miku sabía que no tenía motivos para odiarla, y por lo tanto no podía pretender que ella supiese de ese odio infundado. Por supuesto que, como persona madura, se centró en apartar esos sentimientos y pasar una agradable velada entre amigos. Entre amigos y Len. Suspiró. Pudo ver al chico ir y venir por cosas de la cocina y no tuvo el valor suficiente para hablarle y ofrecer su ayuda ante tanta gente, porque conociendo ella lo que sentía por él, pensó que otros podían notarlo. En ese instante fue Yuki quien se levantó y se ofreció a ayudar al anfitrión, quien le pidió amablemente que esperase, pero insistió y lo acompañó en uno de sus viajes a la cocina. Ninguno de los dos chicos restantes dijo nada, ni siquiera entre ellos conversaban, así que la espera silenciosa se le hizo eterna a la joven, poniendo la oreja para saber qué ocurría en esa cocina.

-Ya estamos aquí.-Anunció Len, siendo el más contento, y con diferencia, de la sala.-En compensación por lo de ayer, y puesto que hoy es viernes, podemos ver una peli para relajarnos.-Propuso, dando una palmada para mostrar su entusiasmo.

-¿Puede ser de terror?-Preguntó Dell, que se sentaba junto a Miku, y esto no dejaba muchas posibilidades a que Len se quedase junto a ella.

-Hay señoritas.-Se burló Nero, jugando con su consola portátil, como venía haciendo desde que había entrado por la puerta.

-Oye, que a mi no me da miedo el gore ni nada de eso.-Explicó la pequeña de coletas oscuras.

-Bueno, bueno.-Calmó Len.-Podemos votar.-Miró a Miku, que no parecía muy contenta con la película de terror.

-Yo voto por ver _Tran_.-Levantó la mano el rubio de ojos ámbar, sin apartar los ojos de su PSP.

-¡Yo quiero ver C _annibal!-_ Saltó Honne Dell, con tal de llevar la contraria. Kaai Yuki levantó la mano al instante, tratando de respaldar esta opción y así demostrar que no era una miedosa.

-¿Y tu, Hatsune-san?-Preguntó el primero, viendo de reojo que la mayor no se había manifestado una sola vez.

-¿N-nee? ¿Yo? Bueno... La idea de ver _Tran_ me gusta, porque no conozco la película y he oído que es buena...-Comenzó.

-¡No hay más que hablar!-Saltó el de pelo rubio oscuro, soltando definitivamente la consola y dando un salto para enfrentarse, a las buenas, con Dell.

-Len es el anfitrión, y hay un claro empate, deberíamos pensar en él.-Los frenó la chica del vestido rojo.-Len, por favor, ¿podrías desempatar?-Pidió con amabilidad.

Miku le lanzó al joven una mirada de súplica sin darse apenas cuenta. Él no pareció percibir ese gesto, pero se dirigió a los demás con amabilidad, sintiendo toda la responsabilidad sobre él.

-Veamos. Me gustan las dos opciones, pero yo quiero que estéis todos contentos. ¿Qué os parece si vemos las dos?-Preguntó.

-No te mojas, ¿eh?-Retó uno de los chicos. Hubo un pequeño revuelo, en el que Len se defendía como podía, pero ella solo pensaba en el alivio que suponía poder ponerse una peli y luego salir a casa por "cualquier cosa" y no tener que pasar un mal rato.

-Vale, pero vemos primero la de miedo.-Pidió Yuki, cogiéndose al brazo de Len para que cediese.

-No, Yuki-chan.

-¡Creí que tu también querías verla, Dell!-Riñó la menor.

-Sí, pero no da el suficiente miedo siendo tan de día. Así, quien no quiera verla o no se atreva, puede marcharse antes de ponerla.

De todas maneras, no pensaba quedarse a verla, así que respiró tranquila. De repente un gato saltó a su lado.

-¡Anda! Hola, bonito.-Saludó ella, acariciando su cabeza.

-Esa es Momo, mi gata.-Contó, acercándose a la chica que sobaba al gato.-Se llama así por el color de su pelaje.-Explicó, mirando al anaranjado animal. Ella sonrió y continuó mimándolo, hasta que decidió marcharse a incordiar a Dell, que se sentaba en el suelo junto a Yuki, que estaba entre él y el cojín vacío de Len. Al lado de Miku solo estaba Nero, guardando un espacio grande porque no era muy cercano.

Len regresó y ocupó su lugar, trayendo consigo palomitas y patatas fritas. Las dejó sobre la mesa de madera que había frente al sofá y con el mando apuntó al televisor.

-¿Podéis bajar las persianas, por favor?-Pidió, y Miku y Dell se levantaron.-Puedes sentarte en el sofá, Yuki.-Recordó.

-Por ahora estoy más cómoda aquí.-Respondió.

-Entonces me sentaré yo al lado de Hatsune-san.-Dijo el de pelo blanco, ocupando el hueco.

-¿Te sientes guay por estar al lado de una chica mayor?

-Pobre chica...-Murmuró el otro rubio, y Len y los otros se echaron a reír ante el comentario. El anfitrión miró a la peliverde para saber si estaba verdaderamente cómoda en presencia de sus amigos y al verla reír con ellos se despreocupó. Empezó la película, mientras Dell seguía quejándose del otro.

-Cálmate, Dell-kun,-ella puso una mano sobre su hombro- tu compañía es de lo más agradable.

No consiguió bajar el sonrojo del otro, si no aumentarlo. Y en él se notaba una barbaridad por el contraste de colores claros de su pelo y piel con el rojo de sus mejillas. La chica solo pudo aguantar la risa al verlo asentir bastante serio y relajarse. Len no perdía detalle, y sonrió pícaramente al ver al chico frío comportarse así ante su vecina, solo por ser mayor que ellos y una de las más guapas del instituto. Dell decía que Miku era más bonita que Haku cada vez que alguien la veía con la chica y se sorprendían al descubrir que en el instituto había una chica tan llamativa y que pasaba tan desapercibida. Ruko decía que de mayor prefería ser como Luka, porque tenía grandes _oppai_ y una elegancia sin igual. Piko, sin embargo, se sentía intimidado por la distinción de la mayor, así que se fascinaba con la cercanía de ella y de Miku, pero Len le había oído decir alguna que otra vez, que Haku era su amor platónico, porque ni se atrevía a mirarla si estaba cerca.

Si durante la película había alguna escena graciosa o sorprendente y podían comentarla, Yuki solía zarandearlo del brazo y reírse, algo que hacía que los otros también rieran ante el entusiasmo, menos la mayor del grupo. El rubio de cabello más claro se limitaba a zarandearla a ella si algo le hacía gracia a él, antes de que ella pudiera hacer nada. Cuando terminó comentaron lo bien hechos que estaban los efectos especiales o repetían alguna frase interesante o divertida.

-Si vamos a ver otra tendréis que quedaros a cenar.-Propuso el chico.-Puede que no tenga gran cosa para ofreceros, pero creo que será suficiente para todos.-Se disculpó.

-No te preocupes, Len. Como si no quieres ni darnos de comer.-Rió el de pelo blanco.

-Yo no quiero suponer una carga para la casa.-Empezó Miku.- Tu madre estará al caer y yo tengo cosas que hacer...

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Vives dos puertas más allá!-Se quejó Nero, haciendo inservible la excusa.-Además, así te puedes quedar ayudando y nosotros nos vamos a casita.-Bromeó.

-No te preocupes, Miku-chan.-Respondió Len, obviando a Nero y sus bromas. Ella sonrió aliviada, y al hacer el amago de levantarse la interrumpió con una frase más, helándole la sangre.-Mi madre volverá tarde hoy, así que puedes quedarte el tiempo que sea necesario.-La tranquilizó.

-Sí, así podemos reírnos de ella cuando se asuste con la película.-Chinchó Dell, dándole un codazo a su amigo dependiente de la consola. Este, sin alzar la vista, le rebatió.

-Así podrás abrazarla y conseguir tocar a una chica.-Comentó, de camino a la cocina con los demás.

Iniciaron una nueva discusión mientras Yuki no podía parar de reír. Entre esas risotadas Len cruzó su mirada con la de Miku, que fue cesando su risa y solo lo observó sonriendo. Él hizo un gesto con la cabeza para saber si estaba bien y ella asintió seguidamente.

-Entonces _Cannibal,_ ¿no?-Insistió Dell, frotándose las manos, cambiando así de tema con Nero. La cara de la chica volvió a cambiar a una de inseguridad y nerviosismo. Len arqueó una ceja, y ella negó con la cabeza para restarle importancia, sonriendo forzosamente.

Cuando todos los demás salieron Len los siguió y cerró la puerta tras ellos, quedándose a solas un momento con su invitada, que se veía muy preocupada. Se acercó a ella, que lo seguía con la mirada, y se apoyó en la encimera, para mirarla a la cara y no perder detalle de su expresión, para saber si le ocultaba algo.

-Cuéntame. ¿Qué pasa?

-N-nada...-Solo el temblor de su voz la delataba. Él seguía arqueando la ceja.

-¿Len?-Se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Ahora salimos!

-Se ha encerrado a solas con ella, Dell. Te la va a quitar...-Pudo oír, mientras la voz se alejaba de la puerta. Solo rió sacudiendo la cabeza con los ojos cerrados.

-¿No estás a gusto? ¿No lo estás pasando bien?-Preguntó, mostrándole su preocupación.

-No es eso, es...-Suspiró y cogió aire, para atreverse a soltarlo todo, como si hubiese atrapado las palabras y fuese a soltarlas de forma involuntaria.-Me dan miedo las pelis de terror.-Confesó, sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara.

-¿Sólo es eso?-Empezó a reír, y ella se relajó un poco, más molesta ahora por eso que por su insistencia.-Si lo hubieses dicho antes podía haberte dejado ir.

-Aún estás a tiempo.-Se esperanzó ella, feliz.

-Pero ya te he hecho la cena.-Canturreó él. Ella hizo un puchero.-Procura no mirar mucho, y si no puedes dormir te dejo llamarme por teléfono para darme la lata.-Se burló. Ella hinchó las carrillos con inocencia, algo avergonzada, pero más calmada.-De verdad que lo siento, si lo hubiese sabido te podrías haber escapado fácilmente.

-No es nada. Solo déjame un cojín a mano para taparme la cara.-Pidió soltando una risa nerviosa, y Len abrió la puerta para que pudiesen salir con los demás.

-¡Venga, que se hace tarde!-Se quejó Yuki.

-No sé si será buena idea comer mientras vemos esto...-Apuntó el rubio de la coleta, anfitrión de la cena.

-Que sí, ya verás...-Animó Dell, quitándole importancia a todo y deseoso de poner la película.

Todos volvían a estar en la misma posición de antes, excepto Dell, que estaba en el extremo opuesto a Miku del sofá, y Nero, que estaba entre ambos. La chica permanecía junto a la ventana, por si tenía que huir. Cuando el film dio inicio, la de cabellos sueltos se agarró con las uñas a un cojín, y este permaneció por debajo de sus ojos todo el tiempo, para poder cubrirlos si alguna escena contenía mucha sangre. En uno de los trozos dónde podía escuchar gritos, y sabía que estaban despedazando a alguien, cubrió su cara entera, ya sin importarle que la tomasen por una miedica, y pudo sentir como Nero se levantaba del sofá. Ahora se sentía más desprotegida, y de repente...

-¡AAAAH!

Len detuvo lo película y miró hacia Miku, con Yuki agarrada a él por el sobresalto. Nero había saltado prácticamente sobre la chica, y la había asustado poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros y dando un grito seco. Miku ocultó su cara para secar en el mullido objeto las lágrimas que se le habían escapado.

-¡Nero! ¡Te has pasado!-El rubio volvió a sentarse, entre risas, coreadas por Dell.

-Perdona, Hatsune-san. Lo peor de temer a una película de terror es que eres el objetivo de las bromas de quienes las disfrutan.-Dijo, tratando de quitarle ese miedo irracional a lo irreal. Ella soltó un quejido ahogado contra su fiel compañero de color marrón chocolate que apoyaba en sus rodillas, inclinada hacia delante.

Len volvió a poner el play y observó como la chica no se recomponía en unos minutos. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza al otro rubio, con el ceño fruncido, y este, sin rechistar, se levantó del sofá, y la chica se encogió ligeramente pensando que volverían a asustarla, sin embargo nadie se volvió a sentar allí en un rato, ni a asustarla.

-¿Está bien?-Escuchó por lo bajo la voz de Nero.-Yo no quería asustarla tanto, solo quitarle un poco el miedo...

Sintió que alguien volvía a sentarse y una mano se apoyó en su espalda. La voz de su vecino le hizo despegar los ojos del cojín, que tenía dos marcas de gotas algo secas.

-¿Mejor?-Ella vio el reflejo de la luz de la tele en su cara y supo que le sonreía y levantó la vista por completo.-Nero no ha querido que te pusieras mal.-Lo disculpó, y ella pudo ver como el otro la miraba de reojo, preocupado, así que asintió ante Len.

Ella se desprendió de las zapatillas prestadas y se encogió sobre su asiento, mientras que el rubio se inclinó hacia ella y la protegía con un brazo. Ella permanecía abrazada a su cojín, pero podía mirar la pantalla sin ocultarse.

-Mira, solo es pintura roja y un elenco de muy buenos actores. No hay que tener miedo.-Ella volvió a asentir e incluso pudo sonreír. Cuando la película terminó mantuvo la postura y él tampoco se movió, hasta que Yuki habló.

-Yo tengo que irme ya, o mis padres se enfadaran.-Explicó mirando su reloj de muñeca.

-Será mejor que te acompañemos.-Propuso el rubio de pelo más corto, estirándose antes de levantarse.

-¿Lo habéis pasado bien?-Preguntó Len, separándose de Miku en una hora y media. Ella se quedó en el sitio, siguiéndolos con la mirada.

-Si, hay que repetir.-Respondió Dell, caminando ya hacia la entrada, donde su compañera se ponía los zapatos. Él la imitó. Nero se acercó a Miku mientras el rubio acompañaba a los otros dos.

-Lo lamento de verdad, Hatsune-san. Solo era una broma.

-Es igual, ha sido más el susto que otra cosa.-Dijo y rió, sacándole una risa al chico. No podía quejarse, pues había estado junto a su vecino todo el tiempo, así que prácticamente, le debía una.

Los tres amigos salieron de la casa, despidiéndose de ambos chicos con la mano. El dueño de la casa cerró la puerta y se acercó a su última invitada, que ya había bajado los pies al suelo. Volvió a sentarse junto a ella que lo observó con expresión cansada. El sueño se apoderaba de sus ojos aqua. Él sonrió ante la ternura de su expresión y le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara.

-Miku-chan, ¿tienes sueño?-Preguntó, sin poder creer que en los dos minutos que se había despedido de sus amigos se quedase amodorrada, y aguantó la risa.

-N-no...-Mintió ella, bastante mal, porque la acompañaba un bostezo mal disimulado.

-Tenemos que repetir la velada, ¿eh?-La picó, pinchando con un dedo sus costillas. Esto hizo que se encogiera en el sitio, con una sonrisa en los labios, y su pelo suelto volvió a ponerse por delante de su cara, o al menos, varios mechones.

-No, prefiero que me avises si hay comedia o romance.-Pidió, alzando un dedo para que no siguiera picándola, a modo de aviso, sin dejar de reír.

-Si una peli de miedo no da miedo no es divertido. Tu eres quien mejor lo ha pasado. Aunque eso sea contradictorio.-Explicó.

-No quiero que vuelva a repetirse.

-Te ha encantado.

-No.

-Sí. Y encima te quejarás de mis cuidados especiales.-Le reprochó, en broma.

Ella, sin embargo, se sonrojó y trató de disimular que había sido su momento preferido del día. Miró a otro punto y ocultó sus colores.

-No te he dejado disfrutar nada con tus amigos, te he tenido recluido.

-No, yo he ido por iniciativa propia. Además, lo mejor de estas películas es que una chica se te abrace cuando tiene miedo.-Atacó, pinchándola una vez más. Eso no mejoraba el color de sus mejillas, así que hinchó los mofletes para que pensase que era de aguantar el aire en su interior. Él rió.

-No es justo. Tenía a Honne-kun.

-Y a él le hubiese encantado.-Le recordó, pero en lugar de hacerla cambiar de idea le dio argumentos.

-¿Y?

-No, nada...

-¿A ti no?-Preguntó, ya más despierta.

-No especialmente...-Respondió. Ella le pegó con delicadeza y él se defendió entre risas.-Vale, vale. Es algo por lo que muchos me envidiarían, pero es que soy tu amigo. No te veo capaz de agarrarte a un desconocido estando yo, o Luka. Incluso estando Mikuo.

-¡Mikuo es mi primo!

-Y sé que le tienes algo de tirria.

-Si, puede ser un incordio.-Rieron. Aunque le tenía cariño al chico, ambos sabían que era conocido por andar siempre molestándola ante otros, y muchos lo envidiaban por tener la suerte de poder contactar con ella con esa seguridad.-Va siendo hora de que me vaya también.-Dijo, levantándose.-Pero antes te ayudo a limpiar.-Añadió.-Y sin discutir.-Lo calló, cuando vio que iba a replicarle.

Cuando terminó de ayudar al chico salió fuera de la casa. Allí se despidió del rubio, que miró el reloj.

-Son las diez y media. Mi madre no tardará en llegar.

-Está bien. Dale recuerdos de mi parte.-Pidió la chica. Él asintió y se quedó en la puerta hasta que ella llegó a la puerta número treinta y nueve, la suya.-Oyasumi nasai.-Se despidió al entrar.

-Oyasumi.-Respondió él, y cerró después de que ella lo hiciera.

Miku volvió a enfundarse el pijama y suspiró al tumbarse en la cama. Tenía muchísimos mensajes, pero no los contestaría ahora. Había pasado muchas horas con Len, y además había tenido un trato con ella que, aunque sabía que no iba más allá de la amistad que le tenía, le resultaba adorable. El chico debía ser así con todos sus amigos cercanos, pero no podía evitar que su corazón latiese más rápido cuando él era así con ella. Cuando la veía por las mañanas y le daba los buenos días, o le preguntaba si había dormido bien. Cuando le preguntaba qué había comido si la veía en la tarde o cuando le ayudaba a hacer la compra si tenía un rato libre y coincidían. Muchas veces el chico solo se ofrecía a ayudarla y ella contestaba con un "baka", por preocuparse tanto por ella, aunque amaba esos gestos por su parte.

Antes de dormirse pensó en todas las cosas que le gustaría hacer con él a diario, más de las que ya hacía de normal, y en todo lo que le gustaría decirle. Deseaba tener una excusa para hablar con él durante horas por mensaje instantáneo, verse a solas porque sí, y que él sintiera lo mismo. Quería dedicarle mil palabras de amor.

Con su último suspiro cansado se reconoció para sus adentros que se estaba enamorando de verdad de Kagamine Len.

* * *

 **Espero que hasta ahora os guste y que pueda seguir por el buen camino esta historia, que me gustaría mucho completar bien este proyecto.**

 **No voy a extenderme mucho porque no tengo nada más que decir.**

 **¡Gracias por vuestro tiempo!**


	3. WORLD IS MINE!

**Aquí el tercer capítulo, con sobrecarga de azúcar. Abstenerse gente sensible al exceso de dulce.**

 **Espero que os guste :)**

* * *

 **Aishite**

 _Parte III – World is Mine!_

Tras lo sucedido en la casa de los Kagamine, Miku sabía con certeza que el chico le gustaba de verdad. Sentía la necesidad de estar con él cada ratito que podía, pero se volvía vergonzosa a la hora de proponer un plan para ellos solos. Si iban al cine era idea de Len, y siempre había alguien más allí; si se aburría en casa y la llamaba, aparecía alguno de sus amigos, o incluso a veces ella veía como entraban y salían compañeros de su clase de allí. Nunca podía reunir el valor suficiente para hablar con él de salir un día solos, y es que incluso con el apoyo de Luka sentía que no era capaz.

-N-no puedo...-Murmuraba, móvil en mano.

-Si puedes. Es un amigo.

-¡Por eso mismo! Podría sospechar que es raro, porque nunca hemos quedado solos. Los amigos quedan en grupo. Y más si son del sexo opuesto.

-Miku-chan, tu crees eso porque te gusta, pero nadie pensaría nada raro de quedar con una amiga.-Explicó la pelirosa.-Ahora pídele salir a hacer algo.

Miku asintió y frunció el ceño, disponiendo sus pulgares a teclear un mensaje en su teléfono. Frunció el ceño, sacó la lengua y...

-¡No puedo!- Lloriqueó.

La pobre chica no podía siquiera hablar con él por mensaje instantáneo por miedo a que la considerase una pesada, pues se veían todos los días. Se dejó caer en el sofá de su casa, agotada de no saber qué inventar para acercarse a él.

-¿Qué puedo hacer? - Empezó a acariciar al gato anaranjado que la observaba, sentado a su lado.- Sólo puedo estar con él cuando hay más gente delante. ¡¿Y qué haces tu aquí?!- Se sobresaltó, levantandose de golpe, al reconocer al gato de Len en su sofá.- Mmm... ¿Y si le dijese que viene alguien más y esa persona "no pudiese venir"?- Acentuó sus palabras haciendo el gesto de comillas con sus manos en alto, como si Momo pudiese comprenderla. La gata se limitó a maullar y Miku golpeó la palma de su mano izquierda con su puño derecho.- ¡Eso haré! Vamos, pequeña. Tu serás mi excusa.- Agarró al felino y lo sacó en brazos al rellano para acercarse a la casa de los Kagamine.

-Hola, Miku-ch... ¡Momo! -Se sorprendió Kagamine Lily al ver a la joven con la gata en brazos.

-La he encontrado dentro de mi casa.-Comentó al entregársela.

-Lo siento, Miku-chan. Gracias. Len se pondrá muy contento de ver que ha vuelto.

-¡Momo!- Salió corriendo y se acercó a la puerta.- Ya no sabía dónde más buscarla. Arigatou.-Hizo una reverencia ante la chica mientras su madre se retiraba con la bola de pelo en brazos.

-No hay de qué. Oye, va a venir una amiga a ver una peli, y he pensado que, si no estás ocupado, podrías venir.

-Por mi perfecto.-Respondió él, sonriéndole como de costumbre.

-Estupendo. En mi casa a las cinco.-Se despidió con la mano, caminando de espaldas hacia su puerta. Él cerró y ella entró a su apartamento para saltar y rodar por el suelo en un arrebato de alegría desmedida. No había sido tan difícil después de todo. La invadió el deseo que fuesen las cinco cuanto antes y se dedicó a arreglarse y desarreglarse hasta elegir el atuendo más apropiado para no ser desaliñada y no parecer emperifollada. Un recogido simple de coleta alta y unos vaqueros pirata con camiseta de manga corta color blanco serían suficiente, pues dentro de su casa no hacía frío.

-Ya casi son las cinco.-Cogió el teléfono para mirar la hora.-Bien. Plan en marcha.-Bromeó en voz alta. Escribió un mensaje y cuando la pantalla marcó el mensaje como recibido, lo borró. Al poquito de eso llamaron al timbre y se levantó de un salto.-¡Ya voy!-Dijo, dándose tiempo para abrir.

Recogió el bol y el vaso de la mesa y se calzó los pies con zapatillas de andar por casa. Entonces, respirando hondo, abrió.

-Hola, Len-kun.- Saludó.- Perdona, estaba recogiendo los platos, hoy he comido tarde.-Se disculpó.

-Nada, está bien. Solo has tardado un minuto.-Sonrió.

-Pasa, pasa.-Lo invitó, y le señaló unas zapatillas de casa.-Son las de mi padre. Igual son un poco grandes. Si lo prefieres están las de mi madre.

-Gracias, Miku-chan.-El chico no parecía tan relajado como siempre.-¿Está tu amiga aqui ya?

-No, aún no ha llegado. No creo que tarde mucho más.-Respondió.-Voy a despejar la mesa un poco más.-Dijo, retirándose al salón y cogiendo su par de palillos y la servilleta.

Una vez en la cocina se dispuso a fregar lo poco que había manchado ese día, siendo tan natural como podía.

-Bonita casa.-Dijo él, asomándose a la cocina. Parece más grande que la mía.

-Eso es porque vivo sola y mis padres no han querido cargarlo todo de muebles, por si tuviésemos que irnos.

-¿Iros?- Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

-Sí.-Se entristeció ella.- Por eso de que trabajan tanto tiempo fuera. Cuando vinimos aquí yo ya era un poco más mayor y por eso les convencí para quedarme sola, pero si terminan sus negocios aquí y les destinan a otro lado tendremos que mudarnos.

Se hizo un silencio entre ambos, en el que solo se escuchaba el correr del agua al enjuagar los cacharros. Cuando cerró el grifo levantó la cabeza y vio al chico algo incómodo. Le puso una mano en el hombro y este la miró. La pregunta de sus ojos verdosos era evidente.

-Es solo que has sido mi primera amiga aquí, y me has ayudado mucho. La idea de que pudieses mudarte tan pronto me entristece.-Comentó, pero aún así sonrió con pena. Ella apretó su brazo y lo reconfortó.

-Tranquilo, es una posibilidad remota.

Ambos se sonrieron y alargaron el silencio de camino al salón, en el cual esperaron pacientemente, sin compartir siquiera una mirada. Fue poco después cuando el teléfono de la joven comenzó a vibrar y sonar en su bolsillo.

-Disculpa.-Pidió, poniéndose de pie.

-¿Miku-chan?-Preguntó una voz femenina, casi con miedo, al otro lado del auricular.-¿Ha ocurrido algo?

-¿Cómo? Oh, no te preocupes, Haku. Otro día será.

-¿Eh? ¿El qué? Tu me has pedido que te llamase.

-Hasta otra.

-¡M-miku-chan! ¿Qué- La chica cortó la llamada, dejando a la chica albina con muchas dudas.

-Pues Haku no va a poder venir hoy.-Comentó entristecida.-Le he dicho que tendrá que ser otro día.

-Pues hasta otra.-Comentó el chico, levantándose de su asiento.

-¿C-como? ¿Te vas?

-Sería descortés ver la película sin Haku, ¿no crees?-Sonrió.-Será mejor esperarla. Gracias y-se encaminó a la puerta- ha sido un placer pasar este ratito contigo.

Cuando salió, aunque contenta por sus palabras, no pudo evitar sentir la decepción consigo misma. Todo había fallado, nuevamente. ¡Con lo fácil que hubiese sido invitarlo directamente! Al menos no tendría excusa para marcharse tan pronto. Tendría que intentarlo nuevamente, sin fallos en su plan esta vez. O estaban solos o no resultaría. Pero...

-Verdaderamente no puedo. Creo que voy a llorar.- La frustración era superior a sus fuerzas, y se notaba en su forma de hablar en voz alta, caminando por toda la habitación y gesticulando frenéticamente. Una voz femenina le contestó con calma.

-Miku-chan, escúchame.-Pidió.-Si no puedes, no puedes. Tampoco dramatices. Si de verdad quisieras lo hubieses hecho ya, porque ni el miedo sería más fuerte que esto.-La chica solo agachó la cabeza, mirando al teléfono móvil que descansaba sobre el escritorio. La voz de Luka continuó.-Bien.-Aprobó el silencio.-¿Cómo puede ser que la chica que cree que en la música no vale rendirse y que quien no apuesta no gana tenga miedo de ser "rechazada" por un chico? Tampoco le estás pidiendo salir oficialmente, solo tomar algo juntos y solos, porque sí.

-¿Y si pregunta?-Opinó.

-Le dices que querías salir y pensaste en él. Punto. La joven hizo un puchero e hinchó los carrillos, como si Luka pudiese verla.- Sé que estás haciendo pucheros, te conozco demasiado.-Completó la mayor al otro lado de la línea, y Miku mudó la expresión a una más relajada. Sabía que su amiga tenía razón, no podía negarlo, cuánto menos en voz alta, así que soltó un bufido. Pero tampoco pudo actuar con respecto a esos deseos.

Cada vez que se encontraban para ir a clase recibía una mirada de desaprobación de Megurine Luka, que le reprochaba comportarse como si nada con él, cuando cualquier momento era bueno para invitarlo a hacer algo. Miku solo agachaba la cabeza, con pesar, y se quedaba un tiempo desconectada de la conversación. Incluso en los descansos la chica no podía mirar a la joven, que se mantenía fría y seria.

-¡Ah, Miku-chan!- Llamó la voz de Haku, que se aproximó tímidamente a su mesa.

-¿Si, Haku-chan?

-¿Que ocurrió el otro día, cuando me pediste que te llamase?-Luka arqueó una ceja, fingiéndose ajena a la conversación.

-Oh, no fue nada. Solo que-vio a Len acercarse a ellas con su bandeja en las manos y se comenzó a poner nerviosa, intercalando la mirada entre su amiga y el chico a sus espaldas, frotándose las manos sobre el regazo.-Es que... Necesitaba una coartada con mis padres, eso es todo. Por eso no pude explicarte nada.-Se apresuró a mentir, mostrándole las palmas de las manos y agitándolas, como si la albina la estuviese presionando o algo.

-Pero... Tus padres viven lejos y...

-Era una video-conferencia. Muchas gracias por todo, Haku.-Hizo una reverencia con la cabeza, mientras el rubio tomaba asiento.

-Haku-chan, a ver si podemos quedar en otra ocasión.-Invitó Len, sonriéndole a la chica, no queriendo importunarla al preguntarle por sus asuntos.

-¿Eh?-La joven se sonrojó de sobremanera y balbuceó algo incomprensible antes de salir huyendo.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Len a la de coletas idénticas, por lo bajo.

-Ha dicho que sí, que ya se verá.-Rió ella un poco al ver la reacción de su amiga.

Luka había mantenido su vista fija en su plato todo el tiempo, pero sin despegar el oído. Fue entonces cuando, sin siquiera mirar a los otros dos, habló.

-¿Qué haces mañana, Len?-Su tono era serio, y aquello les pilló por sorpresa. El chico pestañeó un par de veces.

-Pues...-Se quedó pensando, viendo que ella ni siquiera lo miraba.-No tenía nada pensado, más allá de hacer los deberes.

-Puedes terminarlos pronto y venirte conmigo a dar un paseo, o venirte y terminarlos tarde.

-Vaya, parece que no tengo elección.-Bromeó él, riendo, pero su acompañante no parecía muy contenta.

La chica estaba totalmente desconcertada. No había hablado hacia ambos, solo hacia el chico.

Incluso cuando levantó la vista, aún seria, a quien miró directamente fue a ella, y no vio complicidad o algo similar en sus ojos, sino un reto, unos orbes grises desafiantes que le helaron la sangre. ¿Cómo había llegado a ese extremo? Estaba loca.

-Tu decides, pero no acepto un no.

-¿Por qué tanto interés en salir conmigo?-Interrogó, bromista, apuntándola con el tenedor de plástico.

-Simplemente me apetece hacer algo con un amigo. No es tan raro, ¿verdad?

¿Era su imaginación o estaba odiando a Luka con todas sus fuerzas? Fue aún peor cuando escuchó la respuesta del rubio, pues no comprendía que estaba sucediendo en aquella mesa donde su mejor amiga parecía aprovecharse de lo que sabía y él no parecía darse cuenta de nada.

-No, por supuesto.

-De hecho, tengo entendido que Miku-chan estuvo viendo unas pelis en tu casa, ¿o no?

-Si, pero no te ofendas.-Se apresuró a explicarse el joven, agitando las manos ante la pelirrosa como si tuviese que calmarla.-Ella vive justo al lado, así que la invité. Si hubiese sido algo menos improvisado hubiese contado contigo.

-No es problema. ¿Quedamos a las cinco de la tarde?

-Claro. ¿Vienes?-Preguntó en dirección a la chica de coletas aqua, que seguía sin reaccionar.

-¿Eh? Yo...

-Precisamente te invito a ti porque ella va a visitar a sus tíos.

-Ah, no tenía ni idea, Miku. Lo siento.-Le sonrió el más joven, frotándose la nuca.

-N-no pasa nada.-Sonrió ella, forzosamente. Había olvidado por completo que había quedado en cenar con sus tíos, los padres de Mikuo, porque estaban preocupados de que estuviese mucho tiempo sola y sin sus padres. Con suerte podía convencer al chico...

Cuando sonó el timbre, Luka cerró su libro como si nada y lo guardó en su mochila, mientras Len se levantaba de un brinco. Salió corriendo tras murmurar algo de un examen, con la mano delante de la boca ya que apenas había terminado su plato. Miku esperó a perderle de vista para levantarse y poner ambas manos sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué mosca te ha picado? ¡Podía haber inventado cualquier excusa, era la ocasión perfecta!

-Pero es que no te he invitado.

-¿Qué clase de amiga eres tu? ¿Acaso estás jugando con lo que sabes para quedarte con Len?

-No. No es mi tipo, aunque si con esa táctica consiguiese que le hablases y peleases por él podría ponerla en marcha.-Cerró la mochila y la miró de frente, totalmente tranquila y sonriente.-No te pongas celosa. Lo que pretendo es que veas desde fuera y juzgues tu misma si él verá tan raro quedar a solas conmigo, puesto que solo somos amigos. Y que lo que piensen los demás debe darte igual si tu puedes pasar un buen rato.-Miku agachó la vista, avergonzada por haber desconfiado así de la chica.-No he visto que nadie piense que Kaai Yuki y Honne Dell salen juntos por quedar para dar una vuelta. De hecho, crees que está más interesada en Len por ir a ver una peli con más gente.-Miku se quedó en el sitio, mirando sus pies.- _Baka_ , te veo a la salida.-La chica le acarició el pelo al pasar por su lado y depositó un beso en su frente, con cariño. Miku suspiró aliviada y se marchó a su aula, viendo que ya llegaba tarde.

El esperado viernes había llegado, y con él la hora de salir de las clases. Cuando Miku se encontró con Luka en la puerta del edificio, Len ya las esperaba en la puerta del patio delantero. Agitó el brazo para que pudieran verlo y ellas se encaminaron hacia la salida. Una vez se juntaron comenzaron a caminar.

-Bueno, te veo a las cinco en algún lugar, ¿no?

-Iré a recogerte. No me viene mal, y se donde vives.-Bromeó la mayor, mientras que Miku se mantenía al margen de la conversación, observando sus propios pasos.

-Trae paraguas, no te pase como a Miku-chan. Hoy va a llover.-Bromeó el, dándole un codazo a la aludida, que volvió en sí con una risa forzada y apartándose el pelo de la cara. Luka sabía perfectamente que esa reacción no era real, pero se mantuvo fría. Eso ayudaría a la joven, sin duda.

-Aquí nos despedimos, por ahora.-Se despidió la chica con la mano, y sin demora se encaminó a casa, dejando al rubio y a su mejor amiga a solas, como venía haciendo desde el segundo día de ese curso escolar.

-¿Te llevas muy bien con tus tíos?-Se interesó el chico.

-¿Eh? Bueno... AL no estar mis padres ellos se interesan mucho por mi.

-¿Cómo es que no te quedas con ellos cuando tus padres salen tanto tiempo fuera?

-Alguien se tiene que hacer cargo de la casa, y ya soy mayorcita.

-Bueno, aún tengo que prestarte mi paraguas cuando llueve.-Se burló Len. Ella rió de forma sarcástica.-Entonces, ¿no vas a estar en casa esta noche?

-Hasta mañana nada. ¿Por?-Preguntó, curiosa e ilusionada.

-Por si mi gata vuelve a escaparse. Imagino que cuando llegues me la devolverás.-Rió.

-Sí, por supuesto.-Respondió tras hacer reaccionar a su perdido cerebro, tratando de sonar convincente y sincera. Se sentía avergonzada.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la chica, que estaba antes que la de los Kagamine, él se despidió de ella con una amplia sonrisa.

-Pásalo bien con tu primo.

-No creo que sea posible, Mikuo es insufrible.

-Si te trata mal me aseguraré de compensarte.-Prometió él, guiñándole un ojo.

Ella se sonrojó y se quedó viendo como él alcanzaba la puerta de su casa, como una tonta. Entró en su propio apartamento y sintió que iba brincando por toda la casa, feliz como ella sola. Mikuo era tan malo con ella a veces que estaba segura de que Len tendría que compensarla. Preparó sus cosas en una bolsa: un pijama, una muda limpia, aseo personal. Todo esto mientras cantaba y tarareaba la mar de feliz y no fue siquiera consciente de que estaba bailando al quitarse el uniforma y ponerse ropa limpia, para así ahorrar meterla en la mochila. Cogió su consola portátil, su teléfono móvil y las llaves de casa antes de salir para comer con su familia. Bajó las escaleras, sin dejar de mirar atrás, esperando ver salir a Len y averiguar dónde lo llevaría Luka, sin embargo, el rubio no salió de casa a la vez que ella, y fue rumbo a casa del hermano de su padre con sus auriculares al máximo volumen. Los Hatsune vivían en un bajo de dos plantas, al más puro estilo japonés. Tenían hasta un pequeño jardín con un lago pequeñito y una entrada alta e imponente. Ella cruzó las puerta exteriores, paseando por las piedras de considerable tamaño hincadas en el terreno hasta subir el escalón frontal y llamar al timbre, aunque llegaba bien a la aldaba, quería asegurarse de que la oían. Apagó la música y poco después la recibió una mujer un poco más alta que ella, de cabellos cortos y rojizos.

-¡Miku-chan! Llegas justo a tiempo.-La abrazó, rebosante de felicidad.

-Hola, tía.-Saludó ella con cariño. La mujer le cogió la bolsa y la llevó a una habitación.

-Tu tío y tu primo están ya en el comedor.-Dijo, mientras se alejaba por el pasillo.

-Está bien.-Le respondió, mientras se quitaba las zapatillas y pasaba al interior.

-¡Hey, Miku-chan!-Saludó su tío, de sus mismos cabellos aqua, mirándola por encima de sus gafas.

-Hola, tío.-Saludó con una pequeña reverencia.-Mikuo.-Se dirigió al chico con cierta sequedad, pero procurando sonar educada ante su padre.

El chico la miró un par de segundos más y le sacó la lengua como todo saludo, serio. Ella sintió que enrojecía de rabia y tomó asiento a un lado de la mesa, dejando que su tío terminase de leer el artículo del periódico y que su primo se centrara en su teléfono móvil. Debía estar hablando con alguno de sus ligues. Cuando su tía regresó se sentó con ella a la mesa, de rodillas, como ellos hacían, y empezaron a comer.

-¡Itadakimasu!

-Miku, ¿que tal las clases?

-Todo va bien. Estoy algo floja en matemáticas, pero lo demás lo llevo al día. Por suerte tengo a Luka-chan para ayudarme con el inglés.-Explicó.

-Sabes que si tienes alguna dificultad cuentas con nosotros, y con Mikuo aunque esté en otra clase.-Explicó su tía con amabilidad.

El joven se atragantó con su refresco, y rompió la conversación con una tos angustiosa y larga que parecía no terminar nunca. Cuando se recuperó miró a su madre pidiendo discreción. No quería que fuesen ofreciendo su ayuda sin su permiso.

-Bueno,-empezó Masaru Hatsune al poco de acabar de comer- con vuestro permiso, voy a echarme un rato.-Se excusó, saliendo de la habitación y cerrando tras él la puerta corredera.

Miku no sabía dónde había ido su tía, pero ojalá supiese donde estaba para ir con ella. Se había llevado su bolsa y con ella su teléfono y su consola, así que solo podía mirar la televisión, donde no daban nada bueno, y observar a Mikuo, repantigado en el suelo con su teléfono, chateando con una, o varias, chicas que se derretían por él. Se ve que iba en los genes. No ponía quedarse quieta, esperando que el tiempo pasase y se hiciese de noche. Además, no podía sacar a cierto rubio de su cabeza. No tuvo más remedio que hablar con su primo, porque irse sola a dar una vuelta podía sentarle mal a su tía.

-Mikuo...-Murmuró, obteniendo un bufido como respuesta.-¿Podemos salir?-Fue entonces cuando él levantó la cabeza, muy sorprendido, y la miró sin dar crédito. Ella se sonrojó y apartó la vista, pues bastante difícil le resultaba como para que encima ahora la mirase fijamente.-Ya sé que no hacemos muchas cosas juntos, pero no quiero venir a tu casa para que estés con el móvil y yo de brazos de cruzados. Podríamos darnos una oportunidad.

-Supongo...-Dijo, incorporándose y dejando el teléfono a un lado, sin terminar la frase que estaba escribiendo.-¿Dónde quieres ir?

-Había pensado en dar una vuelta por el centro y... No sé... Mirar alguna tienda, tomar algo...-No sonaba a plan convincente.

-¿Podemos comprar juegos?-Se sorprendió gratamente.

-No lo dudes.

-¡Hecho!-Prácticamente se levantó de un salto y Miku percibió que aún llevaba el uniforme puesto, y la camisa de este abierta.-Voy a cambiarme, no tardaré.

-Este chico no tiene remedio...-Se quedó allí, esperando de pie, mirando su reflejo en el cristal. Llevaba unos vaqueros ceñidos de color oscuro, botas no muy altas por encima de estos, y un jersey de color gris claro. Se notaba que el curso ya estaba avanzado porque el calor del inicio había desaparecido, aunque la calefacción ayudaba a estar muy calentito dentro de la casa. No tardó mucho en abrirse la puerta de nuevo, mientras ella se recogía una coleta alta y se arreglaba el flequillo.

-Estoy listo.-Anunció su primo, invitándola a salir del cuarto.

-¿Sabes? Pensaba que me costaría mucho más convencerte. No te haces tanto de rogar como dicen.-Bromeó ella.

-Tampoco puedes ofrecerme gran cosa.-Retó él, saliendo de la casa.

-Podía conseguirte hasta una cita con Luka-chan.-Explicó ella entre risas.

-Con... Luka...-Pareció no reaccionar en un principio, pero el chico no añadió nada más y ella continuó riendo.

Cogieron un atajo , bajando unas escaleras llenas de hojas marrones y amarillas, y salieron a una calle peatonal en la que hacía bastante aire. Había sido buena idea recogerse el cabello, pero Mikuo fue más listo, porque llevaba un gorro de lo más calentito. Miku lo miró hinchando los carrillos y él solo pudo reír con picardía. No tardaron mucho en llegar al centro, pues no había mucha gente en las calles. Mientras que él se dirigía directamente al centro comercial, su prima no dejaba de buscar con la mira por todos los alrededores.

-¡Vamos, que aquí hace frío!-Se quejaba él y ella no tuvo más remedio que obedecer, cabizbaja.

Se estaba helando ahí fuera, pero dentro hacía buena temperatura. Mikuo se desprendió del gorro y se lo dio a sujetar a ella, que tuvo la primera reacción de sostenerlo y acabó cargando con él.

-¡Baka!-Se quejó, y él volvió a reír, travieso.

-La tienda de videojuegos no abre hasta dentro de un rato, pero podemos darnos una vuelta y ver tus cosas de chica.-Trató de ofender.

-¡Oye! Yo también quería venir aquí.-Se quejó, empezando a caminar por las tiendas, mirando escaparates de ropa y joyería. Mikuo bufó, a su lado, caminando de brazos cruzados y mirando los cristales de reojo, sin el menor interés.

Al pasar por la puerta de la joyería, Miku divisó dos cosas inconfundibles: la melena rosa de su mejor amiga y a Kagamine Len. Estaban mirando algo en los estantes de la joyería, y la chica no pudo evitar desconfiar, aunque sabía que Luka no tenía intenciones más allá que poner a Miku nerviosa. Paso de largo, tratando de que no la vieran y de que Mikuo tampoco quisiese acercarse, o Luka sabría las intenciones de Miku. Cogió al peliaqua de la mano y tiró de él.

-¡Eh!-Se asombró él, trotando tras ella.

-Quiero coger una mesa en el piso de arriba. Esa cafetería tiene mucha clientela y tienes que probar su bollería.-Explicó, creyendo que lo más razonable sería inventar una excusa sobre las plazas limitadas en un buen lugar para justificar sus prisas repentinas.

-Pero, ¿no puedes esperar?

-No, porque tomar algo caliente ahora nos vendría de lujo.-Explicó, y lo arrastró a las escaleras mecánicas. Cuando vio a sus dos amigos salir de la joyería le colocó rápidamente el gorro al chico y, aunque lo tenía enfundado, ella no lo soltó y se ocultó tras él, mirándolo a los ojos.-¡Te queda tan mono este gorro!

-¡¿Q-qué?!-Preguntó, sonrojado.-¡No soy mono!-Se lo quitó de golpe.-Y estás muy rara... Si no querías llevarlo en la mano habérmelo dicho. Aún así ella no le escuchaba, porque estaba buscando a los otros dos con la vista, mientras ascendían, y los vio entrar en la tienda de ropa de al lado de la joyería. Suspiró tranquila.

-Uff...-Se llevó una mano al pecho.

-¿Me estás escuchando?-Quiso saber él, bajando de las escaleras mecánicas.

-S-si... si...-Ella lo guió hasta la cafetería que tanto le gustaba y cogió una mesa cualquiera, con dos sillas.

-¿Qué quieres?-Preguntó él, aún de pie.-Voy a pedir.

-Un chocolate caliente y un donut.

Mikuo se retiró a pedir, murmurando que si ella estaba rara o que sí como se había dejado arrastrar a aquello. Miku seguía sentada, apoyando la cabeza en las manos, tratando de calmarse. Ni siquiera tenía una relación con Len como para necesitar saber qué hacía o dónde estaba ni con quien, pero algo parecido a los celos empezaba a nacer dentro de ella. Sentía miedo de dejar que ese sentimiento se apoderase de ella, pero sentía que hasta que no se enamorase de otra persona o hasta que no tuviese una relación con él, no podría soportar que pudiese aparecer otra, o que alguien se interesase en él. Necesitaba confiar en él con una prueba. Tampoco podía echárselo en cara porque él no tenía que esperar que ella confiase en él, pues era libre. Definitivamente estaba en una situación de lo más complicada, y odiaba sentirse así de insegura y confusa. Al poco llegó Mikuo con las cosas de ambos.

-¿Que te pasa?-Esta vez sonaba verdaderamente preocupado, y en lo que ella levantaba la mirada para contestar, él había dejado rápidamente la bandeja y se había inclinado a su lado.-¿Alguien te ha hecho algo?

-N-no... Solo que me siento mal...

-¿Te duele la cabeza?

-No, no. Es que igual no deberíamos haber salido, no te veo contento con esto.

-¡Bobadas!-Se sentó frente a ella.-Está bien que hagamos algo juntos, más allá de vernos en clase y esas cosas.-Aún así, su sonrisa se veía apagada.-¿Sabes? Hacía bastante que no salía a hacer nada. Mis amigos se pasan el día jugando a videojuegos y otros con la novia. Yo solo salgo de casa cuando una chica está interesada en mí, pero contigo no es como salir con una chica.

-¿Perdona?-Inquirió ella, ofendida, haciendo teatro, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

-Quiero decir que no es como que vaya a salir contigo, o a besarte...-Se explicó, y ella empezó a reír.

-¡Ya lo sé, tonto!-Se burló, y se acercó uno de los vasos de chocolate y su donut. Mikuo la imitó, con su vaso y su porción de tarta de fresa y nata, sacandole la lengua.

Las horas parecían minutos, y cuando se dieron cuenta ya habían terminado sus refrigerios y se estaba haciendo tarde. La tienda de videojuegos ya llevaba una hora y media abierta, pero ni se habían percatado. Era la primera vez en tiempo que los dos hacían algo divertido juntos, como una familia unida, y preferían, por esta vez, mantener ese espíritu. Era extraño sentirse cercana a Mikuo, incluso había conseguido alejar a Len de su mente de forma obsesiva durante ese rato, y agradeció que así fuese. Ahora entendía porque sus tíos le decían que podía buscar apoyo en ellos, porque estaba tan separada de sus padres que lidiaba sola con sus problemas y no encontraba un solo momento de paz para sí misma.

-A propósito,-empezó Mikuo, cuando salían del centro comercial-te queda bastante bien el pelo recogido.

-Me alegra que te hayas fijado.

-Verte siempre con las coletas ayuda a darse cuenta.-Comentó él, dándolo por obvio. Rieron un poco mientras se encaminaban de regreso a la casa de él.-Ahora, si me disculpas, voy a hacer uso de mi gorro para no despeinarme.-Tendió la mano para que ella se lo diera, y entre risas intentó ponerselo sin que diera resultado, su coleta estaba demasiado alta.

Una vez en la casa y con el pijama ya puesto, la chica terminó de cenar y ayudó a Mikuo a recoger la mesa, mientras esta vez fregaba su tío. Se despidió de todos y se fue al dormitorio que le habían prestado, deseosa de volver ya a su casa para ver a Len, aunque había pasado un buen día sin preocuparse tanto por él. Su cerebro y corazón se habían tomado su merecido respiro. Aún así, ella no podía dormir, porque había algo que aún la perturbaba, que le faltaba. Miró el reloj y ya era casi la una, por lo que sabía que todos debían estar ya en la cama. Se levantó y salió al oscuro pasillo exterior, dónde hacía un frío helador. Se abrazó a sí misma y caminó en calcetines hasta la habitación de su primo, que dormía boca abajo. Se acercó a su lado y él se movió al escuchar la puerta abrirse y notar el frío.

-¿Miku?-Preguntó.

-Sí, soy yo.-Sonrió.

-¡Jod...!-Acalló el grito, incorporándose rápidamente.-¿Qué haces aquí?-Susurró.

-Duermes como los niños.-Rió ella.

-Estaba hablando con una chica y me he quedado así...-Se quejó, mirando a otro lado.

-Solo quería darte las gracias por lo de hoy. De verdad me hacía falta.-Dijo, y trató de abrazarlo, pero él no se dejó, aún adormilado.-Bueno, supongo que has completado el cupo de amabilidad por hoy.-Rió y salió de la habitación mientras él completaba su frase.

-O por el mes.

Miku volvió a su dormitorio y se durmió, ahora más tranquila, de haberle hecho saber a su primo que en el fondo le apreciaba un poco.

A la mañana siguiente, después de desayunar, se despidió de su familia, aunque Mikuo permanecía alejado, como de costumbre, y se volvió a casa, más relajada. Cualquiera pensaría que venía de un retiro o un spa en vez de de estar con la familia. Sonriendo y tarareando abrió la puerta de casa y vació su bolsa de ropa, para guardarla en su lugar correspondiente. No quiso perder esa paz mental que tenía así que optó por dedicarle unas horitas a su querido y abandonado juego. No pasaron ni veinte minutos cuando llamaron a su puerta. Extrañada se levantó, dejando el juego en pausa, y se acercó con cautela, sin hacer ruido, a la puerta. Detrás de esta pudo oír susurros y preguntó con desconfianza:

-¿Quién es?

-¿Miku-chan?-Preguntó la voz de su mejor amiga.

-¿Luka?-Abrió y se dio de bruces con Luka y su acompañante, Len.-¿Qu...?

-¡Sorpresa!-Saludaron los otros dos.

-¿Por... por qué sorpresa?- Se extrañó, sin dejar de sonreír como una tonta. Se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar, notando que Len llevaba los brazos tras la espalda.

-¿Recuerdas que en agosto fue tu cumpleaños pero no pude hacerte ningún regalo por ciertos motivos?

-Si...-Respondió aún con desconfianza, mirando con sospecha a los dos a quienes había visto de compras el día anterior.

-Pues aquí lo tienes.-Len sacó de detrás su espalda un envoltorio azul oscuro, con una pegatina que decía: "felicidades", a la señal de Luka. La chica amplió su sonrisa, sin comprender nada.-Le pedí ayuda a Len para escogerlo, y él quiso poner de su parte también.

-Esperamos que te guste.

-Muchas gracias chicos.

-De gracias nada, nos quedamos a comer.-Bromeó Len.

-Si, pero cocinaremos para ti.-Añadió Luka.

-¿Puedo...?

-No, si lo desenvuelves pierde su valor.-Continuó bromeando el rubio.-¡Claro!

La chica desenvolvió el papel con sumo cuidado. Aquello no parecía una joya, porque la caja era muy grande, y tampoco un libro, porque era muy fino. Cuando vio la caratula de un videojuego no pudo hacer más que abrir los ojos y la boca, con sorpresa, mezclando su expresión con una amplia sonrisa.

-N-no sé que decir. Hacía tiempo que quería comprarlo. ¡Tengo tan abandonada mi otra consola!

-No digas nada, solo ábrela.-Insistió la chica.

Cuando Miku abrió la caja, junto al CD, reposaba una bonita pulsera plateada que decía: "The world is mine". Era una frase que a ella le gustaba decirle a Luka cuando se "enamoraba" de un chico. Solía decir que ese sería su príncipe, que ella era una diva y que el mundo era suyo. Eso solo despertaba risas en Luka, pero siempre se quedaba en eso, en una frase graciosa que decía una chica con "corazones en los ojos" ante un chico guapo al que no volvería a ver. Rió al verla y se apresuró a ponersela, con ayuda de la chica, mientras su vecino sostenía la caja del videojuego.

-Recuerda: el mundo es tuyo.-Le guiñó el ojo. Miku sonrió y la abrazó, y luego le sonrió a Len, temerosa de lanzarse sobre él con excesiva confianza.

 _-A ver si así consigues quitarte ese miedo que nunca has tenido a declarar tus sentimientos por un chico.-_ Pensó la de cabello rosa, riendo por dentro, al ver que verdaderamente su mejor amiga se había enamorado.

Los tres comieron juntos, riendo y recordando momentos divertidos que habían vivido las dos juntas, y Miku le contó a Luka con detalle la primera vez que vio a Len, durante su mudanza. Poco después pusieron el juego para jugar los tres juntos en el salón, cuando recogieron la mesa. Miku no quería que el día terminase nunca, pero, por desgracia, tanto el uno como el otro, tenían que volver a casa. Se despidió de ellos en la puerta, y mientras Luka se retiraba, Len permaneció un poco más en la puerta de ella.

-Nos vemos, Miku-chan.-Se despidió con la mano, dando un par de pasos en dirección al número 37, que era su puerta.-Por cierto, bonito peinado.-Añadió, y ella se llevó la mano al pelo, buscando su coleta alta, sonriendo en dirección a él.

Cuando se perdió en su propio apartamento ella corrió al interior del suyo para coger su teléfono y hablar con Luka. Le dio las gracias nuevamente por el detalle y le aseguró que estaba verdaderamente ilusionada. Escribió entonces lo que le acababa de pasar:

 _Se ha fijado en mi peinado. ¡Lo ha notado!-_ Tecleó.

 _Jajajaja_

 _Ya empiezo a sentirme como una princesa._

 _Si, te falta el caballo blanco que siempre soñaste._

 _Tenías razón.-_ se miró la pulsera que le acababan de regalar, recordándole al fin lo que necesitaba saber. _-El mundo es mío._ -Repitió aquello en voz alta, volviendo a mirar el regalo en su muñeca.

Es bien sabido que a todas las chicas les encanta que su novio o el chico que les gusta, perciba los cambios de ropa, zapatos y peinado, y cuando esto sucede quiere decir que de verdad esa persona está pendiente de ti. Miku se sentía especial por primera vez, sentía que alguien notaba si se había arreglado o si ese día se veía especialmente bonita. Su corazón latía tan rápido por la felicidad que pensaba que incluso con auriculares podría escucharlo.

¿Qué sería lo próximo? ¡¿Colmarla de dulces en los descansos de clases?! Ya no podía esperar.

Recibió un último mensaje, demasiado pendiente de su absoluta y cegadora felicidad, no lo leería pasado un rato, en el que habría rodado lo suficiente sobre la alfombra y saltado repetidas veces sobre el sofá.

 _Dejando de lado todo esto, ¿te vas a presentar este año al concurso de talentos?_

* * *

 **Generando intriga en algunos finales, no le viene mal.**

 **No mentí en lo de la ternura: Miku sigue enamoradísima, Len y Luka son adorables y Mikuo tiene hasta corazón (ojo: hago referencia al Mikuo de este fic, que todos los vocaloid tienen kokoro...)**

 **Nuevamente: espero que lo hayáis disfrutado, espero vuestros comentarios y sugerencias, y regalaros un nuevo capítulo (a partir de ahora será todo más intenso) no muy tarde :)**


	4. THE SNOW WHITE PRINCESS IS

**Lo prometido es deuda. Aquí os dejo un capitulito más de esta historia. Espero que lo disfrutéis.**

* * *

 **Aishite**

 _Parte IV – The Snow White Princess is..._

Entre sus celos, la quedada con Mikuo y la sorpresa que se había llevado por parte de sus amigos había olvidado que durante el segundo trimestre se celebraba un concurso de talentos, al que ella siempre había ansiado presentarse. Luka le insistía en que tenía posibilidades, que debía hacerlo. Meiko-sensei la animaba muchas veces, pero no se veía capaz de ponerse frente a un grupo de gente y hacer lo que ella consideraba que hacía mejor: cantar. La música era para ella algo necesario en la vida de cualquier persona, y amaba cantar con todo su ser. Sin embargo, temía ponerse nerviosa y desentonar, por no hablar de que nunca había recibido formación, y seguramente había chicas mejor preparadas que ella. Cuando estaba apunto de presentarse acababa por echarse atrás, y Luka la regañaba, pero ella ponía excusas nada verosímiles y lo dejaba estar. Esta vez, la de cabellos rosados, había abordado el tema con seguridad y de manera tajante. No tenía salida alguna.

 _-Espera, te llamo.-_ Escribió la más mayor, y Miku no tuvo más opción que descolgar el teléfono.

-¿Si?-Preguntó, con algo de temor.

-Miku-chan. No hagas lo mismo de todos los años, por favor. Meiko-sensei acabará por desistir y no te apoyará, y Kaito-sensei podría preparar algo, ambos parecen muy implicados con los alumnos, y tienes buen trato con ellos. Confían en ti.

-Ya, pero yo...

-Reconócelo de una vez, Miku.-Su tonó se volvió serio, y eso la hizo reaccionar.-Te da miedo actuar en público.

La de cabello aguamarina guardó silencio, asimilando aquellas palabras. Era la primera vez que Luka lo decía en voz alta, aunque Miku intuía que ella lo sabía, su amiga terminó por confirmar que ella era una cobarde. No pudo decir nada, porque sabía que tenía razón, y reconocérselo solo haría que Luka la intentase hacer entrar en razón, pero fue la otra la que volvió a hablar.

-Supongo que, como los años anteriores, no tiene sentido alguno que lo intente. He acabado cansada, como Sakine Meiko y Shion Kaito.-Explicó.-Buenas noches, Miku-chan.-Y cortó la llamada.

Aquella noche le costó dormir. Tras haber mirado el teléfono unos minutos cuando la otra colgó se levantó, sin expresión, para ponerlo a cargar y acostarse a dormir. Sin embargo, estuvo dando vueltas por el colchón, sobre sí misma, dándole vueltas a sus pensamientos. Al día siguiente había clase y no podía llegar tarde, pero no se encontraba de humor para estar allí, así que se planteó faltar a clases.

Se odió a si misma cuando se descubrió, ojerosa y bostezando, sentada en su pupitre, tratando de no dormirse en clase de Kaito-sensei. Lo peor de aquella clase es que, al ser específica de su modalidad, ya que su instituto se especializaba en artes escénicas y música sobre todo, se tenía que poner en movimiento, pues Kaito impartía clases de danza, pero le había dado al peliazul por pasar a la teoría, y no supo que era peor, si el moverse en clase teniendo tanto sueño, o si tener que aguantar más tiempo escuchando. Sus párpados se cerraban en contra de su voluntad, y trataba de tapar los bostezos con la mano. Suplicó porque el tiempo pasara rápido, pero parecía que el reloj jugaba en su contra y hasta iba en la dirección opuesta. Con el bolígrafo sobre el cuaderno empezó a garabatear, sin prestar atención a las notas de Kaito-sensei, el nombre del rubio que ocupaba su mente las veinticuatro horas del día. La letra _ele_ en mayúscula adornaba gran parte de la hoja, con corazones, e incluso una _eme_ mayúscula, de la cual, el último trazo, se convertía en la primera letra del nombre de su adorado rubio. Sorprendentemente eso ayudó a que las horas transcurriesen más ligeras y, por tanto, más rápido. El timbre marcó el final de la tercera hora, que estaba ese día ocupada por la asignatura de Shion Kaito, como las dos horas anteriores, por temas de horarios. Cuando la chica comenzó a recoger sus cosas con pesadez y los demás estaban prácticamente fuera, camino al recreo, el profesor se acercó a la chica.

-Hatsune.-Llamó educadamente el de pelo azul, sonriendo con comprensión. Ella levantó la cabeza, con pesadez, pero tratando de disimular su cansancio.

-¿Si, sensei?

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Ella no supo que decir, pues creyó que no lo habría notado. El chasqueó la lengua, al saber que se vio descubierta.-Fuera de formalidades, te he visto muy distraída hoy, y sé que te tomas en serio las clases específicas. ¿Ocurre algo?

-No... Hoy no he dormido bien, la verdad.-Contestó, con total confianza. Agachó la cabeza, esperando que no profundizase en lo que la mantenía en vela.

-Bueno.-Se sentó sobre el pupitre de ella, y le dedicó una cálida y reconfortante sonrisa, mientras ella lo observaba sorprendida por el trato tan personal en la escuela.-Si necesitas hablar alguna vez puedes contar conmigo.-Le dijo, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Ver a un profesor tan implicado con ella le hizo bien, de alguna manera, sintió que lo que decía Luka tenía sentido, de verdad confiaban en ella, si se preocupaban era porque sabían que ella podía llegar lejos. Agradecida, se levantó del asiento, y escuchó un ruido junto a la puerta. Se volvió y descubrió a Mikuo asomado.

-Ahm... ¿Interrumpo?-Preguntó, y por detrás de su cabeza apareció Len, que miró al interior y cruzó su mirada con la de la chica, que aún tenía la mano de Kaito-sensei en su hombro. Ella quiso sonreír pero Len continuó su rumbo, y Kaito la devolvió al mundo real.

-Adelante, Mikuo.-Ofreció.

-Tenía que hablar con usted, sensei, pero si mi prima le da problemas puedo hacerme cargo...

-Para nada, Miku es una alumna estupenda.-Respondió él, sin mudar esa expresión de alegría inexplicable y constante.

-¿E-en serio?-La observó y ella sonrió con orgullo, llevándose la mochila al hombro con superioridad. Cuando le pasó por al lado, y estando Kaito de espaldas a ellos, se acercó al oído de Mikuo, que en un primer instinto se hizo a un lado.

-Miku uno, Mikuo cero.-Con altivez, salió de la clase, dejando ondear sus coletas largas y lisas. Mikuo se quedó mirándola, con una mezcla de desafío y algo de rabia.

La chica se marchó, dejando al pelota de su primo con Shion Kaito, y bajó a la cafetería. Con suerte podría beber algo con cafeína para resistir el resto de la jornada. Encontró a Luka en una mesa vacía y se aproximó, con su bandeja en las manos. La chica no parecía alegre de verla, solo la saludó con la cabeza, y ni siquiera habló.

-Luka-chan, ¿podrías guardarme la bandeja mientras voy a por una bebida? Por favor.

-Si.-Respondió con cierta sequedad. Con la cabeza gacha, la más joven se fue a comprar un refresco de una de las máquinas, algo como una bebida energética, o con mucha cafeína y azúcar. Cuando volvió a la mesa, se sentó frente a su bandeja, de cara a Luka, que estaba enfrascada en un libro de no sabía qué. No dijo nada, pero podía intuir que su mejor amiga la estaba mirando de tanto en tanto, y acabó por escuchar el chasquido de su lengua antes de que hablase.

-No estoy enfadad, Miku-chan, pero sí frustrada. Es tu sueño y puede que pierdas la oportunidad de demostrar que vales. No al mundo, sino a ti misma, porque eres la única que parece no creerlo.-Dicho eso, se levantó de la mesa, ante la asombrada mirada de la adolescente, que pestañeó al verla salir del comedor escolar.

Aquellas palabras retumbaron en su mente las siguientes horas, algo más despejada gracias a una lata con burbujas y un sabor ácido que había comprado. Un último timbre ponía punto y final a las clases, y en esta ocasión fue Sakine Meiko quien alzó la voz entre el gentío para despertar su atención.

-Hatsune-chan,-la llamó, dejando a todos pendientes de sus palabras- ¿podrías quedarte cinco minutos?-Pidió amablemente.-Hay algo que me gustaría comentarte.-Explicó. Ella solo asintió y esperó a que todos saliesen, escuchando el cuchicheo y la intriga que nacía de todos los demás.

Seguro que llegaba a oídos de Mikuo y lo tendría la tarde molestándola. No sabía el porqué, no había motivo aparente, pero se enfadó con su tutora. Recogió sus cosas con calma y escuchó los tacones de la castaña acercarse a la puerta.

-¿Qué desean?-Preguntó, ya en la puerta.

-Quería saber si Miku podía...-Reconocía esa voz, era Len. Se dio la vuelta, como movida por un resorte, pero no solo no pudo ver bien al chico para saber qué quería, sino que tras él, se asomaba Mikuo, ¿cómo no? Volvió a mirar al frente y prestó atención.

-Tengo que tratar unos asuntos con ella, pero no tardará en salir. Puede esperarle o bien...

-No, no. No hay problema, nos iremos.-Se disculpó la voz del rubio, y Sakine Meiko cerró la puerta poco después. Volvió a sentir que se aproximaba a ella y se ponía de frente.

-¿Por dónde empiezo?-Parecía preguntarse a sí misma. Miku solo pudo tragar saliva, esperando una reprimenda y un motivo.-He hablado con Shion Kaito, así que puedes imaginar de qué trata el asunto.-Especificó. La chica se sintió algo más relajada, y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla.

-Si, _sensei._

-¿Se puede saber qué ocurre? La música es tu pasión, lo sabemos todos tus profesores desde hace años, y si nos esforzamos tanto contigo es porque sabemos de tu potencial.-Parecía que todo el mundo estaba en su contra.-Muchos alumnos de aquí valen, y se esfuerzan por demostrarlo. Tú eres la única que parece querer ocultarlo.

-Yo...-No supo bien que responder. Sus excusas pobres no valdrían de nada con alguien tan perspicaz como Meiko-sama.-¿Puedo serle muy sincera?-Se atrevió a pedir. Asintió la de cabello corto con la cabeza, también sorprendida por la actitud de la de ojos claros, que solía ser reservada con sus profesores y muy respetuosa.-Nunca he dicho esto en voz alta, ni siquiera a Megurine Luka, pero... Tengo miedo.-Asumió.-Sé que tengo miedo a fallar, a que algo salga mal, al público.

-Si quieres dedicarte a esto vas a tener muchísimo público, no es rentable un oficio como la música si nadie te escucha ni te ve. Sé de lo que hablo.-Trató de consolarla.-El único remedio es que superes ese miedo.

-O que me dedique a otra cosa...

-No pienso dejar a este mundo sin una voz como la tuya, ¿me oyes?-Espetó.-No quiero volver a oír una negativa como esa, porque, escúchame bien niña, tienes una voz preciosa, originalidad infinita y un aspecto adorable qué fascinaría al mundo.-Dicho esto, ante su asombro, levantó su cabeza poniendo dos dedos, índice y corazón, en la barbilla de su alumna.-Te seré muy clara: tienes un registro demasiado amplio para cantar lo que sea como para dejarlo pasar. Todos tenemos malos días, pero que el de hoy no signifique tu final sin haber empezado, porque la música es mi vida, y sé que sabes de lo que hablo. Así que no la desprecies así, porque tu puedes hacerle un regalo muy bonito a ese mundo.-Dijo.

Miku sentía que no terminaba de sorprenderse ese día. Todo el mundo era capaz de dejarla sin palabras, y no se arrepentía del todo de haber ido ese día a clase. El destino le estaba dando una lección, una señal, y quizá no volviese a tener una oportunidad como aquella. Si ya le costaba a Luka sacar tiempo en sus estudios y era mucho más disciplinada que ella, no podía imaginarse que sería de sí misma si cursaba el bachillerato y se apuntaba al dichoso concurso. Definitivamente era su última oportunidad, y no había recibido más que empujones hacia el escenario.

-No tengo nada más que añadir. Puedes irte.-Añadió, dándole la espalda a la de sendas coletas verdosas y recogiendo sus papeles. Con lágrimas de emoción en los ojos la chica se retiró, con la mochila a hombros.

Un remolino de sensaciones, voces, pensamientos, se instaló dentro de ella. Las palabras de Meiko, de Luka, la voz de Len, la cara de Mikuo... Todo la agobió sin descanso hasta casa, dónde la acompañaron sin descanso a cada paso. Sentada en el sofá, incapaz de hacer absolutamente nada, se vio con el teléfono en la mano, sabiendo que si no tomaba medidas ahora, no podría quitarse siquiera el uniforme. Buscó en la agenda y pulsó el botón de llamada. Esperó, escuchando los tonos con el teléfono en el oído.

-Miku-chan.-Se escuchó al fin la voz de Luka.

-¡Luka-chan!-Se emocionó ella, sintiendo que iba a llorar. -Luka...

-Miku, ¿ocurre algo?-Se asustó la mayor de las dos.

-¡No, no! Es solo que... Lo siento mucho. Tenías razón, el mundo es mío, y no tengo que sentir miedo. Tenía que haberte hecho caso desde el principio, pero Meiko-sensei ha sido muy clara. Sé que en parte es cosa tuya y... _Arigatou_. -Dijo, sintiéndose liberada y llorando de alivio.

-Sabía que a ella la tomarías más en serio. Te dije que estaban muy implicados contigo.-Suspiró y soltó una leve risa de felicidad.-Sabes que cuentas con mi piano y mi batería.-Comentó la chica. No tienes porqué presentarte sola.-Recordó.

-Si...-Hipó y se secó las lágrimas con la mano libre.-Lo sé.

-Ahora solo queda prepararse para el final del trimestre.-Apuntó la chica, sobreemocionada.-Tengo muchas ideas para ti, y...

-Tranquila, tranquila.-Rió la chica, acariciando un gato sobre su regazo.-No corras tanto o me volveré a asustar.

-Oh, si. Claro. Perdona.-Se disculpó, aún feliz.

-No te preocupes...-Cuando el gato saltó al suelo y se marchó a inspeccionar la casa fue cuando se dio cuenta de que ella no tenía gato.-E-espera... ¡Ay, madre!

-¿Qué?-Se asustó la otra chica.

-Que yo no tengo gato.-Explicó Miku, como si aquello fuese con la conversación.

-¿Cómo?

- _Gomenne_ , Luka, tengo que dejarte.-Explicó, a modo de disculpa. Luego te llamo.

-Está bien. Hasta luego.-Se despidió, y la chica colgó sin despedirse siquiera. Dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa de café del comedor y salió corriendo descalza a buscar al gato.

Se asomó a su dormitorio y luego retrocedió hasta el cuarto de baño, sin percatarse de que Momo caminó sigilosa y tranquila hasta su cuarto. Tras revisar hasta la bañera salió camino a la cocina, esperando que el animal buscase algo de comida. Revolvió toda la casa y descubrió que el felino salió corriendo de su cuarto, peleando con algo que llevaba en la boca. Ella levantó la vista cuando se vio descubierta y Miku se asustó al ver unos calcetines suyos en el hocico del animal.

-¡Momo!-La regañó, y el gato, se puso a la defensiva, sin soltar la prenda de algodón.-¡Suelta eso!-Dio un paso al frente y la mascota de su vecino salió disparada de forma cómica hacia el balcón por el que se había colado.

Cuando la chica salió pudo ver al gato ya en el balcón vecino. Con prisa salió del apartamento y rezó porque no hubiese nadie en la casa cuando llamase, pues Len no había vuelto con ella y no sabía a ciencia cierta si había alguien allí. Llamó a la puerta y esperó. Escuchó pasos y maldijo para sus adentros, asustada de saber quien abriría la puerta.

-Hola, Miku-chan.-Saludó Kagamine Lily.-Len está en su cuarto...

-No, no. Necesito hablar con usted.-Se apresuró a decir, tratando de acabar lo antes posible.

-Me iba a trabajar, lo siento.

-Solo será un segundo. Es Momo. Ha entrado en casa y ha cogido... Bueno...-Se ruborizó.-Ha tomado prestados mis calcetines.-Soltó. La mujer rió amablemente y volvió a entrar, para ver al gato jugar con la tela. Se los mostró a la chica con la mano en alto, mientras ella rezaba por que Len no saliese del dormitorio.-Esos, si.

-Lo siento mucho. Debí dejar el balcón abierto al irme al trabajo. Tengo la cabeza en tantas cosas.-Comentó, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Miku cogió lo que le pertenecía y las hizo una bola en su mano, para ocultarlos todo lo posible.

-No se preocupe, no me molesta. La próxima vez recordaré cerrar el cajón.-Explicó, aún sonrojada, frente a la puerta número treinta y nueve.

-Hasta luego, Miku-chan.-Se despidió ella, con su sonrisa cansada que tan bien conocía ya la joven. Se despidió con la mano y regresó a su apartamento, cerrando el balcón por si al gato se le ocurría volver.

Al día siguiente, tras haber descansado como se merecía, se sintió radiante. Estaba llena de energía y de positividad, y deseosa de encontrarse con Len en la puerta, pero Len no llegó. Había salido antes de tiempo, según su madre, y Miku se marchó algo desilusionada. Se topó con Luka a mitad de camino, como de costumbre, y le explicó que no sabía nada de Len, que no creía que lo viesen hoy, pero resultó que ni siquiera el no verlo ese día podía bajarle los ánimos.

-En cuanto llegue el recreo iré a apuntarme.-Anunció, llegando ya a la puerta del instituto. Luka sonrió.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-Perfecto. En secretaría a esa hora.-Se despidió y subió a su aula, cuando alguien tiró de una de sus coletas.

-¡Buenos días!-Canturreó una voz masculina a su lado. Era Mikuo.

-Luka se ha ido por el otro lado.-Dijo, por si trataba de conseguir una cita con la chica, con la que no disimulaba un ápice.

-No me gusta Luka.-Espetó una vez más, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Entonces qué quieres?

-Saber qué hablabas el otro día con Kaito-sensei.

-Nada que te importe. ¿Por?

-Estabais muy cerca...-Se burló el otro.

-¡Oh, vamos! No soy el tipo de niña tonta que se cuela por un profe solo por ser guapo.-El caso de Luka era totalmente diferente y ella lo sabía. Subió el último escalón con rabia contenida.-Además, estoy segura de que tiene algo con Meiko-sensei.

-¡¿Qué dices?! Si está siempre regañándolo por todo.-Añadió, burlón, parado al final de las escaleras, pues su aula estaba en otra dirección.

-Tengo intuición para el amor, te lo digo yo.-Opinó, queriendo zanjar el asunto.

-Por eso sigues soltera.-Se burló, soltando una risa. Ella hinchó los carrillos y frunció el ceño, enfadada y colorada.

-Tu no tienes ni idea de si he tenido novio o no alguna vez.

-¿Acaso lo has tenido?-Ofendió.

-Pues sí.-Mintió, pero el quedó sorprendido ante su serenidad.-Te recuerdo que soy bastante más guapa que tu.

-¡Y yo he tenido novias! ¡A montón!-Se defendió, cual niño envidioso. Se cruzó de brazos y la miró con altivez.

-Pues si tu las has tenido, imagínate yo.-Cortó.-Me voy a clase.

-Pero,-volvió a las andadas, y ella se detuvo para voltear y mirarlo con exasperación-si tan preciosa-dijo esa última palabra con ironía marcada- eres, ¿por qué aseguras que Kaito-sensei no siente nada por ti?-Desafió.

-Te lo he dicho, estoy segura de que está por Sakine-sama.-Explicó ella.-Pero piensa lo que quieras.

-Tu amigo rubito está de acuerdo conmigo. Somos mayoría.-Se burló.

Ella se quedó de piedra. Igual no quería ir con ella a clase porque creía que tenía algo con el profesor y estaba celoso. ¿Celoso de qué? Estaba tan obsesionada con él que ya se empezaba a ilusionar con que sintiese lo mismo. No supo como reaccionar para disimular su interés en Kagamine Len ante su primo. Se dio la vuelta y trató de sonar amenazante en vez de preocupada.

-¿Qué le has contado a mi amigo de mí?

-Nada. Él mismo me saludó y me preguntó si había ocurrido algo cuando salí de hablar con Shion-sama.-Respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. No necesito decirle nada a nadie para que crean que tienes algo con alguien si es lo que parece.-Apuntó. Ella lo apuntaba con un dedo.

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-Nada, solo le dije que estabais hablando. Tienes buena relación con algunos profesores, eso es todo. ¿No?-Ahora sonreía provocador, tratando de que ella saltase, pero ella era más madura en todos los sentidos.

-Entonces no hay de qué preocuparse. Hablaré con él y le contaré lo sucedido.-Soltó. Entonces si se marchó, ignorando las burlas de su primo. No quería llegar tarde a clase.

Transcurrió la mañana con normalidad, pues seguía pensando en el rubio de ojos azules, pero estaba vez la duda la distraía de toda atención a cualquier libro. Sabía que Kasane Teto podría enfadarse mucho si la veía distraída, pero no podía evitar pensar que Len podía creer varias cosas sobre ella si pensaba que tenía algo con Kaito, o solo con pensar que le gustase, empezando por la reducción de posibilidad de interés por parte del chico en ella, hasta creer que era una _busca-notas_. Pudo resolver un par de ecuaciones, más tranquila, cuando pensó en que podría hablar con él de forma natural en el patio, solo hablando con Luka delante de él sobre el tema. ¡Y asunto aclarado!

-Chicos, el Yuuma-sensei no podrá asistir hoy a clases, así que tenéis una hora libre. Sed responsables.-Avisó Teto-sensei, antes de salir de la clase.

Miku solo suspiró y no se unió a ninguna conversación. Salió de forma discreta del aula, necesitaba estar a solas y prepararse para el paso que iba a dar en apenas cincuenta minutos. Sabía que no había vuelta atrás, pero necesitaba interiorizar y autofelicitarse por aquello, o sentiría ganas de redimirse. Subió a la azotea, para tener su rato a solas con su mente, y se sentó en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en una pared que debía dar a un cuarto de contadores o un armario de limpieza. Sacó de su mochila el cartel del concurso de talentos que guardaba desde su primer año, lo había traído para recordarse a sí misma que no podía achantarse sin más, que esta vez era la definitiva. Había visto pasar por el concurso voces muy bonitas, instrumentos increíbles y grupos fantásticos. Había decidido innovar, y se presentaría a las tres modalidades: voz y grupo. Sí, iba a llevar un repertorio de actuaciones en las que cantase _a capella_ , en las que tendría un solo cada instrumento y en las que tocarían como grupo. En el silencio de la soledad pudo percibir un sonido que le era muy conocido. Era una guitarra. La oía a la perfección, y cuando se asomó por la barandilla de la azotea, supo que venía del piso inferior, o el siguiente. Guardó el cartel en la mochila y salió corriendo escaleras abajo, desesperada por encontrar la procedencia de la música. Tenía a Luka a la batería y al piano, pero no tenía guitarra. En una de sus carreras entró a un aula tras llamar, pero no encontró a nadie dentro, y la música había cesado hacía poco, no debía andar muy lejos. Cuando salió al pasillo, cabizbaja, pudo ver a Len a lo lejos y quiso llamarlo y preguntarle, pero no le parecía el momento. Siguió buscando de aula en aula, pero no encontró nada, y la hora del descanso llegaba. No quería hacer esperar a Luka.

-Y-ya estoy aquí.-Dijo, cuando llegó al trote junto a la chica de cabellos sueltos.-Lo siento.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Quiso saber ella, no sabiendo si debía sonreír como la otra o preocuparse.

-Luego te cuento.-Completó, sintiendo la falta de aire en sus pulmones. Abrió la puerta que daba a secretaría, donde la responsable estaba separada de ellas por un mostrador alto.-Buenos días.

-Hola. ¿Podría darnos una hoja de inscripción para el concurso de talentos?

-Aquí tenéis.-Dijo de forma seca al depositar la hoja casi sin mirarlas siquiera.

-Gracias...-Murmuró Luka, tratando de mantener la educación que le habían dado.

Se hicieron a un lado del mostrador y comenzaron a rellenar la solicitud con un bolígrafo que había sacado la más alta de su mochila. Marcaron las casillas pertinentes, y en lugar de ser una sola marcaron tres diferentes: la de la categoría de grupo, la de solista y la de voz. Escribieron en anotaciones el porqué de esa decisión, y completaron con sus nombres y el nombre del grupo.

-¿Cómo podemos llamarnos?

-¡Miku y las Hatsunes!-Sugirió la de coletas.

-En serio...-Ambas rieron.- ¿ _Project Diva_? A fin de cuentas es un proyecto que podría tener un gran futuro.-Sugirió la pelirrosa.

-En ese caso _Project Mirai*._

-¡Me gusta!-Con una bonita caligrafía terminó de escribir y se acercó de nuevo a la secretaria.- Disculpe.-Llamó.

-A ver...-Lo cogió, sin mucho interés, casi con aburrimiento.-¿Sujeto a cambios o definitivo?

-Defin-Comenzó Luka, antes de que Miku hablase sobre ella.

-¡Sujeto a cambios!-La chica se quedó mirando.-No tenemos aún al resto de miembros.-Le recordó.

Luka se encogió de hombros y confirmó las palabras de Miku. Mientras esperaba a que le diese el resguardo firmado para que pudiesen hacer cambios antes del concurso en la inscripción, añadiendo o retirando miembros, Miku observó el tablón de anuncios que había allí colgado. No se centró en nada concreto, solo leyó los títulos de las hojas por si algo llegase a interesarle. En ese instante, la puerta se abrió y su mirada se cruzó la desafiante de una chica rubia, más alta que ella, de expresión altiva y ruda. Era Akita Neru, acompañada de una tal Gumi y un chico alto de cabellos rojos, Akaito.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? La ratita presumida y la chica que nunca entrará en el club de Gakupo-sensei.-Se burló. Sus dos amigos se rieron con crudeza, y la de cabello verde se fijaba constantemente en Luka.

-¡Cierra la boca!-Le espetó Miku, que había puesto los ojos en Gumi. No achantaría a su mejor amiga, tendría que pasar por encima de su cadáver.

-Más vale que te andes con ojo, niñita.-La observó con desprecio de arriba a abajo, cogiéndole con asco un mechón de pelo de una de sus coletas.-Puedo ingeniármelas bien para dejarte fuera del concurso. Este año también me apuntaré y no pienso perder.

Miku se colocó delante de Luka, que ya estaba en la puerta, pidiéndole a la chica que lo dejara estar y se fuesen de allí. Sabía que eso era lo más sensato, pero no iba a permitir que la dejasen fuera de eso, no esta vez. Observó como la rubia agitaba la hoja de inscripción en la mano.

-Si me dejas fuera solo demostrarás que tienes miedo a enfrentarte a mi.-Retó. La otra mudó su expresión burlona a un gesto serio, y se vio entre la espada y la pared.

-Creída estúpida y...-Empezó a despotricar, casi lanzándose sobre las dos amigas, cuando abrieron la puerta y vio frente a ellas a un chico rubio de ojos azules, de aspecto muy joven, pero que la dejó embobada. Solo se quedó mirándolo, y él parecía devolverle la mirada.

-¡Miku-chan!-Se sorprendió al verla.-Te estaba buscando.

Había estado mirando a esa niña consentida de aspecto repipi. Se conocían, seguro, porque ese trato era muy cercano. Sintió la mano de Gumi sobre su hombro cuando se cerró la puerta, y volvió en sí.

-Tranquila, Neru. Puedo hacer que no se presente al concurso.

-¡No!-Los otros dos la miraron con sorpresa.-Dejaremos que se presente, pero la dejaremos en ridículo delante de todo el mundo de forma limpia.

 _-Sobre todo delante de ese chico._

-¿Qué ocurre, Len-kun?-Preguntó, caminando al lado de Luka y de Len.-No te he visto esta mañana.

-De eso quería hablarte. Tenía que hablar con un profesor antes de las clases, así que salí antes.-Comentó.

-Yo ayer tuve que volverme sola, porque Kaito-sensei quería hablarme de sus clases, y Meiko-sensei habló con él y me retuvo al final del día...

Había solucionado lo de Len y sus malentendido con Kaito. Sin embargo, aunque Miku estaba contenta de volver a hablar con Len, la idea de vérselas con Akita Neru no dejaba de atormentarla de camino a clases. Era verdad que su carácter era muy difícil, y que le tenía cierta manía. Además, Megpoid Gumi parecía muy obsesionada con Luka, y creía saber que el motivo principal era Gakupo-sensei. Se regodeaba mucho de haber sido ella admitida en las clases extraescolares de Kamui Gakupo, mientras que Luka había quedado fuera, y eso que siempre la reconocía como su mejor aprendiz. Akaito no le preocupaba tanto, porque era bastante _pasota,_ pero ella lo había rechazado en una ocasión y ahora no parecía muy por la labor de dejarla tranquila. La semana siguiente pasó volando, y Miku y Luka no dejaban de buscar un guitarrista y un bajista, porque tendrían que ensayar el próximo mes. Además, tenían que hablar con Meiko-sensei sobre el concurso.

-¿Meiko-sensei?-Preguntó Miku desde la puerta del aula, tras golpearla suavemente, al final de las clases.

-¿Si?-Preguntó ella, reconociendo su voz, sin dejar de recoger sus pertenencias.

-Quería hablarle sobre el concurso de talentos.

-¿Te has decidido ya?-Se sorprendió.

-De hecho, ya estoy apuntada. Quería explicarle...-La adulta no la dejó terminar, volviéndose a mirarla con la felicidad representada en la cara.

-¡Eso es estupendo!-La felicitó, y creyó que quería abrazarla. La mujer de curvas prominentes se sentó en el escritorio para dedicarle toda su atención.

-Si, el caso es que... Bueno... Me he apuntado a tres modalidades.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-He pensado que sería justo para quienes quieran hacerlo también que lo supiesen. Tenemos un tema grupal, solo de instrumental y _a capella._ -Explicó.

-Es una buena idea, sí. Pero reduce mucho las posibilidades de los demás.

-Lo sé, pero creo que es la mejor manera de que un grupo demuestre lo que vale, tanto en conjunto como por separado.-Comentó.-¿Podemos presentarnos a todas las modalidades?

-Desde luego. Informaré al resto para que puedan cambiar su solicitud y apuntarse a otros campos.

Parecía que Sakine Meiko estaba encantada con la idea y casi la echó de clase para poder notificar aquello y poner un cartel de inmediato. La chica llamó a Luka desde su teléfono fijo para contarle que Meiko aprobaba la idea, y la otra chica, parecía dar saltos de alegría por el ruido que le llegaba a la joven desde el auricular. No podía dejar de reír, incluso cuando el conocido gato de los vecinos volvía a colarse en su casa. Tan contenta estaba y tantas ideas compartía con la chica que solo se percató cuando el animal salió de su cuarto con unas braguitas de rayas en la boca. Se coloreó más que la última vez, nerviosa.

-Luka, tengo que colgarte un momento. Luego te hablo.-Dijo.-Lo siento.-Se disculpó y colgó rápidamente el auricular.

Abrió el balcón, pues la rendija que había dejado era apta para la gata pero no para ella. Nuevamente el gato ya estaba en la casa contigua, y empezaba a oscurecer. Salió al rellano y caminó hasta la puerta treinta y siete, deseando que fuese la señora Kagamine quien le volviese a abrir. Incluso pedírselo a ella le daría vergüenza. Llamó al timbre, pensando que no podía dejarlas a la vista de Len o de Lily y no decir nada. Esperar a que se las devolviesen sería peor. Nadie abrió. Volvió a tocar el timbre y golpeó la puerta. Por la hora era posible que la madre de su amigo no estuviese en la casa. Llamó una última vez y no escuchó un solo ruido que le indicase que había alguien dentro. Volvió a casa, resignada, y con una idea fija en la cabeza: recuperar esas bragas aunque fuese lo último que hiciera.

Agarró las llaves de su casa y salió al balcón, descalza, y se subió al semimuro de este, sujetándose a la columna que había en la fachada, cuadrada y estrecha. Cogió aire y dio un salto lo bastante largo para caer en el suelo del balcón contiguo. Allí repitió los movimientos y alcanzó con cansancio el balcón del rubio, esperando que nadie la viese allí. Como era de esperar, el gato había huido por la puerta abierta, así que no tuvo problemas en entrar. Miró a ambos lados para cerciorarse de que nadie podía verla, y entró con sigilo y de puntilla. Parecía que no había nadie, y por eso le habían abierto, así que se sintió más aliviada y caminó con cuidado de no espantar a Momo.

Aunque no llegó a ver al gato, divisó su ropa íntima a mitad del pasillo y justamente frente a la puerta del baño, que dejaba pasar un resquicio de luz, que iba a parar sobre su preciada prenda. Escuchó el agua correr y una voz lejana. Acertó a alcanzar las bragas gateando por el parqué, sabiendo que había alguien dentro de la ducha y que se arriesgaba a no contarlo. Cuando las tuvo en la mano sintió un vuelco al corazón, un salto en su estómago. La emoción la embriagó cuando disntiguió la voz de su amado Len cantando en la ducha, un poco ahogado por la mampara y el repiquetear del agua sobre el suelo y el cristal.

 _-...Togirete'ku inochi no oto. Doku-ringo wo shokushita shoujo no you ni nemuri ni tsuku._

Su cara brilló en un fuerte tono escarlata al saber que semejante melodía procedía de la garganta del chico. ¡Qué sentimiento! ¡Qué pasión por la música! Sintió aún más calor en su cuerpo cuando imaginó como podía estar el chico y lo cerca que estaba de esa puerta, pudiendo verlo si quería, él nunca lo sabría. El chico seguía cantando y ella, con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, salió corriendo de la casa, cerrando la puerta principal con cuidado. Cuando entró en casa se apoyó unos minutos sobre la puerta, con el corazón a mil y la cara ardiendo. Se pasó una mano por el pelo y marcó rápidamente el número de la residencia Megurine.

-¿Miku? ¿Todo va bien?

-Quiero a Len en el grupo.-Fue lo único que apuntó.

* * *

 *** _Project Diva y Project Mirai son nombres de la saga de videojuegos de Vocaloid, y he elegido_ Mirai _en vez de_ Diva _por el juego de palabras, ya que_ Miku _viene de la palabra_ Mirai _que significa_ futuro _en japonés. Por eso el nombre de Hatsune Miku significa_ Primer Sonido del Futuro. **(Hatsu - primer. Ne - sonido. Miku - futuro.)

 **Próximamente hablaré de otros personajes fuera de la vida de Miku, es decir, personajes de la historia que no son Miku y su día a día específica.**

 **Como siempre, se lo dedicaré a mi mejor amiga, Xepes, porque me pidió que escribiera un poco de esto :)**

 **Gracias por vuestro tiempo.**


	5. MAEGAMIST

**Aquí un nuevo capítulo de este mi fic de Vocaloid. Os dejo con él hasta el final del texto.**

* * *

 **Aishite**

 _Parte V – Maegamist_

-¿Cómo dices?

-Quiero a Len en el grupo.

-¿Eso a que viene?

-No te haces una idea de cómo canta. Estoy segura de que haría unos coros perfectos.-Comentaba la chica, salida por fin de su shock.

-¡No me digas que ha cantado para ti!-Se alegró Luka, al otro lado del auricular.

-¡No, no!-Se apresuró a aclarar, nerviosa, colorada y con el corazón acelerado.-Le he oído sin querer. Quiero decir... Él no sabe que me he enterado.-Pensó que aquello podía sonar confuso, pero no sabía explicarse mejor. A fin de cuentas no podía enrollarse a excusarse si su amiga no sospechaba nada de lo ocurrido, porque se delataría a sí misma.

-Miku-chan...-¡Lo sabía! Luka la conocía lo bastante bien como para imaginar de qué era capaz la joven.

-Llamé a su puerta para devolverle a su gato, ya sabes que suele colarse en mi apartamento.-Narró con naturalidad. -Nadie me ha abierto la puerta, así que supongo que estaba ocupado o no me ha oído, pero estaba cantando y le he oído desde fuera. No he querido molestarle. Iré luego a llevarle al _animalillo_.-Hizo un gesto con la mano que la de cabello rosa no podía ver pero estaba en su naturaleza quitarle hierro a las cosas agitando una mano, como si espantara una mosca. Se dejó caer en el sofá, relajada, pues sabía que había inventado una buena excusa, con algo de verdad. Eso contribuyó a que sus palabras tuviesen credibilidad, pues si continuaba nerviosa la otra chica lo percibiría.

-Entonces ve a pedirle, ya de paso, que se una a nosotras.

Hubo un prolongado silencio tras aquellas palabras, en el que la de coletas aguamarina sintió que se le detenía el corazón. ¿Pedírselo? ¿Ella? ¿Y qué explicación le daría?

-¿Y si no quiere?-Saltó ella, nerviosa.

-Eras tu la que quería que estuviese en el grupo. Digo yo que habrá que pedírselo.-Explicó, como si fuese, y lo era, lo más obvio.

-¿Y por qué no lo haces tú?-Le reprochó.

-¡Tu vives a su lado! ¡Además, es la ocasión perfecta para que hables algo más con él! No puedes estar desesperada por tener algo de qué hablarle y luego reprocharme que siempre vaya yo si eres tu quien me pide que lo haga.-Estalló, harta ya de la bipolaridad de la chica, que no conseguía poner en orden sus preferencias.-Cuanto más natural seas con él, menos sospechará de lo que sientes.

-¡Habló! La que sale corriendo cuando Gakupo-sensei le da los buenos días.

-¡No es lo mismo! Yo no tengo posibilidad alguna con él. Está mal...-Murmuró en un tono triste que hizo a Miku sentirse la peor amiga del mundo por sacar un tema tan delicado.

- _Gomen_... Luka-chan.-Aunque no podía verla, la otra sacudió la cabeza y alejó los malos sentimientos de rabia de ella, sabiendo que no había ninguna mala intención por parte de su mejor amiga.

-No pasa nada. Mejor voy a terminar los deberes.-Se despidió.-Hasta otra.

- _Sayonara._ -Se despidió la más joven, triste.

Pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido recordó un pequeño detalle. Necesitaban una guitarra y había oído una genial en el instituto, pero no sabía a quien pertenecía ese talento, y necesitaba averiguarlo. Pensó cual sería la mejor manera. Quizá si ensayaba con Luka en el instituto, o programaba audiciones para bajista, y dicho guitarrista los escuchaba, querría apuntarse.

Diseñó rápidamente un cartel para la audición, con hora, aula y fecha, para pedirle a Meiko-sensei que los colocase y así atraer a los interesados. Dibujó como buenamente pudo, aunque no era su especialidad, instrumentos, notas musicales y especificó que era exclusivamente para guitarra y bajo, aunque ya sabía que rechazaría todas las guitarras que no fuesen la que ella escuchó. Pidió, tras esto, que se presentaran con una canción propia y corta. Satisfecha con el trabajo llamó a Mikuo, aunque no le agradaba la idea.

-¿Sí?-Respondió el chico con pereza. Supuso que ni había mirado quien llamaba, porque no le hubiese contestado.

-Soy yo.-Respondió con desgana, y percibió la lejana y leve risa de su primo.

-¿Y quién es yo?

-No te hagas el tonto. Tengo que pedirte algo.-Cortó.-Necesito que me acompañes a alguna copistería que conozcas, para que me impriman un cartel, ya sabes, a tamaño póster.-Explicó.

-¿Qué me das a cambio?

-La promesa de no ir a tu casa a golpearte.

-Está bien, no te pongas agresiva.-El chico emitió un quejido, como si se acabase de incorporar, y se rio una vez más antes de preguntar.-¿Para qué es, si puede saberse? Apuesto a que es la foto de Kaito-sensei, y quieres ponerla en tu cuarto.-Se burló.

-¡Baka!-Chilló ella, harta.-Luka y yo necesitamos encontrar integrantes para el grupo del concurso. Vamos a hacer una audición.

Algo cambió en la voz del chico cuando habló. Se le notaba precipitado, nervioso, hasta ansioso.

-Dame cinco minutos y te recojo.-Sabía que ya estaba oscuro, porque en invierno oscurecía antes, pero Mikuo no parecía temerle al frío o la noche.

No pudo ni despedirse de él. Parecía que Luka era la palabra clave. Lo tendría en cuenta para la próxima, sin duda, porque su primo no solía estar por la labor de ayduarla. No llegaba a los diez minutos cuando el chico se acercaba a su casa, y ella lo esperaba fuera, con una falda negra sobre unos leggins grises y un jersey blanco bastante suave. Cuando la vio pareció, más que bajar la marcha, frenar de forma precipitada. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y caminó hacia ella.

-¡ _Konnichiwa!_ -Saludó, efusivo.

-¿Ya no tienes prisa?

-Ya me estás esperando aquí, ¿no?-Argumentó.

-Ha sido ver que no estaba Luka-chan y ya no te interesa.

-¿Perdón?-Saltó, y parecía ofendido.

-Te dije que lo necesitábamos, pero no que ella fuese a venir. Solo tuve que nombrarla para que salieses corriendo.-Rió ella, sacándole los colores al ofendido muchacho.

-Te lo paso por esta vez.-Apuntó con un dedo, pero ella seguía riendo, y continuó andando para que lo siguiera.

-¡Vamos! ¡No te enfades!-Pidió ella, pinchando al más alto. Le dio un golpecito en el brazo, amortiguado por la chaqueta negra que portaba el joven.

-Tendrás que compensarme.-Pidió, algo más relajado, en modo divertido, sin detener el paso.

-¿Qué te compro?-Había llevado dinero de más para poder consentir a Mikuo por el favor, aunque no admitiría que estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, porque él acabaría pidiéndoselo igualmente. Se haría la dura pero acabaría cediendo, porque, a fin de cuentas, eran familia.

-No quiero nada de eso.

-¿ _Nee_?-Se extrañó ella, que ya iba contando cuánto debía gastarse como máximo en su primo. -No voy a conseguirte una cita con Luka, no la obligaré a algo que no quiera hacer.

-Nada de eso.-Eso desconcertó más aún a la joven. Ya en la puerta del establecimiento, el chico se detuvo unos pasos por delante de ella, dejando la puerta entre ambos, y se dio la vuelta para mirarla a la cara.-Quiero formar parte de la banda.-Terminó.

-No puedo hacerlo sin que pases un casting. Hay gente muy buena por ahí, y sería injusto para quienes quieran participar.

-Aún no has puesto ningún cartel, por lo tanto no tienes más candidatos. Puedo demostrarte lo que valgo si es lo que quieres, pero quiero participar. Te estoy haciendo el favor de tener el grupo casi completo.-Explicó. Eso la hizo pensar.

-Vale, pero te conformarás con cualquier puesto, así que ya veremos donde te metemos.-Cuando fue a pedir ella lo cortó.-No, Mikuo. Hay un guitarrista al que quiero en el grupo sin discutir, y puede que se añada alguien para coros. Puedes tocar el piano, la batería o el bajo. Incluso una segunda guitarra, pero no exijas más.-Él guardó silencio al ver que ella estaba tan segura de lo que quería.-Es mi última oportunidad de participar en el concurso, porque en bachillerato no podré permitirme el lujo de compaginar esto con los estudios, y quiero que salga bien. Si te tienes que conformar con tocar el triángulo lo tocarás,-casi amenazó- porque nadie me va a estropear este sueño.-Relató.

Pudo ver un extraño brillo ambicioso en los ojos de su primo, casi como los que se veía a sí misma cuando se miraba al espejo y se animaba a seguir con aquello. Supo que el chico había percibido lo importante que era para ella, y lo respetaba. Formaría parte de aquello en la medida de lo posible sin rechistar.

Entraron a la tienda y sacaron unos cuantos, contando con los puntos estratégicos de cada planta del centro para colocarlos, y si la idea le gustaba a Sakine Meiko, podría hacer más copias para cada aula en conserjería. Salió con una funda de tamaño DIN A 3, con todos sus carteles dentro, y observó a su primo con una sonrisa, aunque él parecía más serio desde que le había dicho como se sentía.

-Supongo que te debo una, y lo del grupo está en el aire, así que te invito a algo calentito.-Dijo, poniéndole una mano en el hombro al chico que iba a su lado. Él la miró y le devolvió la sonrisa.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la casa de ella, que era la más cercana, y le hizo un gesto para que subiera con ella. Empezó a comentarle en qué consistía el casting, por darle conversación al silencioso Mikuo, algo raro, que la acompañaba. Fue cuando, al mirar de frente, se topó con Len, que salía de su casa y se dirigía hacia la escalera, por lo que era imposible que no se cruzaran en algún punto. Sus nervios afloraron y sus mejillas se incendiaron. Le echaría la culpa al frío exterior. Len le sonrió, incluso de lejos, y luego se quedó mirando a Mikuo, al que observó con desconfianza disimulada.

-Buenas tardes, Miku-chan.-Saludó, ignorando al otro chico.

-H-hola, Len-kun.-Respondió al saludo, nerviosa. El de cabellos verdosos arqueó una ceja, mirándola de reojo.-¿Dónde vas?-Preguntó, por ser amable, cuando él ya estaba bajando el primer peldaño.

-Mi madre tiene doble turno en el hospital, ya sabes, con el frío y eso, están hasta arriba.-Comentó, y ella asintió con una sonrisa de aliento, sintiendo que la señora Kagamine estuviese hasta tan tarde trabajando.-Voy a llevarle algo de comer y hacerle compañía en su pequeño rato libre.-Completó.

-¡Estupendo!-Se alegró ella, tratando de hacerle ver que se sentía impresionada por su buen hacer.-Ten cuidado.

-Si, gracias.-Se despidió con una sonrisa y cada uno fue por su lado. La chica, en su nube, ni se dio cuenta de que los dos chicos no habían intercambiado siquiera una mirada de respeto.

-¡Ah, Len!-Llamó de golpe, haciendo que el subiese un par de escalones, sobresaltado ante la repentina llamada.

-¿Sí?

Ella se quedó mirándolo, embobada, sin saber muy bien como empezar. Incluso Mikuo había volteado ante la repentina llamada, pensando que había ocurrido algo. No supo como pedírselo, ni si debía hacerlo en ese momento.

-Yo... Quería decirte que... Momo se coló en mi casa hace nada.-Soltó de pronto.-Quería saber si había regresado, porque al ir a devolvértela no debía haber nadie en casa.

-Si, ya está en casa. Lo siento por eso.-Dijo, sonriendo a modo de disculpa.

-Descuida.-Dijo ella, queriendo meterse en su casa y no volver a mirarlo a la cara, muerta de vergüenza.

-Lo curioso es que no he salido de casa hasta ahora.-Se quedó pensando.-Debía estar duchándome, perdona.-Sonrió nuevamente.

-Lo importante es que ya está en casa.-Sonrió la chica, y dio media vuelta tras despedirse.

Mikuo la esperaba apoyado en la pared junto a la puerta del número 39, serio, y parecía exasperado.

-Tranquilo, ya voy.-Dijo, al verle la cara de perro que ponía.

-Solo es que me flipa que me ignores de tal manera por un alumno de segundo de secundaria.-Se burló. No me habías dicho que tenías novio.-Arremetió él, sonriendo con picardía.

-Ni lo tengo.-Soltó rápidamente, antes de exaltarse.-Len es mi vecino, vive con su madre, y nos llevamos bien. Punto.-Aclaró, sabiendo que Mikuo quería provocarla, como hacía con Shion Kaito, y que si se dejaba llevar acabaría descubriendo que sentía algo por el rubio.

-¿Y tan mal le has hablado de mi que me mira con desprecio?-Inquirió.

-¿Perdón? Len no mira con desprecio a la gente.-Dijo, desde la cocina, preparando chocolate caliente.

-Pues apenas me ha mirado mientras te hablaba, y nada más verme parecía desconfiar de mi. No tengo pinta de robar bolsos, ¿no?

Ella aguantó una risa, pues muchas veces había creído que robar bolsos era el truco que utilizaba para ligar con chicas. Estaba segura de que se hacía el héroe, pero él era quien los robaba. Era una de las teorías absurdas que inventaba junto a Luka porque, como prima de Mikuo, no era capaz de entender que le veían las demás. Sacó dos tazas de humeante y espeso líquido con sabor a chocolate, y unas galletas, para darle una Miko y sentarse frente a él. No hablaron mucho, cómo de costumbre, hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

-¿Por qué tanto interés en Luka-chan?

-¿Cómo?

-Últimamente finges que no, pero antes siempre andabas detrás de ella, y si la menciono disimulas que te sonrojas. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Ya no te gusta? ¿O es que ahora te gusta en serio?

-Imaginaciones tuyas.-Evadió el tema.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡No me esquives, porque insistiré!-Buscó las cosquillas del chico con una sonrisa descarada y una mirada insistente, de esas que ponen nervioso a cualquiera.

-Mira, al principio pensaba que sería fácil gustarle a cualquier chica, pero ella me ignora a otro nivel. Supongo que también porque es amiga tuya... Sería satisfactorio poder decir que estuve con una chica mayor, y Luka es muy atractiva.

No podía negarlo, estaba en la naturaleza de Mikuo querer chinchar a Miku y acercarse a todas sus coas o amigas. Y Luka era muy guapa, pero aquella no era la forma en la que Mikuo hablaba de las chicas. Había algo raro... No quiso darle más vueltas, y cuando el chico terminó su chocolate parecía tener prisa por volver a su casa.

-No puedo decir que se aun placer pasar el rato contigo, pero no ha estado mal. Aún así, me voy. Tengo deberes por terminar y tal...-Comentó, restándole importancia, y con una despedida seca, más típica de un conocido que de un familiar, salió por la puerta con su chaqueta negra y un gorro.

Sin darle más importancia al tema "Mikuo", que era un mundo aparte, se dispuso a organizar sus cosas para el día de mañana, dejando la funda a la vista para enseñarle el trabajo a su tutora, y cuando acabase se daría un baño caliente, para sacar el frío de su cuerpo, y marcharse a dormir plácidamente.

La mañana llegó, y saltó de la cama con energía, deseosa de encontrar al guitarrista que tanto necesitaba. Se vistió con el uniforme de invierno, que constaba de una falda, o vestido, un poco más larga, leotardos azul marino, negros o blancos y una camisa de manga larga, con chaqueta blanca o azul marina. Con una tostada en la boca y su cartera en la otra, salió a toda prisa con los carteles bajo el brazo y se encaminó al encuentro de Len y Luka. Había elegido una coleta alta, porque con ella se veía más adulta, madura, y pensó que era el mejor look para atraer a los participantes del casting, para imponerse.

- _Ohayo,_ Miku-chan.-Saludaron ambos chicos.

-Hoy te has atrasado, pensaba que no venías.-Comentó Len, al ver que los alcanzaba ya de camino.

-Si, lo lamento. No encontraba mis leotardos y apenas he desayunado. ¡Oh, no!-Recordó de repente.-No he traído mi _bento._ -Aclaró, al ver la atenta mirada de sus dos amigos.

-Podemos compartirlo.-Apuntó Luka, que ya no parecía disgustada por su conversación telefónica.

-Puedes comer del mío también.-Apuntó Len.-Así Luka notará menos falta de comida.

- _Arigato,_ chicos.-Dijo, casi con lágrimas en los ojos.-¡A propósito! Luka, mira.-Extrajo de debajo de su brazo la funda con los carteles.

-¿Qué es?-Preguntó ella, observándolo. Len alargó el cuello para asomarse.

-Ayer fui a imprimir estos carteles, para conseguir un bajista y un guitarrista. Si Meiko-sensei está de acuerdo, claro.-Explicó.

-Buena idea, Miku-chan.-La felicitó.

-Lo siento, pero no entiendo.-Apuntó Len.

-¡Es verdad! No te lo hemos comentado. No te vimos ese día, pero nos apuntamos al concurso de talentos. Es el sueño de Miku desde hace tiempo.-Recitó la de pelo rosa, alegre.-¿A que sí, Miku-chan?

-Sí.-Respondió, sonrojada, pues Len la observaba entre fascinado y emocionado.

-Enhorabuena.-Se alegró él, y ella se puso más colorada.

-Lo único es que...-Empezó Miku antes de entrar al instituto, donde llegaban alumnos a montón.-Le he prometido a Mikuo un hueco en el grupo.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Me hizo un favor y me lo pidió como pago. Aunque le dije que no podía exigir un puesto exacto hasta acabado el casting.

-¡Haberle dicho que no!

-¡Era eso o una cita contigo!

-Bien hecho, Miku-chan.-Cambió de parecer la más mayor.

-Míralo por el lado bueno. Si nos faltase algún integrante podemos contar con él. No se le da mal del todo la música.-Aclaró, guiñándole un ojo a su amiga, por si aun estaba algo recelosa.

-Está bien. Pero si la pifia será responsabilidad tuya. Es tu sueño, después de todo.

La chica se mantuvo pensativa, hasta el punto de que no se percataron de que el rubio ya se había marchado. Luka la reconfortó con un apretón en el brazo y se marchó, porque sabía que la joven tenía que hablar con Meiko antes de ir a clase y apenas le quedaban cinco minutos.

Mientras, Len subía las escaleras en dirección a su aula, la de ciencias, que le tocaba a primera hora. Ya estaban arremolinados algunos de sus compañeros, y una chica de primero, Aoki Lapis, pasó por su lado y al chocar con él, sacándolo de sus pensamientos se disculpó de forma tímida.

- _Gomen ne_ , Len-senpai.-Y sonrió con dulzura.

Él acompañó la sonrisa con un gesto de la mano y se volvió a sumergir en sus cosas. Estaba preocupado porque las chicas no le hubiesen contado nada acerca de la banda. Tampoco esperaba que le pidiesen unirse, pero contárselo no era problema, creía él. Aunque era cierto que no le habían visto y el tema salía ahora. ¿No querían que participara con ellas? Podían haberle preguntado por amabilidad, porque a él le encantaba la música. Quizá se estaba preocupando en vano, pero no podía evitar pensar que no tenía lo había que tener para presentarse solo al concurso, aunque Meiko-sensei le había animado a hacerlo tras escucharlo tocar. E incluso le pidió dejar allí su guitarra para practicar tras las clases, con intención de ensayar para el concurso, pero Miku y Luka iban a participar y no habían reparado en él siquiera. Una chica rubia, mayor que él, pasó bastante cerca, tanto que parecía que lo hacía a propósito. Se le quedó mirando, y ella se quedo inmóvil, roja, sin saber que decir. Una chica de coletas oscuras habló.

-Ella es Akita Neru, y quiere que te unas a su grupo para el concurso de talentos.

-Lo siento, pero no voy a participar, y menos con quien no conozco.

-Entonces,-empujó a la chica cerca de él- deberíais conoceros.-Se burló, y la dejó con el chico, sobre el que se habían posado las miradas de los demás alumnos del pasillo, de forma discreta.

-Ho... Hola.-Titubeó ella, pero se puso firme.

-Te he visto antes, ¿verdad? Con Miku y Luka.

-Sí, pero no quieren ser amigas mías.-Mintió.-Van a presentarse al concurso de talentos y me preguntaba si tu querrías participar conmigo y mis amigos. Si es que no estás ya con ellas.-Preguntó, sabiendo que él no había estado en conserjería cuando se apuntaron las dos. Cruzó los dedos tras la espalda y continuó fingiendo ese tono de lástima y la cara de pena.

-No, no estoy con nadie.-Aquella frase apreció alegrar a la joven de sobremanera, más allá de la música podría decirse.

-Entonces, si quieres, podemos apuntarte con nosotros.

-Claro, pero... No deberías hacerme una prueba para saber si estoy preparado.

-Bueno, sí. Más adelante. Podemos quedar un día...-Sugirió ella. Él asintió y ella se marchó, mientras los demás comentaban la escena. Parecía que Len atraía a las chicas a pesar de tener unos catorce o quince años nada más.

En otro punto, Miku le explicaba la idea a su tutora, entusiasmada. Sin embargo la mayor no parecía muy ilusionada.

-Miku-chan, te estás tomando esto demasiado en serio.-Comentó.

-Lo sé. No es por la necesidad de ganar, sino por el hecho de cumplir ese sueño. Si voy a participar quiero que sea en condiciones. Por favor, déjeme el aula.-Suplicó. Sabía que era ella quien la había alentado, y no le diría que no.-Puede quedarse a observar si quiere.

-Si va a estar la señorita Megurine les dejo la llave. A fin de cuentas es menos despistada que usted.-Explicó, sonriendo.

-Estará.-Aseguró. No le dio un abrazo porque no le parecía adecuado, pero podría casarse con ella en esos instantes. Salió corriendo por el pasillo dispuesta a pegar los carteles por todas las paredes. La semana siguiente dispondría de un aula para estudiar a los candidatos.

Meiko solo agitó la cabeza, viéndola correr, con una sonrisa en los labios. De alguna manera le recordaba a ella cuando era más joven.

Al finalizar las clases y tener todos los carteles repartidos por el instituto bajó dando saltitos hasta la entrada del edificio, dónde esperaría a Luka y Len. La primera no tardó en llegar, y saludó con una sonrisa, mientras se enfundaba sus guantes de color mostaza. Llevaba un abrigo de color marrón, ajustado a su figura, con detalles en dorado. A Luka le gustaba vestir elegante, con colores que resaltaran los tonos claros de su piel, ojos y cabello. Se cambió de zapatos, para poder caminar por las nevadas calles sin frío en los tobillos, por unas botas del mismo color que sus guantes. Miku esperaba algo nerviosa y sonriente a que apareciese el rubio, jugando con sus guantes de color verdoso. El abrigo, de color gris claro, no dejaba de cambiar sobre su cuerpo: primero abrochado, luego desabrochado, y nuevamente abrochado. Incluso llegó a abotonarlo de forma incorrecta y se apresuró a arreglarlo. Len no llegaba.

-¿Por qué tantos nervios?-Inquirió la de ojos grises.

-Hoy he olvidado mi paraguas, de verdad. Y con este temporal es posible que Len me deje ir con él bajo el suyo.-Comentó, con las mejillas adquiriendo un color rosado.

-Baka...-Murmuró la otra, sonriendo y dándole un codazo de forma juguetona.

Sin embargo, las sonrisas de ambas desaparecieron cuando vieron a Len caminando junto a Akita Neru, una chica rubia de bastante mal carácter, dependiente de su teléfono móvil, bajo el mismo paraguas, el de Len, de un inconfundible tono amarillo.

La cara de Miku estaba desencajada por el disgusto, la decepción, el dolor. Luka no dejaba de mirar a Miku, deseando que aquello solo estuviese en su cabeza y que, de no ser así, la otra no hubiese visto nada, aunque era imposible no haberlo visto. La de abrigo marrón rodeó a la de coleta alta con los brazos, tratando de darle calor, de resguardarla, de mitigar ese dolor y de calmarla, porque sabía lo fría que podía sentirse una cuando veía a la persona amada con otra. Le susurró palabras para tranquilizarla y entonces abrió su paraguas, de color rosa chicle, y caminó junto a Miku, de la que tenía que tirar para obligarla a caminar.

-Oye, ignora lo que has visto. Para empezar, que vaya con ella no significa que mantengan una relación, además de que no se conocían de nada antes. Probablemente quiera acercarse a él para ponerlo en nuestra contra.-Argumentó, seria. En lugar de ayudar pudo oír como la chica empezaba a sollozar.-¡Miku!-Pidió, en un tono de consuelo. Ella solo podía continuar llorando.-Él no estaría con alguien así, y menos sin conocerla. Antes de estar con cualquier chica del instituto estaría contigo, estoy segura de ello. -Intentó consolarla, pero no funcionaba. Parecía que Miku no pudiese escucharla. Estaba muy cerca del cruce que marcaba el camino a su casa, pero estaba dispuesta a acompañarla si era necesario, aunque llegase tarde a casa. Fue a abrazarla cuando sintió una mano sobre su brazo, que la frenó.-¡Oh!-Murmuró, algo sorprendida.

Miku no paraba de sollozar, incluso cuando sintió que Luka se marchaba, porque el calor cercano ya no estaba, y la nieve comenzaba a caer sobre ella, enfriándola y helándole el rostro. Se limpió las lágrimas con el guante, sorbiendo por la nariz como una niña de apenas tres o cuatro años. No esperaba que pudiese dolerle tanto ver a Len con otra chica. Quizá era solo por la chica en cuestión. ¿Cómo se podía ser tan retorcida como para jugar con los sentimientos de alguien? Sintió que la abrazaban, era alguien más alto que ella. Por lo visto Luka no se había ido. El abrazo le mantuvo los brazos pegados al cuerpo, con las manos sobre la cara. La masa muscular no parecía corresponder con la de Luka, y la nueve seguía cayendo sobre su cabeza y hombros. Se apoyó en el pecho de su amiga, pero las grandes _oppai_ de Luka no hicieron contacto con su frente, al contrario: estaba duro.

-¿Len?-Preguntó, a pesar de que el rubio era de su misma estatura.

-¿Me vas a decir ya que te traes con ese idiota?-Preguntó la voz de Mikuo, serio.

-¿T-tú?-Se extrañó ella.

Sin decir nada más, la llevó a casa, bajo su propio paraguas, sin soltar su mano. Ella no podía evitar sonrojarse solo de pensar que había llamado idiota a Len, de haberlo confundido con él. Ahora Mikuo podría entender porque se quedaba tan embobada cuando lo veía. Eso sería su fin, porque el rubio no tardaría ni cinco minutos enterarse de sus sentimientos. No se atrevía a levantar la mirada, temía ver algo desagradable otra vez. Reconoció el principio de las escaleras que llevaban a su casa, y Mikuo la obligó a subir y entrar por la puerta.

-¿Vas a hablar ya? Mi madre te ha estado llamando para que vinieses a cenar, me ha obligado a venir a buscarte porque no estabas en casa ni respondías al móvil, te traigo un paraguas porque ES obvio que lo has olvidado, baka, ¿y te niegas a contarme porqué te encuentro llorando como un bebé en mitad de la calle nevada?-Soltó casi de carrerilla, desesperado. Ella miró a otro lado.-Mira, me da igual que es lo que tienes con ese vecino tuyo, ya me has dicho que no es tu novio, pero si se atreve a dejarte de esa manera, tampoco sois muy amigos. Eso solo la hizo llorar más. En la obligación de primo y familiar más cercano, se levantó y la zarandeó por los hombros.-Para de llorar.-Pidió.-Por favor, no puedo soportar tus estridentes sollozos.-Se burló.

Ella se zafó, con brusquedad, de sus manos y se apresuró a soltarse la melena, haciendo su flequillo volver al sitio, dejando que le tapase los ojos en la medida de lo posible.*

-He visto algo que me ha hecho daño.-Contó, entre hipidos, más calmada. El chico destensó los músculos por fin y se sentó en el suelo, frente a ella.

-¿Y bien?-La animó.-¡Quítate el pelo de la cara!-Ordenó.

-No. No quiero ver nada más.

-¡No puedes ponerte en plan emo! No te pega nada.-Se quejó, y se acercó a la chica para apartarle el flequillo de los ojos.-¡Además, me darías más vergüenza!-Exclamó, tratando de que al menos así lo mirase a la cara, con odio, pero a la cara. Trató de apartarle las manos de su cara, pero no lo consiguió, y él terminó de limpiar las lágrimas que le bajaban por las mejillas.

-Akita Neru está tratando de poner a Len en mi contra.-Explicó.

-Si Len es tu amigo no se dejará manipular.

-¡Iban bajo el mismo paraguas!

-¡Eso no significa nada!-Le quito hierro a aquello.

-¡Eso lo hacen las parejas!

-¿Y?

-Si empieza a salir con ella está claro que dejará de hablarnos a Luka y a mi.

-A Luka no se la ve afectada...

-Yo tengo un trato más cercano con él, tengo mis razones.-Se escudó.

-De todas maneras, no todas las parejas lo hacen. También se puede hacer por un amigo. Yo he ido con muchas chicas y no... Bueno, en realidad... Algo hubo, pero no significa nada. Acabo de traerte a casa así y eso no significa que tengamos que casarnos.-Frunció una ceja, arqueó la otra y sonrió, frotándose la nuca. Quizá no era la mejor manera de animarla.

-Ya...-Murmuró ella, mirando a otro lado, no queriendo reconocer que llevaba razón.

-Como mucho tendríamos que salir dos o tres meses.-Bromeó, recibiendo un intento de bofetada por parte de ella, el cual esquivó con mucha gracia, riendo.

-Baka...-Espetó ella por lo bajo, disimulando una sonrisa.

-Bueno...-Se levantó él.-Si quieres venir a cenar puedes venirte conmigo o dejar que yo te espere allí. Tengo mucha hambre y poca paciencia. Bastante trabajo me has dado hoy.

-Gracias, pero prefiero quedarme en casa...

-No.-Se negó.-No he venido hasta aquí para que te quedes, o mi madre me mata.-Se cruzó de brazos.-Además, te estás volviendo un poco " _yandere"_ y no quiero dejarte sola cuando vuelva tu querido vecino.

-¡No es querido vecino! Solo me siento traicionada. ¡Y no soy _yandere_!

-No será para tanto, ya verás. Ni siquiera le has dado tiempo de explicarse. Puede haber sido una charla amistosa, o una coincidencia. No le des más vueltas si solo es un amigo.-Pidió, con cierta sospecha, buscando una reacción en ella que le dijese que de verdad Len solo era un amigo.

-Tienes razón. Es mejor olvidarlo. Si a Luka no le molesta, a mi tampoco.

-¡Así se habla!-Felicitó él, poniendo en alto la palma de la palma para que ella la chocara. Ambos rieron unos segundos.

Ella sabía que era mentira, que no podía sacar a Len de sus pensamientos de forma tan sencilla, y que obviamente le molestaba por lo qué ella sentía por él. Neru lo había elegido, con total certeza, porque lo había visto con ella. Sabía de la naturaleza malvada de la rubia, incluso con Luka solo por juntarse con ella. Y si realmente había empezado a sentir algo por Len, tendría que vérselas con ella, porque se negaba a renunciar tan fácilmente a todos esos meses de recuerdos con él, de sentimientos encontrados, y de intentos por acercarse a él. Iba a enamorarlo a toda costa.

Preparó una mochila con todo lo necesario y tratando se disimular las ganas de llorar y de encararse a Akita Neru se marchó junto a su primo a pasar la noche con sus tíos, aguantando el dolor en el lado izquierdo del pecho.

* * *

 ***La mención al flequillo es relativa al titulo. Para quienes no lo sepáis aún, todos los títulos de los capítulos son los nombres de algunas de las muchas canciones de Hatsune Miku. En este caso _Maegamist_ (Flequillo), es una canción de MATERU, y esta parte de la saga fue sacada el 27 de Mayo de este año, 2016, y es la fecha de cumpleaños, por lo que me siento muy honrada. Así que aquí una mención especial. Os recomiendo escuchar "Mind Brand", esta canción y todas las demás, porque son exquisitas.**

 **Le estoy dando protagonismo a Mikuo porque me he dado cuenta de que me gusta este Vocaloid, y necesitaba un personaje masculino aparte de Len, que apenas ha aparecido en esta parte :(**

 **Espero que lo hayas disfrutado, y próximamente nos salimos de la vida de Miku un poquito, como prometí con anterioridad, pero he cambiado de idea porque ayer, 31 de Agosto, fue el noveno cumpleaños de Hatsune Miku, por eso no podía obviarla (L).**

 **Nos leemos!**


	6. CHANGE ME

**NO TENGO PERDÓN DE DIOS. Lo siento tanto... Tengo este capítulo aparcado desde Septiembre, pero es que ese mes fue fatídico para todos y hubo una causa de fuerza mayor que me impedía escribir. Como compensación os traigo, no uno, sino dos capítulos nuevos.**

 **Perdonadme.**

* * *

 **Aishite**

 _Parte VI - Change Me_

Ya era fin de semana, y cuando la luz del sol empezaba a desaparecer decidió que la mejor opción era volver a casa. Se puso en pie y sintió como le temblaban las piernas hasta hacerle bailar los tacones. ¿Cuantas horas llevaba sin moverse? Había perdido la cuenta. Se tomó unos segundos para estabilizarse, y entonces metió sus papeles en el maletín negro de asas, junto al _bento_ , ya vacío, que había llevado para comer ese día. Tenía ganas de irse, y lo peor era que en casa seguiría corrigiendo exámenes y trabajos. Mientras cerraba la cremallera escuchó golpes de nudillos en la puerta, y acto seguido esta se abrió. Megurine Luka se asomó por el hueco.

-¿Meiko-sensei?

-Dime, Megurine-chan.

-Quería hablarle de Hatsune Miku.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo?-Se interesó la castaña, cruzando los brazos sobre su prominente busto, apoyando su cadera en la mesa.

-No, bueno...-La joven se acercó y se quedó frente a ella, con las manos a la altura del vientre, juntas.-Sabe que el año que viene estará en bachillerato, y no es capaz de compaginar los estudios con otras cosas. Por eso, sabiendo que era el último año que podría permitírselo, le sugerí que se apuntase al concurso de talentos.

-Comprendo.

-Su problema es que no confía lo suficiente en ella misma. No sé que hacer para que se decida.

-Bueno, Luka, si ella no desea participar no se la puede obligar. Puede perder una oportunidad, si-

añadió, cuando la de pelo largo iba a replicar-, pero no podemos hacer nada.

-Había pensado que, quizá, usted podría motivarla. Si no es mucho pedir, claro.

-Lo siento, pero no creo que mi opinión sirva de mucho...

-Usted es una referencia para ella. La admira y por eso creo que la escuchará.

Aquellas palabras chocaron en lo más profundo de su autoestima. Ella sabía que tenía alumnos con mucho potencial y Miku era una de ellos, pero nunca hubiese sospechado que la joven la admiraba o la respetaba de esa forma. No quería implicarse emocionalmente con los alumnos, pero la chica estaba pasando por un momento difícil, pues sus padres viajaban todo el año, y sabía que sus estudios no eran su fuerte, así que optó por apoyar a la pelirrosa. Esa chica tenía una oportunidad de oro para dedicarse a su pasión, no podía dejar que se le escapara.

-Hablaré con ella.-Asintió.

-Solo le pido que... ¿Cómo?

-Que hablaré con ella. Intentaré que aproveche la oportunidad.-Repitió, con una sonrisa amable y pudo ver como a la chica le brillaban los ojos.

-Muchísimas gracias, Meiko-sensei.-Dijo, conteniendo la emoción. Meiko supo que la educación conservadora de la joven la hacía ser terriblemente educada, sobre todo en el ámbito escolar, pero hubiese jurado que la chica se moría por abrazarla.

-Hasta mañana, Megurine-chan.

-Hasta mañana.-Se despidió ella, saliendo del aula.-¡Oh! Disculpe, _sensei._

Cuando se cerró la puerta la sobresaltó una nueva voz, esta vez masculina.

-¿Trabajando hasta tarde?

-Pues si. Aún no he vuelto a casa, ni para comer.-Respondió. Sintió como rodeaba su cintura con los brazos y trató de zafarse, a regañadientes.-¡A-aquí no, Kaito!

-Bueno, bueno...-Se alejó el de cabello azul, riendo.-Espero que al menos pueda quedarme en tu casa este fin de semana.

-Hay que tener cuidado, sabes que no está bien salir con un compañero de trabajo.

No podía evitar sentir todo lo que sentía por Shion Kaito. Desde el principio él había intentado conquistarla, aún sabiendo los dos que no estaba bien tener relaciones amorosas con un compañero de trabajo, pero se había enamorado de él y no podía negarlo.

-Sabes que dejaría mi trabajo para estar contigo.-Le recordó él. Ella no quería eso ni por asomo.

Prefería no tener relación alguna con él si así podía mantener el trabajo.

-No digas tonterías.-Pidió, después de haber escuchado aquello un centenar de veces.-Yo llegué después que tu a este centro, y era mi sueño estar en un instituto dónde se impartiesen especialidades musicales.

Terminó de recoger todo el material que le pertenecía y caminó hacia fuera con el peliazul a su lado, sonriente. Nunca se molestaba, ni aunque ella estuviese seria o desganada. Incluso cuando a veces su comportamiento denotaba que lo mejor era mantener la distancia por su propio bien. Él seguía demostrando que, ni por esas, dejaría de quererla, pues ella tampoco estaría contenta con esa decisión.

-¿Te veré luego?-Preguntó Kaito, junto al coche rojo de Meiko, mientras ella dejaba sus cosas en el asiento del copiloto y terminaba de sacudir el paraguas antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Kaito...-Casi suspiró su nombre, como si le diese miedo hablar, o como si la estuviese atosigando.-Hoy necesito descansar. Ver una película, quizá tomar un chocolate caliente de una buena tienda, o solo quedarme en casa mirando la lluvia.-Explicó, como si fuese la mejor excusa.

-Entiendo.-Respondió él, restándole importancia a la insistencia de ella por quitárselo de encima.

Permaneció en la calle, con su paraguas blanco de bordes azules y amarillos, viendo como el coche de su amada se alejaba.

Sakine Meiko vivía en una casa adosada, a una hora aproximadamente del instituto, en las afueras. Le gustaba la tranquilidad de la zona, disponer de una porción de jardín y de lo bonita que era su fachada, rústica, con su escalinata hacia el porche y una amplia ventana en la sala de estar, la cual tenía como extra un asiento acolchado que era perfecto para leer en un fin de semana lluvioso. Dejó el paraguas en el paragüero, escurriendo, mientras se desprendía de la chaqueta, algo húmeda, y se dirigía a la escalera que daba al segundo piso, dónde se encontraba su dormitorio, un dormitorio individual, un segundo baño, más completo, y un pequeño despacho. El dormitorio de la cama doble era el suyo, visiblemente habitado, el otro disponía solo de la cama y una mesita de noche con una pequeña lámpara. Estando en el primero, depositó la ropa usada en un cesto y se atavió con un pijama color vino con pantalones blancos, bastante abrigado, y unos calcetines gruesos de color negro. Recogió algo más de ropa que ya se hubiese puesto para completar la lavadora y bajó a la cocina, dónde, a través de una puerta marrón, tenía acceso a un pequeño cuarto con productos de limpieza, una lavadora y una secadora. Justo al cerrar el depósito del aparato, el timbre sonó, lo cual la sorprendió. Inicio el programa para ropa delicada y salió con recelo al recibidor. Allí, la puerta que permanecía con la cadenilla puesta, se entornó un poco cuando ella la abrió para mirar al exterior. Pudo ver a Shion Kaito, empapado, con dos vasos en las manos y un ramo de flores bajo el brazo, goteando en su porche. Además portaba una sonrisa amplia y encantadora.

-¡Kaito!-Se apresuró a cerrar para quitar el seguro y abrirle la puerta al chico.-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Cumplir tus deseos y satisfacer tus necesidades.-Respondió, alegre. Permaneció en la entrada, para no empapar el suelo. Vio como la castaña buscaba una toalla en el baño más cercano para ponerla bajo sus pies.

-¡Estás loco!-Reprendió.

-Loco por ti.-Completó él. Ella no evitó sonreír, llevándose una mano a la cara, expresando su incredulidad. Él seguía sonriendo, feliz.

-¿Por qué, Kaito?

-Porque eres preciosa, lista, amable, muy profesional, atenta, perfecta...-Enumeró él, mirando al techo para recordar, con mucha facilidad, todas sus características.

-No, _baka,_ ¿por qué haces esto?

-Si es lo que necesitas yo te lo daré. Puedes empeñarte en que somos compañeros de trabajo y eso está mal, pero de no ser por eso no nos hubiésemos conocido, y no puedes negar que sientes lo mismo. Como te he dicho varias veces, cambiaría cualquier cosa por estar a tu lado, y te lo demostraré haciendo por ti todo lo que me nazca.-Concluyó.

Ella solo sonrió con ternura, antes de abrazarlo echándole los brazos al cuello, conteniendo las lágrimas. Él mantuvo los brazos en alto, para no manchar nada con el líquido caliente.

Le prestó algo de ropa que alguna vez había dejado el profesor en su casa tras haber pasado la noche, y puso la de él a secar en el cuarto de baño. Se sentaron en el sofá, abrazados estrechamente, mientras veían una película cualquiera y disfrutaban del chocolate que él había comprado. Sobre la mesa descansaban las flores, y el libro que también le había traído. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan arropada y dibujó una sonrisa tonta sin darse cuenta cuando él depositó un dulce beso en su cabeza. Sin duda tenía que tomar una decisión al respecto.

* * *

 **I know, I know, es muy corto. Prometí que introduciría nuevos personajes, saliéndome de la vida diaria de Miku, pero no hablé de un largo específico.**

 **En esta ocasión le toca a Mei-chan. Es un personaje que a mi, en particular, me agrada bastante y también la pareja que hace con Kaito, me parecen entrañables y cómicos.**

 **El título, nuevamente es el título de una canción, y como es un capítulo sobre Meiko la canción es suya. En esta canción Meiko habla de que tiene que cambiar su actitud, pero necesita la ayuda de alguien para lograrlo. Ahí es donde entra Kaito, dos polos opuestos que se complementan para ser felices. ¿Podrá cumplirse ese deseo?**


	7. PARTY X PARTY

**Sé que he permanecido ausente durante… muchos meses. Y lo siento. En Septiembre tuvimos una pérdida muy dura y desde entonces no escribo, además que, de ahí en adelante tuve problemas personales, pero aquí estoy, embarazada de mes y medio e inspirada otra vez para vosotros. Esto me ha devuelto la vida.**

 **¡Disfrutadlo!**

* * *

 **Aishite**

 _Parte VI – Party x Party_

El día de la audición había llegado, y Miku estaba rebosante de energía, loca por empezar aquella tarde, la tarde en la que encontraría la fantástica guitarra que tanto había buscado. Durante las clases, no pudo evitar distraerse pensando en el remolino de sentimientos que poseía en aquellos instantes. Mikuo empezaba a preocuparse por ella, por lo que empezó a plantear si tan serio era el cómo le estaba afectando el tema de Len. Además, el chico de sus sueños había empezado a relacionarse con Akita Neru, una chica más mayor de mal carácter, y por si fuera poco se había apuntado a todas las secciones del concurso de talentos teniendo el grupo medio montado. ¡Pero la alegría de poder cumplir ese sueño era tan grande que apenas le preocupaba no haber visto a Len esa mañana! Estaba haciendo grandes avances.

-Miku-chan.-Saludó una voz conocida. Entonces viró hacia su interlocutor, sorprendida, y sintió que se deshinchaba como un globo.

-L-Len-kun.-Respondió, mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Puedo sentarme?-Preguntó. Parecía algo distante, e incluso triste.

-Sí, claro.

-¿Cómo llevas el concurso de talentos?-Preguntó él, con una sonrisa cortés, que no parecía natural, mientras se sentaba frente a ella dejando su bandeja entre ambos.

-Bien, bien…-Dijo, sin mucho ánimo.- Pero nos falta alguien para hacer coros y tocar algún instrumento más. No sé si tocas algo, pero,-reunió el valor para formular la pregunta que tantas fanas tenía de hacer, ¿querrías apuntarte con nosotras? Puedes pasar también el casting.-Tenía miedo de conocer la respuesta. Más aún cuando vio la expresión, entre sorprendida y triste, de Len.

-Lo siento, Miku-chan…-Comenzó, bajando la vista. ¡Lo sabía! No iba a participar con ellas.-Pero ya me lo han pedido, y he aceptado.-Completó.

Su expresión se tornó, de triste, a sorprendida, una mezcla de rabia, impotencia y tristeza se apoderó de ella. Estaba segura de quién era la causante de todo aquel embrollo y no supo bien si debía llorar, y con suerte Len cambiase de banda, o levantarse y estrellar su puño en la cara de la rubia.

-Bueno, espero que tengas suerte.

-Vosotras también.-Les deseó.

-Sin embargo, puedes venir a ver el casting que hemos preparado para encontrar al guitarrista misterioso.

-¿Guitarrista misterioso?

-Sí. Es alguien a quien escuché tocar una vez, pero no sé quién es. Tengo la esperanza de que aparezca hoy. ¿Vendrás?

-Gracias, pero tengo planes. Es algo importante para mí, espero que lo entiendas.

-Sí, claro.-Sonrió de manera forzada, para no preocuparlo más. Viendo su bandeja casi vacía y sin más apetito, la retiró al tiempo que se levantaba, bajo la atenta mirada del rubio.-Hasta otra, Len.

-Sayonara.-Se despidió el más joven, con un tono apagado nada propio de él. Bajó la mirada hacia su comida una vez más en lo que la chica de cabello aqua le daba la espalda.

Ella mantuvo la sonrisa mientras se alejaba, y no puedo retener unas cuántas lágrimas, que decidieron atraer la atención de algún que otro estudiante, entre ellos, Mikuo, que no apartó la vista de la chica hasta que salió bastante rápido del comedor. Volvió la vista hacia el rubio que solía hacerla sentir así y no tardó en adivinar qué ocurría cuando Megpoid Gumi y Akita Neru se acercaron al chico, que parecía distraído hasta que llamaron su atención. Entonces sonrió como si nada, y Mikuo decidió elegir otro momento para hablar con él. No le apetecía meterse, pero no pensaba que esos sentimientos fuesen a favorecer a Miku durante el concurso.

A la tarde, Miku y Luka se reunieron en el aula para comer, cada una trajo su propio _bento_ y charlaron durante un rato. Al cabo de unos minutos, el ambiente se volvió tenso cuando Miku sacó el tema que tanto la preocupaba.

-Le he pedido a Len que forme parte del grupo.-Comentó, entristecida, y Luka se alegró de ver que todo había dado sus frutos.

-¡Genial! ¿Cuándo viene?

-No va a venir.-Mikuo entró por la puerta abierta en esos momentos, sin que ninguna, como ya tenía por costumbre, reparara en su presencia.-Está en otro grupo. Y estoy segura de que es el de Akita Neru.-Comentó.

-¡Muy bien, Sherlock!-Aplaudió Mikuo, haciendo que se sobresaltaran.

-¡Mikuo!

-Yo no creo que esté con ellas. Puede que se lo hayan pedido, pero no creo que haya dicho que sí.

-Y por lo que he visto en el comedor, yo estoy seguro de que Miku tiene razón. Si se lo hubieseis propuesto antes, ya estaría aquí.-Luka le regaló a la chica una mirada que podía interpretarse perfectamente como un "ya te lo dije".

-¿Y tú que haces aquí?-Preguntó la pelirrosa, sin ganas de que el chico fuese a molestar.

-Ahora estoy en el grupo. Tampoco estáis como para rechazar a quien quiere ayudaros, ¿no?

Ninguna de las dos abrió la boca, pues el primo de la de coletas aguamarina tenía toda la razón. Tomó asiento junto a su familiar, y esperó a escuchar algo de bullicio en el exterior. La cola debía estar formándose con los candidatos.

-Bien.-Saludó la mediana de los tres.- ¿Nombre?

-¡Ya me conocéis!

-Son las normas.

-Honne Dell.-Recitó, cansado.

-¿Bajo o guitarra?

-Bajo.

La joven chasqueó la lengua y con un gesto de la mano de Luka, mientras Miku garabateaba cosas en un folio, el chico se colocó el bajo y comenzó a tocar.

Transcurrieron así varios participantes, incluido Shion Kaito, disfrazado, al que tuvieron que recordar que si le dejaban participar serían descalificados. Entre risas de otros alumnos, el _sensei_ se marchó cabizbajo.

-¡No puede ser!-Se quejó ella, dándose los últimos tirones de cabello, habiendo caído ya la noche.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Se asustó el chico.

-No se ha presentado el guitarrista que buscaba.-Explicó, con voz ahogada, tras apoyar su frente contra la mesa. Luka miró el reloj, desganada, dando un bostezo.

-No tardarán en cerrar el instituto. Deberíamos recoger a irnos.

-Entonces, ¿puedo ser yo el guitarrista?

La más mayor le lanzó una mirada asesina, mientras que la peliverde comenzaba a hablar.

-Supongo que no queda m-Cortó repentinamente la frase, al escuchar algo en la lejanía.- ¿Será…?

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa ahora?

-¡¿Lo oís?! ¡Es él!

-O ella…- Apuntó la otra chica.

Miku se levantó arrastrando la silla y corrió hacia el pasillo, donde se sujetó al marco de la puerta con ambas manos y asomó la cabeza, buscando el origen del sonido. A los pocos segundos salió corriendo hacia la derecha.

-¡Eh!-La llamaron ambos y salieron corriendo tras ella.

La encontraron frente al aula 3 de música, al final de ese mismo pasillo. Les echó una mirada segura, decidida a que esta vez no se le escaparía. Se acercaron a buen ritmo mientras ella ponía las manos en la manivela para abrir. Cuando entró solo pudo dar dos pasos hacia el interior, en lo que los otros dos llegaban.

-Tú…-Murmuró, sorprendida.

Len se dio la vuelta para mirar a la persona que había entrado sin avisar, topándose con los sorprendidos orbes azulados de su vecina.

-¿Miku?

-Tu eres…-Se acercó un poco más, mientras él colocaba a un lado la guitarra. Los otros dos permanecieron en el umbral de la puerta, observando. Cuando Mikuo quería entrar o interrumpir, Luka lo frenaba o le daba un duro codazo en las costillas.-Tu eres a quien escuché tocar.-No salía de su asombro, y se sentó en una silla cercana, fascinada.

-¿Me has… escuchado tocar?

-El otro día, en el instituto. Salí en tu busca, pero no estabas. ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?

-Me inspira mucho el ambiente del aula, y le pedí a Meiko-sensei permiso para venir por las tardes a ensayar. Como ya te dije, me dieron permiso para guardar aquí la guitarra, y como pensaba que ya no debía quedar nadie, me he pasado un rato.-Explicó.

-¿Y eso lo… lo has compuesto tú?-Señaló la guitarra, sin apartar la vista del muchacho.

-Sí, bueno. Está en proceso.

-Si tocas con nosotros te dejaré usarla en el repertorio.-Todos contuvieron el aliento, incluso Len.-Por favor.-Juntó las palmas de las manos.

-Miku, yo… Ya te he dicho que estoy con otro grupo. Me hubiese gustado tocar con vosotros,-comentó, mientras recogía sus cosas, sin mirar a la chica-pero ya he dicho que sí, y no les voy a fallar.

En esos momentos, el joven lanzó una mirada a Mikuo, pues no quiso cruzar la suya con la de Miku, ni con Luka, y salió del aula sin despedirse. La chica permaneció en silencio, cabizbaja. Había perdido la oportunidad por no haber sido más rápida.

-Miku…-Empezó Luka, pero fue entonces Mikuo quien se interpuso.

La joven mantuvo la calma, en esos diez largos minutos de silencio. Si le hubiese hecho caso a Luka desde el principio…

-Vamos.-Musitó Mikuo a sus espaldas, dejando una mano sobre su hombro. Ella lo miró a los ojos, pidiéndole disculpas por ser tan estúpida, por dejar que todo le afectase tanto.-No estés así. ¡Él se lo pierde!-Sonrió con cariño y la obligó a salir del aula y del centro, mientras tecleaba algo en su teléfono móvil.

La acompañó a casa, sin soltarla en todo el camino, y de vez en cuando le daba un empujoncito para hacerla sonreír, aunque esa sonrisa no durase demasiado. Una vez en la puerta de la casa él la acompañó al interior y cerró tras su espalda.

-Ponte el pijama, te haré algo de cenar.

Ella se marchó a su dormitorio, tras asentir ligeramente con la cabeza. Escuchó como se atareaba en su cocina, mientras ella se ponía el pijama más calentito que pudo encontrar, y aun así sentía frío en el cuerpo. Se abrazó a sí misma y caminó descalza hasta el comedor, dónde Mikuo la esperaba con sopa de tofu y miso para los dos.

-No hacía falta.-Murmuró ella, después de horas. Su voz le sonaba ronca y apagada.

-¿No puedes sencillamente decir "gracias"?-Se quejó él. Le sacó una nueva sonrisa y ella se sentó frente a él. Comieron en silencio, ella mirando el caldo, él observándola a ella.

Cuando hubieron terminado la mandó a la cama y él se encargó de recoger los platos y fregar. Se quedó esperando a que sonase la puerta de la calle, pero ese sonido no llegó, solo las pisadas del joven acercándose. No iría a arroparla y cantarle una nana, ¿no? Sintió el colchón hundirse ligeramente a su espalda, y permaneció en posición fetal.

-¿Vas a contarme ya que te traes con ese chico, Miku? Un simple amigo no hace que estés así.-Se quejó, y se le notaba harto del tema. Ella tardó en responder, pero cuando lo hizo su voz sonaba lejana y no parecía ni suya.

-Creo que… Len me gusta… De verdad…-Confesó, y tras la última palabra rompió a llorar, sintiéndose aún más estúpida, más vulnerable y más convencida de que, al decirlo en voz alta, perdía todas sus posibilidades. Asumirlo te hacía más descuidada con tus acciones hacía la persona en cuestión.

Él no abrió la boca, solo sintió como se revolvía en la cama y de repente pudo notar los brazos de su primo alrededor de su cuerpo, en un estrecho y cálido abrazo. No iba a negar que era demasiado raro, pero agradecía el gesto. Hacía tiempo que necesitaba de su familiar y ahora sentía que de verdad tenía uno cerca. Se quedó dormida al poco de calmarse, sintiendo como él le respiraba cerca de la cabeza, apoyando la suya sobre la de ella.

Al despertar pudo notar que aún la abrazaba, aunque ya no tan estrechamente. Se dio media vuelta, tras incorporarse un poco, procurando no despertarlo. Pudo ver que el chico se le parecía bastante cuando dormía, parecía hasta buena gente. Rió ante la idea de creer que Mikuo tenía alma siquiera, y él se volteó para ponerse boca arriba. De repente un chillido se propagó por toda la casa y Mikuo se sobresaltó.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿QUÉ PASA?!-La observó, atemorizado. Ella lo empujó de la cama, colorada.

-¡TIENES ALGO AHÍ!-Se quejó. El chico supo bien dónde tenía que mirar. Era normal en chicos de su edad levantarse así sin motivo alguno, pero delante de su prima… ¡Vaya chasco! Pudo verla envolverse en las sábanas y salir corriendo por el pasillo, desesperada y chillando.

-¡Miku!-La llamó. Su anatomía no tardó en recuperar la forma común, pues aquello no duraba demasiado por las mañanas en situaciones normales, y menos en algunas tan anormales como aquella.

Alguien llamó al timbre y la chica, que quería abrir la puerta para echar a su primo, se dio de bruces contra el rubio.

-¡AH!-Chilló, con sorpresa.

-¿Va todo… bien?-Preguntó, asustado.

-No. Digo sí. ¡Sí! Todo bien.-Mintió ella, acalorada.

-¡Miku! Espera…-Se escuchó la voz de Mikuo, que se acercó a ella poniéndose la camiseta del uniforme que llevaba ayer.-Ah.-Se hizo el sorprendido. ¿Quieres azúcar? ¿Sal?-Pasó un brazo por los hombros de Miku, queriendo protegerla a toda costa.

-No. Venía a… A ver si todo estaba bien. La he oído chillar y como vive sola…

-Todo está en orden, gracias.-Y el más mayor de los dos varones cerró la puerta sin decir nada más, llevándose a la chica con él.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Oye, ayer ese… _baka_ te estaba haciendo llorar. Rechazó ayudar en el grupo de sus amigas porque tiene un compromiso con alguien menos importante, ¿y ahora quieres que yo le invite a desayunar?

-No, pero…

-Hazme caso. Así se dará cuenta de que tiene que cambiar de actitud.-Habló la voz experta.-Me hago el duro con las chicas, y enseguida se vuelven locas por mí. En serio, cuánto más lejos estés, más te buscará se de verdad le importas. Tú ya has ido una vez. Ahora le toca a él.-Concluyó.

El resto del día transcurrió con cierta normalidad, hasta que Mikuo se fue después de comer. Resistió las ganas de pedirle a Len disculpas en nombre del chico, y más aún de inventar excusas para acercarse a verlo. Le estaba resultando difícil, pero aguantó bien el tipo. ¡El problema era que aún le quedaba el domingo entero!

Conectó la consola al cargador, dispuesta a derrochar batería, y entró a su abandonado juego. Allí se topó con su pareja virtual, el chico con el que salía de su gremio de batallas. Abrió una ventana de chat con susurro* e inició una conversación después de varios días.

 _-¡Hola! ¡Cuánto tiempo!_

 _-Hola Diva16. ¿Cómo va todo?_

 _-Estoy bastante estresada. Tengo algunos problemas en clase. ¿Y tú?_

 _-Más o menos igual. Llevo días sin jugar. Las clases me mantienen ocupado. ¿Ha ocurrido algún problema grave?_

 _-No. Nada de eso._ -Iba a escribir "ya sabes, chicos", pero no le parecía correcto decírselo a su pareja virtual, pues dentro del juego, mantenían una relación estable. _-Es solo que se me está haciendo pesado. Pero puedo con todo._

 _-¡Ya lo creo!_

 _-¿Entramos a la mazmorra, Allen37?_

 _-¡Claro! Las damas primero ;)_

Tenía que reconocer que volver a hablar con él, si es que su _alter ego_ no era una mujer, le había sentado bastante bien. Estaba interpretando a un personaje, por lo que sus problemas cotidianos desaparecían. Pasó horas en la mazmorra, solo con él, recogiendo objetos que luego podrían otorgar al resto de miembros del grupo para mejorar sus habilidades mágicas, defensa y ataques y armas. Se preguntó por qué su vida no podía se runa _Lan Party_ continua, así, cuando algo fuese mal, podría desconectarse y empezar de nuevo, o retomar cuando estuviese en condiciones. Por desgracia para ella, el muchacho no podía quedarse mucho tiempo, tenía cosas que hacer, y eso implicaba que ella no podía distraerse más.

Decidió buscar una película buena, o un buen libro que la mantuviese ocupada, pero vio a Len pasar por delante de la puerta, a través de la ventana, y volvió a maldecir que el mundo no fuese una _Lan Party_.

* * *

 *** _Susurro: Es la forma en la que, en muchos juegos online, puedes comunicarte con un solo jugador en la ventana de chat. Es decir, teclear un mensaje que los demás miembros de un grupo (o si es una ventana para todos los usuarios conectados) no puedan ver, para que se convierta en privado._**

 **Bien, bien… Aquí lo dejo por ahora. Espero que os haya gustado mucho, que lo hayáis echado de menos, y que quienes lo hubieseis estado esperando lleguéis a leerlo y a perdonarme por la espera.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	8. FIRE FLOWER

**Bueno, he vuelto. Este me parece que es algo mas largo. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado y que me comentéis si os gusta el rumbo que va tomando esto. A partir de ahora, al menos esta historia, la actualizaré con más asiduidad, porque me gusta, me inspira y tengo algo de tiempo. Las demás las tendré que aparcar un pelín, así que, los que la seguís, espero que la disfrutéis.**

 **Nos leemos al final.**

* * *

 **Aishite**

 _Parte VIII – Fire Flower_

Tras la tormenta siempre llega la calma, y eso fue lo que ocurrió unas semanas después. Tras haber anunciado a Honne Dell que él sería el último integrante del grupo para el concurso y hacer los ajustes pertinentes en la inscripción, Luka y Miku quedaban para ensayar con los chicos de forma asidua, pues tenían mucho trabajo. Incluso habían decidido presentarse con alguna canción original ahora que parecía que la joven había olvidado a Len y Luka la veía capaz de componer una buena canción.

Sin embargo el mal tiempo hacía a veces imposible el verse en algún punto o ir a casa de algún compañero, por lo que ensayar se había vuelto tarea difícil. Miku había dejado de ver a Len salir en las tardes de su casa, aunque la señora Kagamine iba a trabajar religiosamente hasta en las peores condiciones. Incluso había noches que no la veía volver a la hora habitual.

-¿Va todo bien?-Preguntó la voz de su mejor amiga al otro lado del auricular.

-¿Eh? Sí, solo es que la madre de Len ha vuelto a salir de casa a altas horas de la noche, y parece que iba con prisa.

-¿Tanto te preocupa? Hace tiempo que apenas nos vemos con él- Miku soltó un bufido, debido a que apenas lo veían por culpa de sus ensayos exhaustivos con Akita Neru, lo que fastidiaba enormemente a la de cabello turquesa- y ya no hablas tanto de él.

-No hay mucho que decir si no hay trato.-Concluyó, evidentemente molesta, a la vez que dolida, por la falta de relación con el rubio. Procuraba sacarlo de su cabeza para centrarse en el concurso y los estudios, además de evitar querer matar a la rubia que lo monopolizaba, pero era difícil cuando él intercambiaba miradas con ella en el instituto, o se cruzaban en el rellano y parecía que querían hablar pero no salían las palabras.

-No le des más vueltas. Si de verdad era tu amigo no habrá cambiado nada a pesar del tiempo. Trató de animarla.

-Voy a cenar.-Cambió de tema, sin querer seguir la conversación.-Buenas noches, Luka-chan.

- _Sayonara_ , Miku-chan.-Se despidió la mayor.

Se levantó del sofá con pesadez, dejando el teléfono a un lado, y arrastrando los pies se encaminó a la cocina, dispuesta a preparar la cena. Se vio frente a los ingredientes en la tabla, con el cuchillo en la mano, pero incapaz de moverse. Lo dejó sobre la encimera y se retiró de la sala cabizbaja.

El timbré sonó, inquietando al joven que permanecía abrigado en el salón, mirando la televisión pero sin ver nada. Quizá se hubiese dejado las llaves... Se levantó y caminó despacio para mirar por la mirilla. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando reconoció el rostro de quien llamaba y abrió tan rápido que se parecía torpe a sí mismo.

-¡Miku-chan!-Se sobresaltó, tratando de contener la sonrisa.-¡¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?! ¡Y con este frío!-Miró tras ella y vio como los blancos copos descendían con cuidado, como si temieran chocar contra el asfalto de Japón.-Pasa, por favor.-La invitó, y cerró tras ella.

- _Arigatou,_ Len-kun.-Se sonrojó ligeramente, y lo achacó al frío del exterior.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Y qué haces con esa bolsa?

-Hace días que veo salir a tu madre de casa a altas horas, o que no vuelve siquiera del trabajo.-Él agachó la mirada.- No quería ser cotilla, pero la veo pasar por mi puerta a diario y he pensado que te sentirías solo sin ella. Hace días que no nos vemos, ni hablamos, y, siendo sincera, me siento bastante sola.-él la miró y notó que casi lloraba al decir aquello.-Echo de menos ser amigos como antes...-Le costaba seguir, así que intervino.

-¡Seguimos siendo amigos!

-Si, pero nos hemos distanciado...-Aquello era una afirmación que ni él podía desmentir. Ambos guardaron silencio un minuto, hasta que ella volvió a sonreír.-Por eso he pensado en preparar un cena calentita para los dos.

-G-Gracias, Miku-chan.-Se sonrojó él entonces mientras ella continuaba sonriendo.

-Echarás de menos cenar en compañía.

-Sí, además, hace días que cocino para mi solo y, bueno, me gusta hacer esto acompañado.-Le devolvió la sonrisa y la acompañó a la cocina, dónde la ayudaría a preparar la cena.

No había demasiado sobre la mesa: arroz blanco, sopa de miso y tofu y algo de pescado que Len debía aprovechar esa noche, pero al menos había algo de actividad en la vivienda. Uno frente al otro se agradecieron mutuamente los alimentos y comenzaron a comer, contándose todo lo que en días no se habían podido decir.

-Estamos componiendo algo propio, idea de Luka, para sorprender al jurado.-Confesó ella. Sé que me guardarás el secreto.-Guiñó un ojo.

-Desde luego. Es una gran idea. Tranquila, no le diré nada a Neru.-El rostro de Miku se ensombreció.-Es demasiado competitiva. Incluso a veces me pregunto si de verdad le interesa del todo el conc- frenó en seco el discurso.-¿Algo va mal?

-N-No. Es solo que...-Miró a otro lado.-Neru y yo nunca hemos... Ya sabes... Congeniado.

-No tenía ni idea.

-Hace varios meses se enfrentó a Luka de mala manera, y siempre me ha tenido manía, pero no sé bien el porqué.

Len se mantuvo pensativo mientras ella guardaba silencio. Algo parecía ir a toda velocidad por la mente del chico hasta que sacudió sus pensamientos, llamando la atención de ella, y volvió a sonreír.

-Dentro de dos días es el _Sapporo Yuki Matsuri.-_ Recordó él. Al cabo de unos segundos volvió a hablar, notando que la joven no entendía bien de qué iba el asunto.-Bueno, nos van a dar el día libre en el instituto y, con eso de haberme mudado, no he tenido oportunidad de ver nunca el festival, ¿sabes?

-Con lo que viajaban mis padres yo tampoco he podido ir nunca.-Comunicó, así que no puedo hablarte de él.-Se disculpó sonriente.

-Entonces, ¿querrás venir conmigo?

Ella rompió a toser y dejó el bol de arroz sobre la mesa, asustando al chico, que hizo el gesto de ir hacia ella, pero frenó cuando alzó la mano. Él esperó alguna respuesta o algo.

-¿He dicho algo... malo?

-¡No!-Consiguió articular, lagrimeando, hasta que recuperó el aire. Él parecía más relajado.-Es que... Nunca me habían invitado a un festival, ¿sabes?-Comentó, colorada como un tomate.

-Entonces... ¿Te gustaría verlo?

-Sí, me hace mucha ilusión ver la esculturas, los fuegos artificiales y los puestos...-Comenzó a enumerar, nerviosa.

-¿Querrías venir conmigo al festival, Miku-chan?-Preguntó, mirándola a los ojos.

Sintió que, si aquello era posible, se estaba poniendo más roja. No sabía dónde mirar porque si apartaba la vista sería descortés, pero si mantenía la mirada acabaría por sangrar por la nariz. Desesperada y tratando de no tartamudear respondió con el aire contenido en los pulmones.

-Me encantaría.

-Podríamos ir pronto para visitar los puesto artesanales, probar la comida, y tener tiempo de coger un buen sitio para ver los fuegos tras ver la esculturas.-Comentó.

-Sí, y Luka podría guiarnos, porque ella si lo conoce...

- _Etto..._ Miku.

-¿Sí?

-Había pensado en que fuésemos tu y yo solos.-Ella volvió a sonrojarse y tuvo que volver a sentarse y dejar la vajilla en la mesa porque le fallaban las piernas. Rezó porque no pudiese oír su corazón latir desde allí.-Si no te molesta, claro. Quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido, verlo con alguien que no lo conozca, igual que yo. Y porque quiero disculparme por haberos fallado así, con el tema de Neru y el concurso.-Explicó.

Tras un lapso de tiempo en que ella respiró todo lo pausadamente que pudo y trató de aminorar la marcha de sus latidos, respondió, ocultando su inmensa felicidad.

-¿No parecerá una cita?-Rió.

-Somos amigos, ¿qué más da lo que piensen otros?

-Tienes razón.-Al final la de cabello rosa tenía razón, y aunque, no fuese una cita, lo parecía a ojos de algunos y de los suyos, ¿qué más necesitaba?-¿A qué hora paso a recogerte?-Se burló, camino a la cocina.

-Tranquila, soy un caballero. Pasaré yo por la mañana.-Respondió, clavando la vista en su espalda.

Le pidió desde el salón que no limpiase nada, que se encargaría él más tarde, así que regresó al salón y se sentó junto al chico, que compartió su manta con ella y se acurrucó un poco más en el sofá, mirándola de reojo y sonriendo. Ella lo imitó y se resguardó tanto como pudo bajo la tela, sintiendo como él se pegaba a ella para sentir más calor. Se quedaron viendo el televisor, sin importar su programación, solo evitando que él otro se diese cuenta de que se miraban disimuladamente. La película del miércoles por la noche empezaba en unos diez minutos, así que el chico se levantó a preparar algo de chocolate caliente como postre y dejar la cocina limpia, mientras ella, descalza, se acomodaba en el sofá, sintiéndose única en aquella estancia, como si fuera la chica de Len, dónde ya le gustaría estar a esa envidiosa de Akita Neru, pensó mientras reía entre dientes escondida bajo la manta. Su vecino no tardó en volver con ambos vasos humeando llenos de chocolate espeso y caliente, provocando que se incorporara rápidamente para sostener su taza y calentar así sus manos.

-¿Tanto frío tienes?-Preguntó él riendo, notando que se estaba calentando las manos con el vaso. Ella rió con dulzura y se ruborizó un poco, avergonzada. Él puso sus manos alrededor de las de ella, que abrió los ojos y empezó a temblar. Al contacto con las manos ya calientes de Len parecía estar mucho más fría, aunque le ardiesen las mejillas.-¡Vaya! Estás temblando.-Comentó él con una sonrisa tímida y las mejillas rosas.

Se quedaron así por unos minutos, él contemplando sus manos como si temiera verla a los ojos, ella mirando los gestos de Len, tratando de no hacerse ilusiones con lo que veía. Se movió un poco, aún temerosa de meter la pata y él retiró las manos.

-Perdona, no quería importunarte.

-Para nada.-Respondió ella, apenas audible su voz, sintiendo que lo que la molestaba era que la hubiese soltado. Él cogió su vaso y se recostó contra el respaldo, aún muy cerca de ella.

Permanecieron en silencio, mientras empezaba la película. Otra de terror, parecía que la programación la odiaba.

-Puedo cambiarla si quieres.-Comentó él con el mando en la mano.

-No, tranquilo, lo soportaré.-Mintió descaradamente, pero con convicción. No quería parecer una cobarde todo el día temblando.

Cuanto más avanzaba la película, más sentía que si no bebía rápido acabaría derramando chocolate por todas partes en algún sobre salto, así que bebió todo lo que pudo de un trago y lo dejó en la mesa, muy repentinamente, manteniendo la mirada fija en la pantalla.

-¿Todo bien?

-Si, si. Es solo que no quiero quedarme tan pronto sin chocolate.-Volvió a mentir. Él sonrió de medio lado, conociendo ya su miedo a las producciones de terror. Se estiró y trató de dejar un brazo sobre los hombros de ella, para que se sintiera más arropada, pero entre los sobresaltos de la película y el contacto repentino ella chilló y se escondió bajo la manta. Él volvió a su posición original, asustado por su reacción y la vio temblar envuelta como una momia.

-Miku-chan, ¿de verdad quieres seguir viendo esto?-Disimuló su risa.

-S-s-s-s-si...-Tartamudeó ella, saliendo de su escondite.

 _-¡Mierda!-_ Se maldijo. _-¡Len iba a abrazarme!_

La escena final se acercaba y habían aumentado los gritos, la sangre y los sobresaltos, sin embargo la chica había terminado por apreciar la sobre actuación de los protagonistas y la falsedad de los monstruos y la sangre, sintiéndose más cómoda finalmente. Len la miraba de vez en cuando y cuando la vio más relajada y hasta sonriendo e interesada en el guión, bastante malo por cierto, se centró en la película. La luz del sol llegaba a la pantalla y la pareja protagonista permanecía con vida. Entre manchas de sangre, barro y su respiración agitada, se miraron y se besaron y, de forma inconsciente, Len volvió la cabeza hacia Miku, casi con miedo, y la descubrió cabeceando, dormida. Sonrió al verla tan vulnerable y sintió hasta miedo de despertarla. Se levantó de su asiento y la empujó ligeramente para que se acostara de lado. La arropó y la dejó dormir, retirándose a su dormitorio para no perturbar su sueño.

Cuando la mañana llegó y despertó trató de averiguar dónde estaba y reconoció, aunque tarde, la casa de Len. Escuchó pasos y, asustada, se incorporó, manta en mano, y observó al rubio, sonriente, traer una bandeja con el desayuno. Se sonrojó, aún desorientada, pues no conseguía recordar cómo había llegado ahí ni qué había sucedido.

-¡Buenos días!-Saludó animadamente.-Iba a despertarte en uno rato, porque llevas durmiendo bastante.-Comentó, riendo un poco. Dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa, en ella había dos vasos de zumo de naranja, una tostada para cada uno, con mermelada y mantequilla, y una taza de leche caliente.-Ayer te quedaste dormida, así que te dejé descansar. Menos mal que hoy no hay clase por el temporal y el puente.-Completó.

Ella se hizo a un lado, no queriendo mirarlo a la cara, sabiéndose despeinada y con cara de sueño. Él tomó asiento y evitó mirarla por si la incomodaba. Comenzó a desayunar y ella se levantó casi de golpe, sin mediar palabra. Él no levantó al vista y solo dijo una frase:

-El baño es la primera puerta a la derecha.

-Gracias.-Dijo en un murmullo casi inaudible, y prácticamente corrió al servicio.

Una vez allí se miró al espejo, se alisó el pelo lo que pudo con las manos y terminó por soltarse las coletas para tratar de que recuperase la forma normal. Como no hubo manera, lo recogió en una única coleta baja, y luego se lavó la cara para despejarse. Finalmente comprobó si le olía el aliento y salió de nuevo, aún envuelta en la manta.

-Si tienes frío puedo prestarte alguna sudadera o un pijama.

-Vivo aquí al lado, puedo acomodarme más tarde.-Concluyó.

-Claro... Que tonto...-Se encogió de hombros y continuó con su tostada. Sintió el sofá hundirse cuando ella se sentó verdaderamente más cerca de lo que esperaba, y sus manos se rozaron cuando él dejó su tostada y ella trató de coger su vaso de leche.

- _Etto... Gomenne.-_ Él solo sonrió y cada uno prosiguió con lo que hacía, desayunando en silencio, pero sonriendo.-¿Tu madre aún no ha vuelto?

-No. Con este tiempo hay veces que les dejan permanecer en el hospital en el turno libre. Allí se está calentito y tienen una sala donde pueden acomodarse y comer.-Explicó él.-Probablemente, con lo que nevó ayer, prefirió quedarse.

-Que lástima.-Se apenó, imaginando lo cansado que tenía que ser no poder salir del trabajo ni para descansar con los tuyos.

-Casi que lo prefiero. Tanto trabajo la deja delicada de salud, por el cansancio-aclaró,-y que no sé que habría pensado al verte aquí.-Rió.

-Lo siento, de verdad...-Se avergonzó, nerviosa.

-No te preocupes. Me ha hecho ilusión no despertarme solo un día más.-Aseguró él.

A pesar de la agradable compañía del chico sabía que no podía permanecer allí demasiado tiempo, que era de mala educación. Se despidió y aprovechó la calma del clima para regresar a su apartamento y ponerse ropa más cómoda. Leyó algunos mangas, respondió a los mensajes de algunos amigos, de Mikuo y de Luka, y acarició al peludo gato anaranjado que se sentaba junto a ella.

-¡¿Otra vez, Momo?!-Se quejó la chica, ya casi acostumbrada a las intrusiones del felino.-¿Cómo ha sido?-Se preguntó, pues con el mal tiempo, no podía haberse dejado nada abierto.

En efecto, al cerrar el balcón, la cortina había quedado pillada y no había cerrado con seguro, por lo que el gato, tras varios intentos, habría conseguido abrir el resquicio y pasar.

-Por eso hace tanto frío en esta casa...-Masculló. Por suerte el gato estaba volviendo a salir después de inspeccionar el piso al completo.-¡EH!-La llamó, cuando la vio marcharse con su ropa interior, una vez más, en el hocico.

Salió tras ella y, no dispuesta a llamar al timbre para aquello, pasó al balcón del número treinta y ocho y de ahí al de Len. Por suerte para ella, estaba abierto. Seguramente el muchacho lo habría dejado así por si la gata decidía volver, pues siempre lo hacía. Cuando se agachó para no ser vista se aseguró de que la estancia estuviese vacía, y suplicó a Dios que Len no la pillase dentro de la casa. Volvió a allanar la morada de los Kagamine, y para su agrado, el joven permanecía dentro del baño, nuevamente. Siguió a gatas al animal ladrón de ropa y consiguió arrancarle su preciada prenda de la boca, con la mala suerte de ir a parar a la puerta entornada del baño. Aquella vez no pudo contenerse y, sin apenas pensarlo, lanzó una furtiva mirada al interior, dónde Len se preparaba para una ducha caliente con el pelo suelto y una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Pudo ver su piel blanca, y aunque no estaba aún definido del todo, pues apenas era un adolescente, notó que se estaba formando como hombre; que los músculos de sus brazos y pectorales eran bastante notorios, y que los oblicuos dirigían su mirada hacia el borde de la toalla, que no tardó en descolgarse hasta el suelo. Unas pequeñas gotas de sangre mancharon el suelo, y trató de limpiarlas con su propia mano, mientras llevaba la otra a sus fosas nasales para descubrir la procedencia de estas. No quiso ver más, violar la intimidad de su gran amor no estaba entre sus planes. Con el corazón golpeándole el pecho de manera violenta salió corriendo de la casa y regresó a la propia para limpiar los restos de espeso líquido rojo.

Ya no podía sacar la imagen de Len de su mente, aún enmarcado entre el marco de la puerta y la propia puerta entornada de su cuarto de baño, y la emoción que sintió cuando, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, se mostró completamente desnudo ante ella. Se estaba obsesionando hasta el punto de descubrir que, sin ser suyo, ya lo sentía así por todas las cosas que había visto. No podía permitir que nadie ocupara ya ese lugar: debía ser SU lugar. La vibración del _smartphone_ la sacó de su ensimismamiento y miró la pantalla iluminada: era Len. Atacada de nervios, temiendo lo peor, desbloqueó la pantalla táctil y abrió el mensaje recibido, y pudo ver como el aparato temblaba entre sus manos, que se agitaban como si fuera víctima de la hipotermia.

-Mañana estaré en tu puerta a las nueve. Espero que lo tengas todo listo.- Acompañado de una cara sonriente que guiñaba un ojo, el mensaje quedaba ahí. Ella se sonrió y respondió con gusto.

-Por supuesto. Más te vale ser puntual.-Optó por añadir un _emoticono_ sacando la lengua, y sin esperar un segundo marcó el número de Luka para contárselo todo.

-Nee, Miku-chan.-Saludó la joven, con cariño.

-¡Luka-chan!-Liberó toda su efusividad al escuchar la voz de su amiga.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó la otra, preocupada ante tal chillido.- Parece que algo bueno te ha ocurrido.

-¡Tenías toda la razón, Luka-chan! Tendría que haberte hecho caso desde el principio.

-¿Podrías recordarme en qué tenía razón? Son tantas cosas en las que no me haces caso que ya no sé de cuál me hablas.-Bromeó, tratando de que la escuchara entre sus grititos histéricos.

-¡En lo de salir juntos, como amigos!

-¡Ah, eso! Ya lo sabía. ¿Por qué? ¿Le has invitado a salir?

-Bueno...-Algo avergonzada optó por contarle la verdad y no ir de valiente.-Me ha invitado él... Pero ha aclarado que nadie tiene que verlo raro porque somos buenos amigos.-Escuchó a la otra chica suspirar, y sabía que sonreía, contenta de tener toda la razón al respecto.-Ya sabes que nunca he podido asistir al festival de la nieve.

-Si, soy consciente.-Apuntó la otra, imaginando por dónde iban los tiros.

-Pues Len tampoco, y le apetece ir. ¡Conmigo!-Estalló, riendo y rodando como una croqueta por la alfombra del salón.

-Me alegro, Miku-chan. Espero que nos veamos por allí, la verdad.-Comentó, aunque parecía algo decepcionada.

-¡Oh, Luka-chan!-Se apenó.-Sé que querías ir conmigo en mi primera vez, pero estoy segura de que tienes con quien ir. ¿No irán tus padres?

-Si, claro, asistiré con ellos. Me hubiera gustado incluirte en los planes, pero otra vez será. Vamos a ser amigas durante muchísimo tiempo.-Recordó.-De todas formas, llámame para ver los fuegos artificiales todos juntos.

-¡Vale!

Cuando la notó más animada y alegre pudo colgar tranquila y empezó a preparar todo lo necesario para la excursión. Se acercó a su dormitorio y empezó a sacar ropa del armario, de la más calentita que pudo encontrar. Seleccionó, de entre todo el montón, un jersey de punto de cuello vuelto color gris y una falda negra. Debajo de esta llevaría leotardos blancos y botas de invierno del color de la falda. Los guantes y la bufanda eran de color blanco y ambos llevaban como decorado un copo de nieve del color de su cabello: turquesa. Además llevaría en el bolso su paraguas por si comenzaba a nevar en exceso. Dejó la ropa a un lado, colgada de una percha, detrás de la puerta. Con la llegada de la noche se preparó un chocolate caliente para asegurarse de poder pegar ojo, porque los nervios la mantenían despierta a pesar del cansancio, y se metió en la cama pronto esperando que así el sueño llegase pronto. Poco antes de quedarse dormida recibió un último mensaje.

- _Oyasumi,_ Miku-chan. Hasta mañana.

Sonrió y pestañeó un par de veces, y entonces el sueño se apoderó de ella y sus párpados no volvieron a abrirse.

El despertador sonó tal cual lo esperado, y la chica pudo despertarse llena de energía. Estaba segura que de no haber dormido le habría resultado fácil por la emoción que sentía en esos momentos. Saltó de la cama, agarró la ropa que iba a ponerse, y se metió al cuarto de baño para darse una ducha caliente. Tardó menos que con un baño, pero tuvo que lavar toda esa cabellera, y no era fácil tener el pelo tan largo y cuidarlo tanto como era necesario, además de lo que atascaba el desagüe cuando lo lavaba. Lo secó con secador a la vez que lo cepillaba con mimo, y una vez estuvo seco del todo pudo recogerlo en una cola alta. Lanzó la toalla al cesto de la ropa sucia y se vistió con lo preparado. Preparó además su bolsa, con el monedero, identificación, teléfono y un neceser con cacao para los labios, crema para las manos y la cara y protector solar. No estaba dispuesta a quemarse por culpa de la reflexión del sol en la nieve. Metió además una botella de agua, por si la necesitaban, un termo con chocolate, y una manta gruesa para los fuegos artificiales. Desayunó con calma, mirando el reloj de pared de tanto en tanto, y descubrió que le sobraba tiempo. Recogió todo lo manchado, lo dejó limpio y se lavó los dientes. Saliendo por la puerta del aseo escuchó el timbre y, con un vuelco en el corazón, dio un pequeño salto, agarró su bandolera, y salió a recibir a Len.

-¡Qué puntual!-Rió él.

-Buenos días a ti también.-Se burló ella, dándole un golpecito en el brazo.

Bajaron la escalera hasta la calle y se encaminaron a la parada del autobús que les llevaría al festival. Les costaba andar esquivando los montones de nieve, pues estaban limpiando las aceras todavía. Se sentaron en la parada, comentando las ganas que tenían de ver aquel espectáculo tan genuino de enormes creaciones de nieve, los puestos artesanales, y descubrir al ganador. Quince minutos más tarde el vehículo que los llevaría a su destino hizo su aparición al final de la calle, doblando una esquina, y ambos se levantaron para subir cuando se detuviese frente a ellos. Pagaron cada uno su billete y se sentaron por el centro, uno al lado del otro. Por la ventanilla pudieron ver si estaban cerca de la capital, para orientarse y saber dónde debían bajar, para no alejarse demasiado. Sabían que si se pasaban mucho y les tocaba caminar, con la aglomeración de gente que habría ese día, les sería imposible llegar a tiempo, y menos a coger un buen lugar. Teniendo en cuenta que con todo el barullo, las líneas habían cambiado sus rutas por comodidad y calles cortadas, tenían que elegir con cuidado la parada idónea.

-¡Vamos!-Animó Miku, tirando del abrigo de Len, para acercarse a la puerta.-No tardaremos en bajar, y me imagino que muchos de los pasajeros querrán bajar aqui también.

El rubio asintió, junto a ella, y ambos sujetaron a conciencia sus mochilas, evitando robos y confusiones. Era un buen ambiente y una buena fecha para los carteristas y algunos pervertidos que aprovechaban el transporte público para abusar de jovencitas con falda. Miku tragó saliva al tener ese pensamiento, y azorada miró a Len. Un idea absurda cruzó su mente y sacudió la cabeza para olvidarlo. Ambos estaban muy apretujados, pues parecía que algunos querían bajar en marcha y con las puertas cerradas. Se vio muy cerca de su vecino, y él sonreía para animarla. Sintió que algo la rozaba, muy cerca del muslo. Su falda se arrugó un poco, subiéndose, y de repente bajó de golpe, ya nada tiraba de ella, y la mano de Len agarró la suya. La miró con disculpa y sonrojado. Solo había sido un intento de alcanzarla entre el tumulto y no perderla de vista. Su corazón palpitaba tan rápido que pensó que él también quería bajar del bus antes que ella.

Cuando consiguieron salir de allí y respirar algo de aire se alejaron de la parada con prisa, y luego redujeron la marcha. Len comprobó que todo seguía en su mochila, ya que él la llevaba a la espalda. Miku lo observó, esperando que no le faltase de nada. Su chaqueta naranja resaltaba su cabello rubio, su tez pálida y sus ojos azules, así que no pudo evitar fascinarse con su aspecto, sin llegar a preocuparse realmente por si le faltaba algo o no al muchacho. La miró y se sintió descubierta, pero optó por sonreír antes que girar la cara.

-Está todo.- Anunció el más joven, sonriente. Se colocó la mochila a hombros nuevamente y caminó junto a la chica entre la gente y los puestos.-Son solo las diez y poco, ¿qué te parece si evitamos los puestos de comida hasta las dos, más o menos, y nos centramos en los _souvenirs_ y cosas artesanas?

-¡Perfecto!

Figuras talladas en madera basadas en los monumentos de nieve del año anterior; otras que simulaban ser nieve de verdad, y algunas que venían dentro de esferas de cristal dentro de las que nevaba purpurina plateada... ¡No sabía cuál podría comprar para sus padres! Volteó a ver a Len, buscando consejo, pero lo encontró a sus espaldas, en otro puesto, hablando con el vendedor. Habría comprado algo para su madre. Continuó pasando la vista de unos regalos a otros hasta que divisó un cartel con números y unas descripciones: por lo visto, cada número correspondía a un producto y la descripción explicaba la suerte que podían traer, los deseos que se le podían pedir, y demás significados. El número seis representaba una pequeña casa, probablemente en nieve fuese de lo más impresionante, con relieves y todo, pero allí parecía solo una cabaña. El cartel decía que la familia que poseía aquella figura gozaría de unión y amor a pesar de las adversidades y la distancia, entre otras cosas.

-Disculpe.-Llamó a la dependienta.-Me gustaría llevarme el seis.-Pidió. La mujer sacó una cajita con el número seis de debajo del puesto, y se la entregó tras envolverla para regalo. La chica pagó la cantidad casi exacta, y mientras le daban su cambio regresó Len, guardando el regalo en su mochila.

-¿Todo bien?

-Si, acabo de comprar un regalo para mis padres.-Comentó, ilusionada. Él tiró de su mano y la guió hasta otros puestos, más variados.-¿Dónde vamos?

-Quiero que veas esto.-Aclaró él, con una sonrisa. Frenó junto a un puesto en el que todo el mundo se encontraba agachado, rodeando algo.

Se puso de puntillas y pudo ver un recipiente de agua en el que podías pescar bolas de colores que te otorgaban un premio o un pez de colores. Los peces eran preciosos, y sonrió al verlos brillar bajo la luz del sol, a través del agua.

-Son preciosos. ¿Podemos intentarlo?

-Podemos esperar a más tarde, si no te importa. Ten en cuenta que hay que comer, y no querrás ir cargada con él todo el día.

Asintió satisfecha con la respuesta y continuaron su ruta turística. Pararon a comer en un parque tras comprar _takoyaki_ y _tamagoyaki_ para comer y _taiyakis_ de postre.

-Tienes... _Etto..._ -La señaló, y ella se miró, sin saber de qué hablaba.- Tienes chocolate-limpió la mancha oscura de sus labios con el pulgar-aquí. Ya está.-Sonrió con naturalidad, mientras ella intentaba controlar su sonrojo.

Con las rodillas temblando se levantó para tirar los restos de comida y servilletas a la papelera más cercana. Para cuando volvió Len ya estaba de pie, mochila a hombros, lleno de energía. Con las latas de refresco a medias, continuaron el camino, algo más descansados. Esta vez fueron directamente a ver las esculturas de nieve, aprovechando la hora de la comida de los viandantes para tener mejor visibilidad y disponer de más tiempo para disfrutar las vistas. Pudieron ver desde figuras humanas hasta construcciones arquitectónicas de nieve. Parecía que pudieras vivir dentro. Miku pudo reconocer a algunos de sus personajes favoritos de mangas y animes, y Len se quedó fascinado con un templo enorme. Sacaron fotos a animales salvajes y algunos más adorables y domésticos. Y casi al final del recorrido, ya llegando la oscuridad, se hicieron fotos con figuras iluminadas con luces de colores, que reflejaban en la nieve y parecían de cristal.

-¡Ven!-El chico le pasó un brazo por los hombros a la chica y sacó varias fotos con la cámara frontal de su teléfono móvil. En algunas ponían caras graciosas, y en otras salían con una gran sonrisa o haciendo gestos de sorpresa hacia las construcciones. En la primera la chica no había podido contener el sonrojo, así que no parecía muy emocionada. Len decidió borrarla, a petición de ella y una amenazante voz chillona cerca de su oído, entre risas.

-No tardarán en elegir al ganador, y lanzarán los fuegos. Tenemos que encontrar un buen lugar para verlos.

-Si, me encantan los fuegos artificiales.-Parecía más emocionado que el resto del día y le brillaban los ojos como a un niño.

-Ya veo, ya.-Apuntó ella, riendo ante su expresión.

-Son lo que más me gusta en el mundo.-Aclaró, con un tono decidido, alzando su dedo índice para dar mayor seriedad a su explicación. De haber tenido los ojos abiertos hubiese descubierto que su acompañante lo miraba con un nuevo interés. Parecía que le agradaba la idea de que Len tuviese un espectáculo favorito, una afición, algo que le fascinase, y poder saberlo. Por una vez sintió dentro que Len le gustaba de una forma más seria que una simple atracción, que un amor a primera vista: su comportamiento infantil había cambiado con aquellas palabras, iba a tomarlo en serio, definitivamente.

Cogió su mano y caminó hacia un lado, cerca de un sendero que daba a unas escaleras. Len la miró y observó en su mirada que parecía decidida a algo.

-Los veremos desde arriba. Hay tiempo de sobra de llegar, y tendremos un visibilidad despejada del cielo. No vas a perder detalle de ninguna de esas explosiones de color.-Aseguró, con el puño cerrado delante de la cara de ambos, era una promesa.

-Yo...-Len estaba gratamente sorprendido, tanto que no supo ni como reaccionar. Agradecía de corazón el interés de ella de hacer que fuese un día especial para él. Sonrió cuando pudo reaccionar.-Está bien. Escoge un buen sitio, yo iré a comprar algo para cenar.

-Está bien. Llámame cuando estés arriba.-Pidió.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras, que serprenteaban y crujían, bordeando la colina empinada. La madera rechinaba al pisarla y casi agradecía poder subir sola, porque le asustaba la idea de que cediese al peso de dos personas. Se agarró a la barandilla, a mitad de camino, y se iluminó los pies con la linterna del móvil. Apenas le quedaba batería y no quería que se le acabase antes de que Len la llamase. Cogió aire, cansada, y reemprendió la subida. Una vez arriba encontró varias parejas sentadas en los bancos, algunas de ellas demasiado acarameladas, y otras solo haciéndose arrumacos. Decidió pasar entre ellas, sin mirarlas siquiera, y encontró un banco vacío, casi en el centro de todos los demás. Incómoda, apagó la linterna, se guardó el teléfono y limpió la nieve que había caído sobre la madera del asiento. Extendió la manta gruesa, que recordaba había sido un gran idea llevar, y se sentó a esperar. Pasaron alrededor de siete minutos cuando Len la llamó por teléfono. Le dijo que ya estaba arriba y ella le hizo una señal encendiendo y apagando la linterna tres veces para que la viera. Ambos cortaron la llamada y Len se reunió con su amiga.

-Siento haber tardado, vuelve a estar todo lleno de gente.

-Si, me imagino, esto es Japón.-Apuntó ella, riendo.-¿Qué has traído?

-Pues...-Sacó de la mochila una bolsa de nubes de azúcar, golosinas y bolas de arroz dulce en un recipiente para llevar.-Todo esto.

-¡Genial!-Agradeció la compra con un gesto de cabeza.-Luego te pagaré mi parte.

-No hace falta, esta vez invito yo.

-De verdad, insisto.-Puso una mano sobre su hombro y él se quedó en silencio, mirándola sonreír, sin saber qué hacer o decir.

-No, ya me invitarás tu a algo otro día.-Ella pareció ceder ante ese comentario, y él desvió la vista. Respiró un par de veces de manera profunda, mirándose los pies, y cuando se hizo evidente que estaba algo agobiado supo que ella preguntaría. Le puso una mano en la espalda, y eso que ella normalmente evitaba el contacto físico con él. ¿Por qué ahora le ponía tan nervioso que fuese más cercana? Quizá había agradecido que no fuese muy dada a estar cerca por miedo a que algo sucediera, y nunca se lo había dicho a sí mismo. Ahora se maldecía por haber insistido en que no fuese tan respetuosa con él. Antes de que ella pudiese terminar su primera palabra, volteó a mirarla y le mostró una bolsa de plástico.-¡T-te he traído esto!-Casi chilló con un tono más agudo del suyo.

Ella observó sorprendida, tanto que retiró la mano del cuerpo del rubio, lo que le enseñaba. Tenía cogida una bolsa transparente y sujetaba la parte de abajo de esta con otra mano, para que el peso no la hiciese ceder. Estaba llena de agua y en esta flotaba un pececito de colores, brillante, y cada vez que se movía, pétalos de flor que había en el fondo de la bolsa, se elevaban y caían despacio nuevamente, flotando en el agua. Su cara se iluminó y lo aceptó, sin palabras.

-¿Te...? ¿Te gusta?-Preguntó en un murmullo.

-¡Me encanta! ¡ _Arigatou_ , Len-kun!

La primera explosión de color en el cielo anunciaba que ya había un ganador, pero Len no llegó a verla. Mientras que Miku se daba la vuelta, pez en mano, para observarlo y decía algo que él no llegó a escuchar, el rubio se quedó mirándola, embobado, mientras en su blanca piel y en sus pupilas se reflejaban todos los colores que estallaban en el nocturno cielo de Sapporo. Podía oírlos explotar, pero sentía que esa explosión estaba dentro de él, en su pecho, en el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo.

 _"Like a Fire Flower itsuka. Yozora ni tairin wo. Sakasu sono toki made matte kure."_

Fue poco después que se dedicó a observar los fuegos, cuando ella se volvió a decirle algo sobre ellos.

-Preciosos, ¿verdad?

-S-si.-Respondió, como si hubiera estado pendiente desde el principio.

Al terminar las parejas permanecieron en el mismo lugar, ajenos al espectáculo y el festival. Sin embargo, ellos dos recogieron sus cosas y bajaron para coger el último autobús antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Pasaron cerca de un pequeño río, justo al lado de los puestos, y la chica se detuvo unos momentos.

-¿Ocurre algo?-Se interesó él, viendo que se había detenido a mirar el agua correr.

-No, solo... -Tras pensar unos segundos volvió a su lado, al trote.-Estaba pensando que si yo fuera un pez no me gustaría estar dentro de un bolsa. Me lo quedaré hasta verano, y entonces lo soltaré.-Concluyó.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Me encanta tu regalo, no lo dudes, pero sé que sería más feliz en libertad. Me lo quedaré hasta verano para cuidar de él, y para que no pase frío. Luego lo dejaré en su hábitat natural.-Comentó.

Len sonrió ante tal gesto desinteresado y altruista con un ser que nunca podría devolverle el gesto, o darle las gracias siquiera, pero se sintió bien al pensar que había hecho dos regalos: el pez a la chica y la libertad al pez al dárselo a ella. Tomaron el bus de regreso a casa, por suerte el último llegaba después que ellos, y no había mucha gente. Debían haber cogido otros autobuses anteriores o tener coche propio, porque no era normal que fuese tan lleno y volviese tan vacío. Se sentaron y sintieron que el sueño se apoderaba de ellos de golpe, pero debían resistir hasta llegar a casa. Len le mostró el brazo a Miku al bajar del autobús y ella lo tomó encantada. Caminaron agarrados hasta el edificio dónde ambos vivían y cuando llegaron a la puerta treinta y nueve Len se puso frente a ella para despedirse. Los nervios volvieron a ella, pero esta vez no los dejó salir. Sabía que cuánto más estúpida y niña pareciese frente a él menos probabilidades tendría.

-Lo he pasado genial, Len-kun.-Comenzó.-Ni siquiera el dolor de pies ha hecho que quisiera volver a casa.

-Lo mismo digo.-Añadió, jugando con sus manos tras la espalda, sin mirarla directamente como antes solía hacer.

- _Oyasumi._ -Se acercó despacio y depositó un suave beso en la mejilla rosada del chico, que aseguraba que debía ser del frío, ya que estaban del mismo color que su nariz. Pudo notar como sus manos intentaban atrapar las de ella cuando se acercó, cómo si su cuerpo quisiera mantenerla todo lo cerca posible. Dio unos pasos atrás y él la imitó mientras ella introducía sus llaves en la cerradura, pero no le quitó la vista de encima.-¡Oh, cierto!-Golpeó su palma izquierda con su puño derecho y volvió a mirarlo. Se acercó unos cuantos pasos y sacó algo de su bolsa.-He comprado este llavero para ti.-Era un gato saliendo de un plátano, bastante adorable.-Sé que es tu fruta favorita, y que te gustan los gatos, así que me ha recordado a ti.-Explicó.

-Muchas gracias, Miku-chan.-Lo cogió y rozó su mano sin querer. La miró, queriendo pedir disculpas, pero ella hizo caso omiso al contacto físico. Eso le extrañó y casi lo decepcionó algo, pero se retiró con una sonrisa.- _Oyasumi._

Cada uno entró a su apartamento y se cambiaron de ropa para irse a la cama: él con mil pensamientos en su cabeza y el corazón martilleando contra su pecho. Ella con cara de horror cuando, al conectar el móvil al cargador, descubrió casi diez llamadas perdidas de Luka.

* * *

 **Ahora viene cuando os pido disculpas por las posibles faltas de ortografía. Procuro no tenerlas, y lo repaso todo mil veces, pero trabajo con OpenOffice, que me gusta, pero tiene activadas algunas funciones que par más que desactivo se vuelven a activar. Tiende a convertirme palabras como "ocurrir" o "imaginar" por su traducción inglesa como "occur" o "imagine" y me las convierte en "occurrir" o "imaginear". Además, hay otras tantas que me las marca en rojo pero el diccionario dice que es correcto.**

 **Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y poder satisfaceros con un capítulo nuevo lo antes posible.**

 **¡Gracias!**


	9. JUST BE FRIENDS

**¡Estoy de regreso! Me ha costado escribir esto, y viendo el resultado sé que no se nota, pero me cuesta inspirarme con Luka, no sé porqué. Quiero decir a la hora de escribir, porque sus canciones son "chachis" :3**

 **Espero que os guste.**

* * *

 **Aishite**

 _Parte IX – Just Be Friends_

-¡Más firme!-Gritaba la voz masculina, de lo más autoritaria, como solía ser en sus clases; aunque fuera de estas su tono era relajado y amable.

Gakupo-sensei, un hombre alto, de ojos azul claro y cabello lila recogido en una alta coleta al estilo _samurai_ , vestía ese día el uniforme de sus clases extraescolares de _aikido_ mientras hacía las pruebas para admitir a los nuevos alumnos ese curso. Observó la postura, la disciplina y otros detalles de los alumnos que buscaban ser admitidos en el nivel _senior_ de sus clases, pues ya habían estado tutelados por él otros años. Otra fila de alumnos, que permanecían arrodillados con el mismo uniforme que él, observaban desde un lateral la escena, procurando que su mirada nunca se cruzase con la del maestro. Él fijó su vista en una muchacha de ojos claros, cabello rosa y recogido en una coleta alta, mientras ella miraba al frente, seria. Siempre había destacado en sus clases, y apenas podía comunicarse con ella fuera de estas, porque parecía evitarla siempre. Parecía que no era de su agrado.

Una vez terminada la prueba, todos los alumnos sentados en su posición original, el maestro se puso el frente, dándoles las cara, mientras revisaba una lista en la que figuraban sus nombres y apellidos. Fue llamando uno por uno a los admitidos.

-¡Y por último,-la joven de pelo rosa pestañeó, deseosa de oír su nombre- Megpoid Gumi!-Los demás estáis fuera.

Les dio la espalda, mientras ellos, cabizbajos, se levantaban y se retiraban entre murmullos de decepción. La joven se quedó pasmada unos segundos, con los ojos como platos, y apenas percibió que la última seleccionada la miraba con burla y superioridad. Se levantó y trató de avanzar entre el tumulto de alumnos, llamando al _sensei_ en el bullicio.

-¡Kamui-sensei! ¡Espere! _¡Sensei!_

Él continuó su camino sin voltear un solo segundo, y se encerró en su despacho sin reparos. Ella se quedó allí, mirando la puerta, apenada, y acabó por salir de allí con la mochila a hombros, sin querer siquiera cambiarse. Fuera la esperaba su mejor amiga.

-¡Luka-chan! ¿Cómo ha ido?-Preguntó ilusionada, pues sabía, o creía, que era de las mejores de la clase.

-No me ha cogido.-Respondió, triste.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Si eres la mejor de la clase! Siempre te escoge a ti, incluso para dar ejemplo a la clase.-Estaba muy indignada con su decisión.

-Lo sé, pero esta vez no ha podido ser. No estoy a la altura.-Comentó, caminando al lado de la peliverde, no queriendo pensar en ello.

-¿Le has preguntado el porqué?

-¡Para nada! No ha querido escucharme.-La miró con incredulidad.-Le he llamado varias veces, pero se ha encerrado en el despacho y no he podido hablar con él.

-Mañana es el primer día de curso. ¡Se va a enterar...!-Dijo, mirando al horizonte y alzando el puño, enfurruñada.-¿Acaso hay alguien mejor que tú en ese curso?

-¡Parece que alguien va a perderse todo un año de clases con Kamui Gakupo!-Insinuó a voz en grito una chica de pelo verde como la lima y googles anaranjados sobre la cabeza. Su sonrisa burlona se dirigía hacia Luka, que la miraba con la cabeza inclinada, avergonzada, pero con rabia en los ojos. Se adelantó a ellas, llena de energía y alegría, tras hacer el gesto de una "L" con su dedo índice y pulgar sobre su frente.

Miku parecía querer lanzarse sobre ella y abofetearla, pero Luka la frenó con un brazo, negando con la cabeza. Las lágrimas de pena, impotencia y frustración se asomaban a sus ojos, y Miku relajó el gesto y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, aunque su amiga era más alta.

-Dudo mucho que esa idiota sea mejor que tu.-La mayor suspiró.-¿Quien sabe? Igual tu nivel es tan elevado que no ha querido cogerte para poder enseñar a otros.-Trató de animarla.

Luka sonrió, aunque sin ganas, y deseó no tener que cruzarse más con Megpoid Gumi, y sobre todo con Kamui Gakupo.

Megurine Luka se encontraba en casa de Miku, junto a esta, Honne Dell y Hatsune Mikuo, el primo de la primera, tratando de componer una canción, con un buen solo, para el concurso de música del instituto. Se realizaba al final del segundo trimestre, para no interferir en los exámenes finales, y tenían un mes para prepararse. La primavera amenazaba con aparecer y los árboles florecidos, los pájaros cantando y la falta de frío hacía posible trabajar muy a gusto y ayudaba a traer inspiración. Dell participaba de manera inactiva. Estaba allí pero apenas tenía ideas, solo era bueno tocando el bajo, pero no era muy activo el chico.

- _Sekai de..._ -Tarareó Mikuo por lo bajo, acompañado de su guitarra. La sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Vaya!-Se sorprendió, y él la miró.-Lo haces mejor de lo que creía.-Felicitó.

-Gracias.-Sonrió hacia Luka, pero no hubo sonrojo por parte de él, ni nerviosismo, ni gestos provocativos. Miku parecía desconfiar, sin embargo volvió a fijar la vista en el papel, ya casi acabada la letra de su nuevo tema.

-Podrías hacerle los coros a Miku-chan.-Apuntó.

-¡¿ _NEE_?!-Chillaron al unísono los dos aludidos. Luka los observó, ella parecía contrariada, él estaba rojo.

-¿Qué he dicho?-Rió.

-No es que opine que tiene una voz mediocre, pero-se aclaró la garganta la más joven, mirando a otro lado- no estoy segura de si puedo fiarme de que me destroce la actuación.-Se cruzó de brazos y esperó, sin duda, a que saltara el muchacho a molestarla.

-¡¿Disculpa?!-Se ofendió, como era de esperar.-¡No voy a arruinar nada! Tienes miedo de que te haga sombra.

-¡Para nada! Si tuvieses un gran talento los profesores, como conmigo, habrían fijado su atención en ti.-Se enorgulleció.

-¡Que no vaya pavoneándome por ahí de mis dotes no quiere decir que no las tenga! Soy de los que más resaltan de mi clase, y de mi curso. No eres la única. Pero yo no lo notifico hasta en redes.-Concluyó.

Luka los observaba y descubrió que todo estaba normal de nuevo, al menos entre ellos. Pero Mikuo era diferente con ella, quizá por el hecho de estar en la banda y de saber que no era bueno molestarla antes del concierto. Seguro que volvería a las andadas en el tercer trimestre. No era mal chico, ni lo había sido nunca, solo un poco pícaro y descarado. ¿Acaso estaba...? ¡No! Para nada...

-Bueno...-Carraspeó, al ver que no la escuchaban, demasiado enzarzados en su discusión.-Deberíamos descansar por hoy, ahora que la letra está terminada y tenemos los acordes podemos practicar por separado y ver que tal mañana.

-¡Lo veo bien!-Se alegró Dell de poder abandonar la estancia, cansado y deseoso de dejar de oír a los Hatsune. Recogió sus cosas y se marchó a toda prisa.-¡Hasta mañana!

-Supongo que tendremos que vernos de nuevo en mi casa.-Suspiró la de cabello aguamarina, con una sonrisa y negando con la cabeza.

-Qué remedio...-Se quejó su primo, enfundado su guitarra y partituras. Ella le hizo burla a la espalda, con una mueca exagerada, y Luka disimuló la risa.

-¿Me acompañas a casa, Mikuo-kun?-Preguntó con tono tímido, con la mochila a hombros.

-¿Eh?-Se sorprendió él, desorientado. Incluso Mikuo puso cara de sorpresa y desconcierto, mirando a su amiga de forma inquisitiva, pero ella la ignoró.

-Supongo que si...-Murmuró, mirando a un rincón de la casa, extrañado. Parecía tenerle miedo a la mayor.

-¡Gracias!

Salieron de la casa, ante la atenta y preocupada mirada de Miku, que no cerró la puerta hasta perderles de vista. Mikuo no dejó de lanzarle miradas de duda, que ella no comprendía porque era lo que él siempre había querido.

La pelirosa caminó junto al chico, poco más bajo que ella, y apenas despegó la vista del suelo. Ella sabía que él siempre mostraba mucho interés en ella, y aunque ahora lo disimulase o no esperase que ella tuviese interés en él, sabía que aún podía atraerle. Levantó la vista y se volvió hacia él, sonriente.

-Agradezco que guardes distancias durante los ensayos, ya que siempre te lo he pedido, y esta época es difícil para todos.-Comenzó. Él la miraba confuso.-Sin embargo, creo que ya no hace falta fingir. Siempre has reconocido abiertamente que te gusto, Mikuo-kun. ¿Por qué cambiar ahora, que estoy dispuesta a conocerte mejor?

Los colores se apoderaron de las mejillas de su interlocutor, que retiró la mirada bruscamente. Sabía que el Mikuo de siempre se escondía en alguna parte.

-Yo... Luka-san...-Trató de explicar algo, pero no era capaz de decir nada concreto.-Supongo que me rendí tras tantos rechazos.-Concluyó. Ella parecía entristecerse con cada palabra.-Además, estoy seguro de que tienes, desde hace mucho, sentimientos por otra persona. ¿O me lo vas a negar?- Su expresión mudó a sorpresa y se quedó mirándolo con los ojos como platos-Una chica como tu seguro que ya tiene el corazón ocupado, y lo que más me extraña es que no sea aún correspondido, o que no te lo hayan pedido.-Se atrevió a decir.-Comprendí que nunca tendría nada que hacer.-Se encogió de hombros, aceptando la situación. Estaba claro que había acertado, y de pleno, y Luka lo había reconocido al no decir nada, pero tenía que cambiarlo, porque sabía que su única forma de olvidar a Gakupo-sensei era conocer a otros, darle una oportunidad a alguien más y a sí misma.

/-/

 _~Un día mi mente de repente todo acopló,  
como uniendo piezas un cristal que se rompió.  
La sangre comenzó a brotar  
de mi dedo, no para de sangrar.  
Supongo que esto es como una especie de final._

 _Ya lo sabía, pero todo esto ignoré_  
 _que habría que sufrir es algo que me negué a ver._  
 _A veces te amo y otras no,_  
 _y se repite toda la contradicción._  
 _No soy capaz de darte todo esto a saber.~_

 _/-/_

-Es posible que tengas razón pero, si la persona en cuestión no me corresponde será hora de pasar página. ¿O no?

Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante un tiempo y llegaron a la casa de los Megurine. El silencio se extendió y ella, obviamente, no estaba satisfecha. Decidió romperlo antes de seguir metiendo la pata y asumir que había fallado su plan.

-Gracias por acompañarme, Mikuo. _Oyasumi nasai.-_ Con una ligera inclinación de cabeza se despidió y dio media vuelta.

-Espera, Luka. No sé si todo esto es verdad, o sí es para dar celos, o para convertirme en el clavo que saca otro clavo, pero podemos darnos la oportunidad de conocernos.-Asumió aquello de una forma clara, dándole a entender que no comprendía sus motivos y que tampoco le importaban. Que si le daba esa oportunidad era porque él quería.

-¡Gracias, Mikuo-kun!-Parecía feliz, pero solo era puro alivio. Se adentró en su propia casa y Mikuo continuó de regreso a la suya, aún dándole vueltas al asunto en su mente. Nada tenía sentido pero, a fin de cuentas, parecía que estaba consiguiendo a Luka.

La muchacha recogió su cabello en una larga trenza rosada y se deshizo del uniforme, que no había podido quitarse antes porque había ido directamente a la residencia Hatsune al salir de clase. Por suerte el sábado era inminente, faltaban unas horas, y no tendría que llevar el uniforme hasta el lunes. Se vistió con un suave camisón turquesa con flores rosa palo, por la rodilla, y se acostó en su _futón_ color mostaza.

* * *

La mañana entró en la casa sin permiso y despertó sin miramientos a quien dormía plácidamente, con el cabello largo, suelto y revuelto, en una posición más típica de un niño que de un hombre de veinticuatro años. Apretó los párpados, molesto por la luz del sol, y abrió los ojos con pereza, frotando uno de ellos con el reverso de la mano. Se incorporó y caminó hacia la cocina, arrastrando los pies, mientras se recogía el pelo en una cola alta para que no le estorbase. La noche del viernes había sido tranquila y no estaba cansado, lo que era mejor para él. Se dio cuenta de ese detalle cuando, al hacerse el desayuno, leyó una nota que se había dejado a sí mismo para recordarse que necesitaba hacer la compra. Con un suspiro comenzó a beber café, apoyado contra la encimera de la pequeña estancia y volvió para vestirse antes de salir y abastecer su refrigerador.

Con vaqueros claros y una camisa blanca sencilla recogió sus objetos personales como la cartera, las llaves y poco más antes de salir. Paseó en silencio por la calle, que estaba bastante desierta, y llegó a una plaza más concurrida, en la que la gente se acercaba a puestos de mercado para comprar productos naturales y frescos. Optó por seleccionar algunas cosas de la lista que llevarse a casa y luego pasar por el supermercado.

- _Arigato.-_ Se despidió de la vendedora que le entregaba sus compras y continuó la ruta. Se detuvo a mirar unas preciosas berenjenas que pedían que se las llevara a casa y depositó la mano sobre una que tenía una pinta increíble. Sin embargo, su mano fue a parar sobre la mano de alguien más que se le había adelantado por poco. _-Sumimasen.-_ Se disculpó, sonriendo a la otra persona. Cual fue su sorpresa al toparse de frente con la dueña de sus pensamientos, inquietudes y a la vez miedos: Megurine Luka.-¡Oh, Luka-chan!-Saludó con normalidad a su alumna predilecta.

- _¡K-Konnichiwa, sensei!_ -Saludó ella, entre nerviosa y decepcionada.

-¿Cómo va el curso?-Preguntó, sabiendo que era una pregunta de padre pero que solo así podría alargar la conversación.

-Bien. Bastante bien.-Se limitó a contestar sin mucho ánimo, mirándose los pies.

¿Algo iba mal? Solía ser más tímida y alegre con él. De hecho, hubiese jurado que pertenecía a ese grupo de alumnas que andaba detrás de él, pero con quien no podía tener nada por su condición de profesor.

-Debo seguir mis compras...-Comenzó ella, indiferente, pero la cortó.

-Espera. ¿Puedo invitarte a un helado?-Propuso. Eso parecía sorprenderla, y aceptó a ir con él, pero no parecía la misma de siempre. ¿Se habría cansado de esperarlo?

Se sentaron en un banco, a la sombre, junto a una fuente, con helados de fresa y _tutti frutti._ La miraba con una sonrisa y ella respondía a esta, pero como siempre. Trató de conversar con ella, pero no duraban los temas más de cinco minutos, porque ella no parecía muy por la labor.

-Y, aparte de todo lo que marcha bien, ¿estás con alguien?-Preguntó, armándose de valor.

Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos un momento, él serio, ella sonrojada y boquiabierta.

-Sé que te parecerá extraño, soy tu profesor, pero me interesa que a nivel emocional mis alumnos también estén en forma.-Bromeó a modo de explicación.

-No debería preocuparse tanto, a fin de cuentas, ya no soy su alumna. ¿Verdad?- Preguntó, furiosa, levantándose de su asiento. Él la seguía con la mirada.

-Sigues estudiando en el centro donde yo imparto clase, así que...

-¡Usted no me aceptó en su clase! ¡Y siempre dijo que era la mejor!-Replicó, al borde del llanto.-Y de repente le interesa como estoy, cuando apenas he sido capaz de hablar con usted años atrás.-Soltó.

-¿Todo esto es por las clases de Aikido?-Se levantó y la enfrentó, en una actitud calmada, creyendo comprender qué ocurría.

-En parte sí.-Bajó el tono al descubrir que algunos los observaban. Cogió sus compras y comenzó a caminar, dándole la espalda al hombre. Este la siguió, también con sus compras.

-Luka-chan, eres mi mejor alumna, pero estás a un nivel muy avanzado, y creo que otro que lo necesite más podría ocupar ese puesto. Entiéndelo, tu no necesitas más clases, eres tan buena o más que yo.

-¡Eso es porque me esfuerzo mucho!-Replicó, doblando una esquina de una calle sombreada y despejada. Gakupo dejó sus bolsas en el suelo y la alcanzó al trote, sosteniéndola por un brazo. Ella frenó y viró sobre sus talones, desafiándolo con la miradas. Sus ojos entrecerrados, como los de una gata desconfiada, asustaban al más valiente. Parecía que fuese a llorar.

-Luka... Lo lamento, de verdad, no sabía que era tan importante.-Se disculpó, soltándola por fin.-¿Por qué necesitas tanto esas clases? ¿Algo va mal?

-No, es solo que...-Dio una patada al suelo, frustrada, al no poder decirlo en voz alta.-Solo que ya no soy su alumna, no tengo educación física y creía que así... Estaría orgulloso de mi.

-¡Y ya lo estoy! ¡Eres una gran alumna! Si necesitas ejercicio físico puedo darte unas pautas, o...

-No lo entiende... Yo solo quería que usted me diese clase...-Murmuró, cansada de aguantar.

Gakupo la observó, indefensa, en silencio, mirándose de nuevo los pies, avergonzada y ruborizada, relajada al fin. Si ella tan solo supiera lo deseoso que estaba de que terminara sus estudios y contarle así lo mucho que le había cautivado. Se acercó un paso más y sostuvo sus mejillas entre sus grandes manos de hombre, obligándola a mirarlo. Entonces la besó como había deseado dos años atrás hacerlo, desde que ella volvió al instituto a los dieciocho y la tuvo en clase. Ella no se movió, ni siquiera respiró, y a los pocos segundos, el profesor se separó lentamente de los labios de su alumna favorita, soltando todo el aire con una nueva tranquilidad que incluso agradeció haber decidido besarla sin permiso.

-Si es por el _aikido_... Puedo ser tu profesor particular...-Rió un poco, tratando de aliviar tensiones, con su frente aún en contacto con la de ella.

Ella, por el contrario, se mantuvo estática, casi asustada. Sus mejillas estaban incendiadas y su corazón latía a mil por hora. Sintió que iba a llorar delante de él y que no sabría decirle el porqué.

-Lo lamento, _sensei._ Pero estoy conociendo a alguien.-Recogió sus cosas de forma automática y sin despedirse siquiera se marchó, dejando a Kamui Gakupo paralizado en mitad de la calle. Se retiró a recuperar sus bolsas, que esperaban tras él en el suelo. ¿Había tardado demasiado en darse cuenta? ¿En actuar? ¿En hacerla esperar creyendo que siempre lo querría? ¡Que idiota había sido por creer que lo esperaría!

Con el corazón amenazando con detenerse caminó de regreso a casa, maldiciendo de nuevo dedicarse a la enseñanza.

/-/

 _~Solo una vez, solo una vez...  
Un sueño quisiera realidad hacer.  
Sería nacer y encontrarme contigo  
aunque sea, tenerte, quiero estar contigo.~_

 _/-/_

* * *

Luka no dejaba de dar vueltas por la habitación, y pensó que haría un surco en el suelo si no dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro. Agarró el teléfono y marcó el número de Miku Hatsune, aguantando las ganas de llorar.

-¿Diga?

-¡Miku-chan!

-¡Espera, espera! Suelo ser yo quien te llama así de nerviosa. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Me he encontrado a Gakupo en el mercado.-El silencio se hizo presente.

-¿Y?-Se extrañó la de coletas.

-Hemos hablado y le he dicho que solo quería ir a sus clases por él.

-¡Estás loca!-La regañó.-Si alguien se entera podrían expulsarte. Ahora sí que no te admitirá en sus clases...-La otra gachó la cabeza mientras la muchacha seguía divagando.-¡Y además estás rarísima! De repente parece que te interese Mikuo.-Se rió.

-El caso es que... Nos hemos dado una oportunidad de conocernos...

-Mira, me encantaría tenerte en la familia, lo sabes, pero te mereces algo mejor...-Bromeó, riéndo.

-Es en serio, Miku.-Cortó la mayor. Su amiga se quedó perpleja, incapaz de hablar.-No es que me interese, pero si tanto la gusto quizá deba darle la oportunidad y olvidar así a Gakupo.

-Bueno...-Comenzó.-Quizá funcione... A fin de cuentas se lo has dicho todo a Gakupo, eso es signo de superación...

-Quería quitármelo de encima, porque parecía muy interesado en mi y eso no me ayuda.-Su expresión se deshacía por momentos, atemorizada por la posible reacción de su mejor amiga.-Pero me ha seguido y... Al final...

-¡¿Te ha secuestrado?!-Exageró la otra, dejándose llevar por su fantasiosa mente.

-¡No, _baka_! Él... Me ha... Me ha besado...-Consiguió decir.-De nuevo el silencio. Un minuto. Dos minutos. Tres. Cinco.-¿M-Miku?

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡SI SE ENTERÁN DE ESTO PODRÍAN ECHARLE DEL INSTITUTO! ¡QUIZÁ NO VUELVA A TRABAJAR!

-¡Shh! No puedes contar nada.

-¡Tía! ¡Le importas más tu que su trabajo! Igual quiere que le echen para poder estar contigo.

-¡Pero ya le dije eso a Mikuo y...!-Se alteró.-No estaría bien. Le he dicho que estoy conociendo a alguien. Creo que esto acaba aquí.

-¡No! Eráis mi pareja favorita del instituto...-Hizo un puchero la más pequeña.

-Cállate...-Rió la otra.-Céntrate en tu relación un poco más que ya me apañaré.

-No puedo consentir que abandones ahora. ¡Está por ti!

-Ya has visto que es imposible.-Miku calló de golpe, asumiendo que Luka lo iba a dejar pasar.-Cuando decido olvidarle él decide aparecer. Si vuelvo a las andadas él ya me habrá olvidado. Debemos ser solo amigos.

Dicho esto, y no sin aguantar las ganas de llorar, cortó la llamada y dejó el teléfono sobre el escritorio de madera oscura. Se alejó de él, como si temiese que volviese a sonar, o la asustara arrepentirse de sus palabras. Había decidido ya que no iba a sufrir más.

/-/

 _~El hilo rojo que había en tu dedo  
se fracturó y se separa cada día un poco más  
Adiós, amor, esto es el final.  
Te he que dejar,  
seguir adelante y olvidar al que se quedó detrás.  
_

 _Porque esto terminó...~_

 _/-/_

* * *

 **¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy! ¿Qué os ha parecido?**

 **¿Triste? ¿Tiene futuro? ¿Seguirá Luka con Mikuo? ¿Gakupo acabará bebiendo en un bar con Meiko?**

 **¡Lo sabréis próximamente! :D**


	10. KOCCHI MUITE BABY

**¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí dejo la última entrega, la parte diez. He echado cuentas y contará con tres partes más, así que a esto le queda poco. Espero que disfrutéis lo poco que nos queda y que esta historia deleite a los fans de Miku y Len, que hay poco en el mundo de esta pareja y quiero darle salida.**

* * *

 **Aishite**

 _Parte X – Kocchi Muite Baby_

Tras haberle pedido disculpas a Luka por desatender su teléfono y descubrir que el extraño comportamiento de la chica se debía a su reciente ruptura con sus sentimientos por Gakupo-sensei, Miku decidió que lo mejor era dejar a Len con sus ensayos y no separarse mucho de su amiga, porque parecía que la suerte no estaba de su lado. No supuso un problema, porque el pobre chico no tenía apenas tiempo para él desde el festival, y creía saber el porqué.

* * *

Hacía no mucho se dirigía al cuarto de baño del instituto y descubrió que el pasillo desierto no estaba tan vacío. Len estaba apoyado en unas taquillas, de brazos cruzados, mientras Alita Neru se crecía ante él.

-Ya te he dicho que lo siento.-Comentaba el chico, cansado de repetirse.

-¡Te dije que aprovecharíamos el puente para ensayar por la mañana!

-Te avisé de que iba al festival, porque no había ido nunca.-Se explicó. No parecía comprender la desesperación de la rubia.

-Podrías habérmelo dicho. Habría ido contigo.-Relajó el tono.

-¿Para ensayar allí? Lo lamento, pero quería disfrutar del evento.-Alzó la palma de la mano, en señal de parar su proposición absurda.

-Podríamos haber ido como amigos. Quizá hubiésemos hablado algo del concurso, pero lo hubiésemos pasado bien.

-Neru, yo ya tengo otros amigos a los que tengo más confianza. No te ofendas, pero te conozco relativamente poco como para invitarte a ti.

-¡Pero tenemos algo especial!

Ya había tenido suficiente. Estaba claro que, desde el día en que se encontraron, Akita Neru había puesto el ojo en Kagamine Len, y se la iba a jugar a la carta más alta, pues sabía que así mataría dos pájaros de un tiro, entre ellos, a Miku. Optó por alejarse antes de interponerse entre ambos y negarse a renunciar a Len, porque sería estúpido mostrarse así delante de los dos, por lo que se alejó discretamente hacia el baño de otro piso. Aún así, la conversación continuó.

-Sí, un concurso entre manos. No voy a consentir que te pongas así conmigo por un grupo de música de instituto, sinceramente.- Se incorporó, alejando su espalda de la taquilla.-Seguro que tu invitarías a Gumi y Akaito antes que a mi.

Ella quiso replicar, pero se dejaría descubierta si lo hiciera, y desvió la vista hacia el suelo con las mejillas incendiadas.

-Os habría avisado a todos...-Mintió.

-Pues yo decidí ir con Miku-chan...

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Con... esa?!

-¡Es mi amiga! ¡La primera amiga que tuve desde que llegué aquí!

-¡Pero es el enemigo!

-¡Sólo es un concurso!-Repitió, desesperado.

-Pues es lo único que me importa ahora. O ensayas con nosotros, o te vas.-Estalló, y se marchó, dejando al muchacho a solas.

No iba a tolerar que esa chica se lo robara, ni por asomo. Si tenía que monopolizar su tiempo y agobiarlo hasta que no pudiesen verse, lo haría. Había visto como lo miraba, y ahora mismo no solo le interesaba Len, si no destrozar los sueños de esa niña de papá. Gumi se encargaría de hundir a la otra estúpida, pero Hatsune Miku era un enemigo personal.

* * *

Apenas se habían cruzado, y si lo hacían en algún pasillo o calle se saludaban con una gesto o una sonrisa, pero terminaban por irse cada uno por su lado, cabizbajos, sintiendo que perderían la amistad por un desinterés que ninguno deseaba tener con el otro.

De todas maneras, la chica quería centrarse en apoyar a Luka, y no le preocupaba lo atareado que pudiera estar Len, sin darse cuenta de que esto lo machacaba.

-¡Miku!-Llamó Luka, cuando la descubrió perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Lo siento, estábamos con la letra de "World is Mine!", ¿verdad?

-Ya está acabada. Estábamos componiendo la melodía de "Just Be Friends" para piano.

-Cierto.

-¿Qué te ocurre? Si sigues así no podremos ganar el concurso ni por asomo.- Dell y Mikuo las observaban en silencio, sin apenas moverse.

-Solo estoy preocupada por Akita Neru, es todo.

-No le des más vueltas. Morderán el polvo.-La apoyó Mikuo, con calma y una sonrisa.

-Además, a casi nadie le cae bien, piensa que cuando los jueces vean al público abuchearla, no le darán ni una oportunidad.-Comunicó Dell riendo.

-Creía que era súper guay y por eso la gente la respetaba.-Se extrañó.

-No, tonta, se dedica a meter miedo y amenazar, por eso nadie la molesta. Sólo unos pocos le plantan cara y por eso les coge manía. En realidad es una envidiosa.

Ambas permanecieron pensativas, empezando a comprender un poco el porqué del comportamiento que tenían con ellas, porque no podía haber otra razón. No pudieron evitar compadecer al grupo en total y pensar que era una lástima que Len se hubiese metido ahí, temiendo que acabasen por amenazarlo a él también. ¿Y si lo estaban utilizando solo para hacerles daño?

-Creo que necesitamos un descanso.-Propuso Mikuo, al ver a Dell agotado y a las dos chicas demasiado distraídas.-Os invito a un helado.-Dijo, ahora que por fin llegaba el buen tiempo.

-¡Me apunto!-Saltó el bajista, guardando el instrumento en la funda.-¿Cuándo nos vamos?

Las dos chicas se pusieron en pie, y se estiraron, dispuestas a pasar un buen rato y descansar la mente. Miku decidió coger algo de ropa del armario para salir, una camiseta aguamarina de hombros descubiertos y unos shorts de color gris. Salió a la calle, dónde le esperaban los demás, y se colocó junto a Mikuo y Luka, mientras Dell iba algo más adelantado, deseoso de llegar a la heladería más cercana.

-¡Hola, sensei!-Saludó el de cabello blanco y Miku vio que se trataba de Kamui Gakupo, que, cuándo saludó a Dell, levantó la vista hacia Luka y su expresión cambió, mirando un punto fijo. Miku siguió su mirada y pudo ver que Luka y Mikuo iban cogidos de la mano. Él parecía apurado, a su lado, y la otra desafiante. La de coletas se adelantó para posicionarse junto a Dell y tener conversación, a pesar de que vio la intención de su primo de pedirle que se quedara.

Continuaron su camino, y no hubo saludos por parte de nadie más, pues Mikuo quiso hablarle al de cabello morado pero algo le decía que no quería escucharlo.

-¿Y qué tal Haku?

-¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? No me paso todo el día con ella, solo somos amigos. ¡Si, nos conocemos muchos años! Pero ella es mayor que yo y no creo que le interese pasar tiempo con un crío.-Soltó de carrerilla el más joven de los cuatro.

-Yo... Solo quería saber si la habías visto... Últimamente...-Se sorprendió la chica.

-¿Eh?-Se sonrojó el pequeño.-¡Ah, ya! Pero no la veo casi, esto me mantiene ocupado, y tengo amigos con los que pasar el tiempo.-Recuperó la compostura rápidamente y se irguió con orgullo.

Ella se limitó a reír, sintiéndose identificada con la situación. No veía porqué una chica de su edad como Haku no querría estar con un chico de la edad de Len, como lo era Dell. Quizá porque él era muy rudo a veces, y hasta chulesco. No le gustaba mostrar sus emociones, pero estaba segura de que, a pesar de la timidez de Haku a esta le gustaba estar con él, pues había sido su amigo desde niño. Quizá le pasase algún día eso a Len con ella, que era su primera amiga en la ciudad. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos tontos de niña, y se recordó que debía pasar y hacerse la interesante, para que él demostrase si quería algo más también.

Tomaron asiento en el interior del local, dónde el aire acondicionado era el gran protagonista. ¡Cómo lo agradecían! Pidieron cada uno su sabor favorito y por fin Luka había soltado la mano de Mikuo. Miku no pasó el detalle por alto y quiso comprender un poco mejor la situación. Luka parecía muy segura de sus actos, pero Mikuo no parecía contento con los recientes sucesos. Además, la actitud de ella se centraba del todo en Gakupo, y por mucho que no quisiese decirlo, sabía que al saber de los sentimientos de él, querría provocarlo antes que dejar el orgullo a un lado y reconocer que se había equivocado.

-¿Y desde cuándo sois pareja oficial?-Preguntó, apuntando a ambos con la cucharilla y con una mirada cargada de significado.

-N-No... No somos...-Empezó Mikuo, sonrojado, sin mirarla.

-¡Vamos! ¡Os he visto cogidos de la mano! Era lo que buscabas, ¿no, Mikuo?-Chinchó.

-Y-Yo...-Luka lo miraba, como si esperara una respuesta concreta.

-S-Si, claro...-Apartó la mirada de Luka y ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar a su prima.

-Sin embargo, parecías incómodo de que os pudiesen ver. ¿Te has vuelto tímido?

-Miku, basta.-Pidió la de cabello rosa.

Ya hablarían luego, de eso estaba segura. Con una mirada desafiante dejó de lado la conversación y sonrió antes de coger el teléfono. Mandó un mensaje a Mikuo pidiéndole que inventase una excusa para marcharse antes, y en ese momento vieron entrar en el establecimiento a Megpoid Gumi con Kamui Gakupo. El hombre se quedó helado, mirando hacia Luka, mientras que Gumi le hacía burla sin que el más alto se percatase. Lo que esta no sabía era que él nunca notaba esas cosas porque se embobaba con la más mayor. La de cabello largo y rosa se levantó, tomó a Mikuo de la mano y salió del lugar mostrando la sonrisa más dulce que pudo.

Gumi solo pudo seguirla, estupefacta, sin perder detalle del hecho de verla de la mano con el joven, pues había creído durante años que Megurine Luka estaba enamorada de Gakupo. Dell salió detrás de la pareja con los brazos tras la cabeza y Miku se acercó despacio a Gumi, y pretendía que la escuchase el profesor también.

-Si, querida, salen juntos. Mikuo fue más espabilado que otros y ella se cansó de esperar por nada.-Dijo con altivez y soberbia.- _Sayonara.-_ Sonrió con ternura y se marchó.

-Hay que tener mal gusto...-Murmuró la chica de pelo verde, restándole importancia con un gesto de la mano.

-Veníamos aquí porque querías que te resolviera unas dudas urgentes, no te distraigas.-Riñó él, más seco que nunca, y consiguió que lo soltase de una vez.

* * *

Miku se acercó a la de pelo rosa y le pidió que se quedase con ella antes de volver a casa, pues sabía que lo necesitaba.

-Chicos, tengo que marcharme. Mi madre ha preparado algo especial por el cumpleaños de mi padre y no puedo llegar tarde. Hasta luego.-Se despidió Hatsune Mikuo, y se marchó al trote.

-Bueno, Dell. Puedes irte ya. No ensayaremos más por hoy.-Comentó la anfitriona, y el joven recogió sus cosas y se marchó.

-El concurso es en una semana, así que seguiré ensayando en casa.-Aseguró, antes de salir por la puerta.

-¿Una semana? El tiempo vuela, ¿eh?-Comentó Luka, suspirando.

-Si, desde luego que se nota. Han cambiado tantas cosas desde que empezó el curso.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Pues Len se mudó, me enamoré, dejé de viciarme a ese juego _online_...-Rió, y Luka la acompañó.-Además, me he apuntado al concurso de talentos.-Se tumbó en el suelo, cansada.

-Viste el festival por primera vez, y con quien menos te esperabas.

-Si. Y nos enteramos de que le gustas a Gakupo-sensei y de que le tomas el pelo a Mikuo.

-¿Perdona?

-¡Oh, vamos!-Se incorporó, sonriendo.-¡Niégalo! Puede que te lo escondas a ti misma, pero yo sé que has aprovechado lo de Mikuo para poner celoso a Gakupo-sensei por haber esperado tanto. Y en parte fue tu culpa no tomar antes esa actitud de ignorarlo, porque ha sido a raíz de eso que él se ha confesado. Incluso si se lo hubieses dicho tu, creo que ambos hubierais esperado a que terminara el curso. -Soltó.

-Miku... yo... No quiero hacerle daño a Mikuo y por eso continúo con esto. ¿Quién sabe? Quizá surja algo bonito. Igual he rechazado al amor de mi vida todo este tiempo por un capricho...-Se encogió de hombros.

-¡Eso no es un capricho! Os queréis los dos. No te has dado cuenta siquiera, por tu egoísmo, que Mikuo se siente incómodo con esto.

-¡No voy a dejarle ahora porque en realidad si me quiere la persona que quiero!

-No sé si es porque sabe que no le quieres, o porque ya ha desistido y no quiere herirte, pero Mikuo está deseando que lo dejes. Ni siquiera le has dado un beso pero andas diciendo que es tu novio y él siempre apunta que aún os estáis conociendo. Solo lo usas para que crean que tenéis algo serio y Gakupo se sienta como te has sentido tú todo este tiempo.

La otra chica permaneció en silencio, mirándose las manos sobre el regazo, conteniendo las lágrimas. No sabía cómo decirle que tenía razón y que se sentía horriblemente mal por Mikuo.

-No quiero que sigas haciendo esto, porque acabarás siendo como Akita Neru. Eso si que es un capricho: usar a Len para hacernos daño. ¿Crees que no me duele ver que pasa más tiempo con ella? ¡Y encima saber que también le gusta! Incluso Mikuo me ha pedido que me rinda, pero sé lo mucho que me he enamorado de Len como para dejarlo pasar. Y Akita Neru solo quiere acercarse a él para hacer daño, pero sé que él se dará cuenta de quien le quiere de verdad y quien no, y si quisiera estar conmigo aquí le espero, el tiempo que haga falta.

-T-Tienes razón, Miku-chan. Llamaré a Mikuo y le contaré la verdad.

-¡Esa es mi chica!

Se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo y Luka no pudo evitar llorar antes de irse a casa. La semana transcurrió con normalidad, a pesar de que Luka parecía algo tensa y distraída, pero Miku la miraba y ella negaba con la cabeza y sonreía de nuevo. Mikuo parecía más contento y relajado y Dell había mejorado más aún con el bajo. Parecía que Miku tenía un don resolviendo problemas ajenos, pero los suyos propios eran más complicados que todo eso, al menos para ella.

Apenas se había cruzado con el rubio desde la última vez que lo vio, y todo por culpa de Neru y su grupo. Aún así le deseaba suerte al chico, pues no quería ser injusta con un amigo por un grupo de tontos, como los llamaba ella por ser suave.

El día anterior al concurso había llegado y había recibido apoyo de todos sus profesores y de algunos compañeros. De camino a casa, en el tramo en el que ya iba sola, porque Len no tenía apenas tiempo de volver a casa, ya que le obligaban a comer durante los ensayos, pudo imaginar lo duro que debía ser ponerse en un escenario a actuar. Si otros lo habían conseguido, estaba segura de que ella podría hacerlo. Subió las escaleras, respirando para calmarse, y pudo ver a Len al fondo del pasillo hablando por teléfono. Parecía de muy buen humor.

-...genial, mamá. ¡Hasta luego!

-¡Len-kun!-Saludó ella, cuando guardó el teléfono y caminó en su dirección.

-¡Miku-chan!-Trotó para acercarse a ella, que aún llevaba el uniforme.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto?

-Neru nos ha dado el día libre antes del concierto, para no forzarnos.

-Me alegro. Suerte mañana.

-Igualmente. Estoy seguro de que vais a ganar.

-No estés tan seguro.-Rió ella.-Te veo especialmente contento. ¿De que se trata?-Preguntó, introduciendo su llave en la cerradura.

-Mi madre tendrá menos turno en el hospital a partir del mes que viene. Y te contaré algo increíble.

-Estoy impaciente.-Sonrió, verdaderamente sorprendida y nerviosa. ¿Qué querría decirle?

-Ya lo entenderás.-Respondió.-Voy a hacer una visita al hospital. ¡Hasta luego!

Ella se despidió con la mano y lo vio bajar corriendo los escalones. Le gustaba tanto verlo feliz que no podía evitar estar feliz también. Se quitó los zapatos en el recibidor y se adentró en la silenciosa casa para dejar sus pertenencias en su dormitorio. Cogió una llave, una foto y un rotulador del cajón del escritorio, y se dirigió a un cuarto en desuso que tenían en casa. Allí se encerró y se dirigió a una cortina que había en una de las paredes laterales. La corrió y tras ella se encontraba una foto de Len conectada por hilos rojo a otras fotos de diferentes chicas del instituto. Colocó una foto de Kaai Yuki, que le había costado mucho conseguir, y la tachó con el rotulador.

-Está claro que con Yuki no tiene nada, y que Gumi está por Kamui-sensei. Neru sigue siendo mi gran problema. Tengo que esperar a ver qué ocurre tras el concurso...-Susurró.

Tenía también algo de información con los gustos y costumbres de Len, además de una lista negra con las cosas que él odiaba. A un lado había una especie de altar con los regalos que él le había hecho, o detalles que tenían que ver con él. Quizá su lucha por él había ido más lejos de lo que ella podía controlar, pero no estaba dispuesta a perder su oportunidad. Ni por todo el oro del mundo. Salió de allí, cerró con dos vueltas de llave y la escondió de nuevo en un cajón, al fondo.

El fatídico día había llegado y la joven estaba aterrada. Apenas acertaba a pasar la mano por la manga del chaleco que había elegido como parte del vestuario del grupo. Luka era muy buena cosiendo y había confeccionado para ella un chaleco gris con cuello de camisa. La falda era corta, negra, como las botas altas y como detalles llevaba puntillas aqua, a juego con la corbata, y el ribete de la falda y las botas. Mikuo tenía uno similar, de manga corta y pantalón largo, con los mismos colores. El de Dell llevaba los detalles en morado y el de Luka era negro y dorado, con la falda abierta y transparencia desde la cadera hasta debajo del pecho.

Agarró su guitarra, que era la segunda, y las partituras antes de salir de la casa y prepararse para reunirse con el grupo en un aula. A mitad de camino se topó con Luka, también vestida con su propio traje y llevando un carro con los estuches de la batería. Su primo Luke llevaba el teclado, pues se lo había traído él al instalarse en su casa por vacaciones. Trabajaba en una multinacional en Londres, como intérprete y comercial y podía permitirse hacer esos regalos.

Lo dejaron todo en el aula que les habían dado, y se encontraron de camino con algunos alumnos que solo iban como espectadores. Ellos iban dirección al salón de actos, y se quedaban embobados mirando el equipo que traían.

-Voy a coger sitio. Mucha suerte.-Se despidió el mayor, antes de salir, y cederle el paso a Honne Dell.

-¡Hola, chicas!-Saludó.-¿Nerviosas?

-¡Eso no se pregunta!-Se quejó la mediana, mientras la otra reía.

- _Gomen._ -Se frotó la nuca, cohibido.-He visto a Mikuo a la entrada. Me ha dicho que un tal Akaito le ha cogido la guitarra cuando la ha dejado en el suelo para recoger las partituras, y que esperaba no mancharse de sangre la ropa.

-¡Menudo idiota!-Se quejaba la cantante.-Lo que faltaba, se ponen a hacer trampas.

-La recuperará, ya verás.

Pero no fue así.

* * *

-No lo diré más veces. Dame mi guitarra.-Exigió, con la mano tendida, manteniendo la calma. La puerta del aula estaba cerrada, en el ala contraria del centro a la que le correspondía a Mikuo.

-Entonces retírate del concurso. O retiraos todos, eso sería mejor.

-Está bien, lo diré solo una vez más. ¡DILE A TU GORILA ESTÚPIDO QUE ME DEVUELVA MI PUTA GUITARRA!-Chilló, señalando a Akaito, que estaba tras Akita Neru.

-Ya te he dado tus opciones para recuperarla.- El otro chico reía.

-¿Tanto miedo tienes de que Miku te pegue una paliza sobre el escenario? Yo también le tendría miedo a mi prima. Tiene una pedazo de voz...-Pudo ver como le cambiaba la expresión a la chica, de desconcertada a cada vez más furiosa.-Incluso sin mí, podrían ganar este concurso.-Desafió.-Así estaréis empatados, porque no veo al pringado de Len por aquí.

-¡Si no te vas tu te echaremos nosotros!-Pasó por su lado, echando chispas por los ojos, y salió del aula junto a Gumi.

Akaito la siguió, guitarra en mano, y Mikuo trató de recuperarla. El pelirrojo lo empujó a una taquilla y cerró con llave, guardándola en su bolsillo. Se llevó la guitarra y, por algún motivo, supo que no volvería a verla. Suspiró y se resignó, sin intentar pedir ayuda pues, con el barullo de los ensayos previos y demás, nadie podría oírle.

* * *

Estaban afinando los instrumentos sin dejar de mirar el reloj y ver que Mikuo no aparecía. La chica daba patadas al suelo, frustrada, pensando que aquello no podía estar pasando. La puerta se abrió de golpe y todos se volvieron hacia el recién llegado.

-¡Mikuo!-Chilló Miku, pero se dio de bruces con una cabellera rubia que ya conocía muy bien.-Len...

-Si no soy bien recibido-apuntó con su dedo pulgar por encima de su hombro-me voy.

-¡No, no!-Es solo que Mikuo no llega y somos los siguientes.

-¿Ha pasado algo?

-Si, que vuest—Luka tapó la boca de Dell rápidamente y se apresuró a contestar.

-Seguro que ha tenido un contratiempo. Ya verás.

-Bueno. Venía a desearos mucha suerte...-Extendió la mano hacia Miku.

-Gracias. Igualmente.-Se la estrechó y las agitaron durante unos segundos, bastante incómodos.-Yo...

Len tiró de ella y se fundieron en un estrecho abrazo, que decía más que palabras. Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sintió su corazón latir tan fuerte que parecían dos corazones apunto de explotar.

-Espero que cuando todo esto acabe podamos vernos como antes.-Dijo sin soltarla.-Y que podáis perdonarme.-Miró a Luka durante un momento antes de separarse de la chica.-Cuando salgamos de aquí espero que me invitéis a algo con el dinero del premio.-Rió y se alejó saludando.

-¿Quién sabe? Igual invitas tu.-Comentó la de dos coletas, riendo.

Él se volvió hacia ella un segundo más y se encogió de hombros con una amplia sonrisa, caminando de espaldas por el pasillo para ir a coger su guitarra. Miku volvió al interior y cerro tras de si.

Se escucharon los aplausos del público en algún rincón del instituto y sus latidos se pararon a la vez. Se miraron atemorizados, sabiendo que les tocaba salir a escena y que les faltaba un miembro.

-¡Y, a continuación, la actuación de _Project Mirai_!-Se escuchó claramente la voz de Kaito Shion, dando paso al grupo.

-Mierda...-Masculló la voz de Honne Dell.

* * *

-Y aquí estoy, encerrado para siempre, hablando con una manzana que alguien ha olvidado en su taquilla. Y ahora alguien entra por la puerta y pensará que estoy loco por hablar con una fruta. ¡Espera!-Mikuo se puso de pie en la taquilla y miró por las rendijas de esta para ver a alguien moverse en el aula.-¡Eh!-Chilló, mientras golpeaba la puerta metálica.-¡Oye!

-¿Hola?-Se asustó el joven, tras coger su guitarra.

-¡Len! ¡Soy yo, Mikuo!

-¿Mikuo? ¿Dónde estás?

-Dentro de una taquilla.-Dio unos cuantos golpecitos en la puerta y Len se acercó para mirar por la rendija. El otro se pegó al fondo de su jaula de metal, llena de polvo, para dejarse ver.

-¿Qué haces ahí? Os toca ya. ¡Y te están buscando!-Se escandalizó el más joven.

-Es que tengo pánico escénico. Voy a tocar desde aquí.-Ironizó, desesperado por la actitud ingenua del rubio.

-¿Se puede hacer eso?-Mikuo rodó los ojos.

-¡No, idiota! Me ha encerrado aquí tu querida amiga rubia.

-¿Neru?

-Akaito me ha robado la guitarra y me han amenazado para devolvérmela. Tenía que dejar tirado al grupo.

-¡Eso no se hace por una guitarra!

-¡Y no lo he hecho! Por eso estoy aquí dentro.

-Vaya... No sé que decir... Lo siento, no esperaba que fueran capaces de algo así.

-Miku siempre quiso advertirte, pero no quería ponerte en contra de nadie. Es demasiado...

-¿Buena?

-Tonta.-Completó el otro, apuntando a Len con el dedo índice y con el pulgar levantado, con expresión chulesca.

-¿Cómo puedo sacarte de aquí?

-Akaito tiene la llave. Es imposible.

-No puedo dejar que Miku y Luka pasen por ese trago. Es el sueño de Miku desde hace años.

-¡Oh! Eso si se ha atrevido a contártelo.-Se burló.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-La tonta de mi prima ha querido protegerte tanto sin condicionarte que ha acabado por dejarse pisar.

-No te pases con ella.-Amenazó.

-¿Y que vas a hacer?

-Yo estoy fuera de la taquilla. Puedo mandar a un profesor a sacarte. No a tiempo, pero puedo reducir tu tiempo de estar dentro. O alargarlo...

-Pff...-Se quejó, había perdido. Anunciaron que los siguientes eran el grupo de Miku y Luka, y ambos miraron hacia arriba, ya que la voz procedía de los altavoces.-¡Mierda!-Se enrabietó el de cabello aguamarina.-Si no fueras tan corto de entendederas ya estaría fuera, o incluso estarías en el grupo con Miku y Luka y yo no estaría aquí. No sé que vio en ti...-Murmuró, cruzándose de brazos y dejándose caer hasta quedar sentado en el pequeño armario.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Nada, olvídalo.

-¡Habla! O no te sacaré.

-La idiota de mi prima está pilladísima por ti desde hace tiempo. Está segura de que Akita quiere separaros para hacerle daño, y hasta ahora todo le está saliendo bien. Por eso no se atrevía a decirte que estuvieras con ella en el grupo, ni a quedar contigo. Porque está empanada.-Soltó, total, ya estaba en una taquilla, Miku no podía hacerle mucho.

Len parecía pensar a toda velocidad, y Mikuo se habría hecho el sorprendido de haber podido verlo. Lo escuchó caminar a toda prisa fuera del aula.

-¡Voy a pedir ayuda! No te muevas.

-No pensaba hacerlo...-Se quejó, creyendo que el rubio ya le estaba tomando el pelo.

Len entró en el aula dónde Neru le había dicho que les habían cambiado, tras recoger su guitarra. Allí estaba Akaito.

-Hola.

-Se están cambiando.-Dijo. Sabía que no hablaban mucho entre ellos, y por eso, nada más saludar, les dijo dónde estaban las chicas.

-Yo voy a cambiarme aquí.-Dijo, sacando unos pantalones cortos negros con cintas amarillas, y una camiseta blanca.

-Mejor me voy, no quiero pasar vergüenza.-Se burló por lo bajo, y salió del aula.-Además, tengo una charla pendiente con mi querida Zatsune.-Rió y se marchó con aires de superioridad.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, agarró una funda de guitarra y salió a toda prisa en dirección contraria a la del pelirrojo.

* * *

Estaban terminando de conectar los instrumentos para que se abriera el telón y se encendieran las luces. La gente empezaba a impacientarse y en la sala hacía mucho calor. Mikuo seguía sin aparecer y el primer tema tenía un solo de guitarra que él debía realizar. Miku sentía que le sudaban las manos, y no podía respirar. Luka le puso una mano en el hombro para calmarla, pero su expresión seguía siendo triste. Dell sintió que no podía abandonar ahora, pero que tenía unas ganas locas de salir corriendo.

Len se hizo hueco entre el público, con unas partituras en la mano, tras haber dejado la guitarra de Mikuo en el despacho de Meiko, a quien había ido a pedir ayuda. Vio que no sería fácil, pues tenían sus propias canciones compuestas y que nadie podría aprendérselas en tan poco tiempo. En primera fila había llegado ya a leer un buen trozo de la partitura y el telón se abrió. Se horrorizó al ver que había un solo de guitarra y que estarían perdidos. Se mordió el labio y miró como se encendían las luces y los tres integrantes temblaban. Volvió la vista rápidamente al folio, releyendo a toda prisa.

Miku miró al gentío, asustada, y descubrió al rubio en primera fila, leyendo unas hojas. Ni siquiera estaba interesado en verlos. Y lo peor es que los escucharía hacer el ridículo.

-¡H-hola!-Saludó, con el micro delante.-Nosotros somos _Project Mirai_ y hemos compuesto nuestras propias canciones.-Dijo, procurando sonar convincente, pues no sabía dónde pero entre la gente había un grupo de seleccionadores.

Los primeros acordes llegaron a oídos del público, sonaba bien, pero faltaba una guitarra principal, y se notaba de lejos.

Len seguía repasando las hojas, y el momento estaba cerca. Aún así, parecían disfrutar lo que hacían, casi habían olvidado la ausencia de Mikuo. Ahora estaban todas las cartas sobre la mesa, y no podían echarse atrás. Con el estribillo Len puso los ojos en Miku, sin poder llegar a creerse que ella estaba loca por él.

 _¡Vamos, mira esto Baby!_ _  
N_ _o puedes decir que no._ _  
_ _Lo estoy diciendo enserio esta vez._ _  
_ _Y con mis delicados labios_ _  
_ _besos, besos cautivadores_ _  
_ _y te haré mi esclavo,_ _  
_ _y no podrás escaparte._

 _¡Ah!_

Come on baby!

¡ _A_ _hhh!_

 _Todo el tiempo eres un terco_ _  
_ _no puedo ser honesta. ¡Ya que mas da!_ _  
Q_ _uiero que me abraces y me digas "te quiero"._ _  
¡B_ _romeaba!_ _  
E_ _spera, ¡¿qué estás haciendo?!_

¿Acaso había hecho la letra para él? ¡No! Hacía no mucho que se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba la chica, pero no esperaba que ella le correspondiese, sino que creía que lo había convertido en un amigo más. Pero todo aquello le recordaba a los momentos que habían pasado a solas. Dio media vuelta y salió de entre el gentío con su guitarra a la espalda.

 _Las palabras no alcanzan para_  
 _expresarte este gran signo de_  
 _corazón._

 _¿Qué podré hacer si mi corazón_  
 _ya se está acelerando? Ah~_  
 _Eres culpable._

 _¡Hey!_

Todos voltearon sorprendidos a ver la nueva entrada en escena. Al altavoz de Mikuo había conectada una guitarra y alguien la estaba tocando maravillosamente. Len había entrado en escena suplantando a Mikuo y se volvió hacia Miku para sonreírle.

Cuando terminaron la primera actuación, Len se reunió un segundo con ellos en el centro del escenario, mientras el público aplaudía.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-No podía dejaros así. Me moría de ganas de participar con vosotros, y Neru y los suyos han jugado sucio, así que he decidido abandonarlos.

-¿Y cómo han reaccionado?

-No lo saben.

-Bien, ahora es la parte de Luka a piano, pero la parte _a capella..._ Mikuo me acompañaba en algunas partes...

-Cantaremos mi canción.-La cogió de la mano, y todos miraron el gesto y luego a la chica, que solo podía mirar al rubio, colorada.-Me dijiste que si participaba con vosotros me dejarías cantarla, y aquí estoy.-Rió.- Canta conmigo.

Luka sonreía, feliz, y Dell parecía algo perdido, pero no le dio importancia, como si no creyera posible que hubiera esa química entre un chico de su edad y una chica de la edad de Haku.

-Es la proposición más bonita que me han hecho nunca.-Musitó la joven, mirándolo a los ojos.

Salieron de escena y dejaron sola a Luka, que se sentó al teclado que había montado en el centro del escenario, delante de la batería. La joven comenzó a tocar su canción, con calma, en el tono más triste y con el corazón más roto que nunca. Miku creía que lloraría, y pudo ver a Gakupo contener las lágrimas, al fondo de la sala. La estancia se llenó de aplausos en cuanto la chica finalizó su obra maestra, se levantó del asiento y saludó al público, disimulando las lágrimas. Vio dos siluetas de pie: una era su primo, la otra Gakupo-sensei.

Por último, Luka se sentó en su asiento para batería, Dell en un taburete y en el centro, Miku y Len se sentaron en otros dos, cogidos de la mano. Empezó ella a cantar:

 _Por favor rescátame. Estoy a punto de morir de amor._

 _No hay nada que hacer si no estás junto a mi._

 _Nuestro amor está dividido por alguien más,_

 _que destruyó este cuento de hadas_

 _del que no quedará nada._

Len no quería mirarla por si se perdía en sus facciones, pues bastante le distraía su hermosa voz. Cuando ella apartó la vista fue él quien la miró y continuó su parte:

 _Te suplico "bésame" que quiero despertar_

 _de este sueño._

 _¿Podrás escuchar la voz de mi interior?_

 _Quiero encontrar la puerta hacia la salida y escapar,_

 _y con un beso despertar._

Se retiraron del escenario, tras saludar, con el sonido de los aplausos de fondo, y se toparon de frente con Akita Neru y su grupo, y ninguno parecía muy contento. Ella, cruzada de brazos, esperó a que Len llegase abajo, cogido aún de la mano de Miku.

-¡Te parecerá bonito! ¡Después de todo lo que hemos ensayado! Nos dejas tirados como a colillas...-Espetó.

-Vosotros habéis jugado muy sucio, y no voy a permitir que mis amigos lo pasen mal por culpa de...-la miró de arriba a abajo, con asco-gentuza como vosotros. -Ella abrió la boca, ofendida y sorprendida por el trato recibido.-Si me disculpas...-Se apartó de ellos, para reunirse con Luka y Dell, que parecían discutir sobre algo que había en la mesa.

-¡No! Vas a subir con nosotros y explicarás que te han obligado a ayudarles porque un miembro de su grupo los abandonó.-Exigió ella. Len soltó a Miku y se encaró a la joven, que era más alta que él.

-Meiko-sensei ha ido a por Mikuo, que estaba encerrado en una taquilla de nuestro anterior camerino. Qué curioso, ¿no?-Ella miró a ambos lados, nerviosa.

-No puedes demostrar que fuésemos nosotros. De todas maneras, nos valdremos muy bien sin ti.

-Adelante pues. Me voy con mis amigos.

El joven se retiró junto a Miku, que se atrevió a sacarle la lengua a la rubia, haciéndola enfadar aún más. Kaito pasó junto a ellos para salir a escena, con unos folios en la mano, y su voz se hizo oír de inmediato entre la multitud.

-¡Y ahora, recibamos con un fuerte aplauso, al grupo _Música con pedos_! ¿Eh?-Las risas eran ensordecedoras, y Neru y los suyos abrieron la boca, asustados por el comentario del personal docente.-¿Cómo ha llegado esto aquí? Perdón, son los...

Tanto Miku como Len reían junto a Luka y Dell, y este era el más escandaloso de todos, que los señalaba con el dedo sin dejar de llorar de la risa. El profesor bajó y trataron de disimular, mientras este seguía mirando los folios, desconcertado.

-Os toca chicos. Y lo siento de veras, alguien ha cambiado el nombre con rotulador rojo.-No pudieron aguantar más la risa y los observaron todos. Dell llevaba un rotulador del mismo color en la mano, y miraba a la rubia y sus secuaces con maldad y una sonrisa burlona.-Esta letra... ¡¿Honne Dell?!-Alzó la mirada para toparse con el de cabellos blancos.

-Me toca huir.-Rió mientras corría por el pasillo con Shion Kaito detrás, que volvió a dejar sus papeles en la mesa, cerca de Luka. El grupo de Gumi, Akaito y Neru subió al escenario, con la vergüenza escrita en la cara. Fue entonces cuando la mirada sorprendida de Sakine Meiko los hizo ponerse serios.

-¿Esa era Kaito-sensei tras Honne Dell?

-Desde luego, sensei.-Respondió Len.

-Entonces todo normal.-Hizo un ademán con la mano para restarle importancia.-Creía que eran alumnos jugando. ¿Cómo ha ido?

-Ha sido genial.-Respondió la cantante, radiante por el resultado obtenido.

-Me alegro. Siento no haber llegado a tiempo. Os traigo un regalo.-Anunció, y se hizo a un lado para mostrarles a Mikuo. El muchacho estaba despeinado, sudoroso y lleno de polvo. La corbata le quedaba suelta, pues se había acomodado durante la espera. Miku se lanzó a su cuello y lo abrazó.

-¡Mikuo-kun!

-¿N-No estás enfadada?

-No ha sido tu culpa.-Respondió.

-Veo que ya sabéis lo que ha pasado. Lo siento.

-El único problema que veo aquí es que Hatsune Mikuo asegura que fue Akaito, por orden de Akita Neru, quien le encerró en la taquilla, además de que robó su guitarra. Pero no veo pruebas suficientes para acusar a nadie, y eso sería una falta muy grave.

-Ya recuperé su guitarra.-Anunció el rubio.-Estaba en el nuevo aula que utilizó el grupo para prepararse.

-No le mentiría, profesora.-Alzó la palma de la mano izquierda, se llevó la derecha al corazón y cerró los ojos con la cabeza alta, en señal de dramatismo absoluto. Ella no parecía creer en esa faceta suya.

-Por mucho que quisiera creerle, no podría hacerlo, señor Hatsune. Si me disculpáis, me marcho.

Se quedaron desolados, pero al menos habían rescatado a Mikuo. Este se acercó a Len y, sonrojado, sin mirarlo a la cara le tendió la mano como agradecimiento por la ayuda, no solo a él, sino al grupo. Len la estrechó de buena gana. La paz se rompió cuando unos pasos se hicieron oír entre bambalinas, y el grupo de Neru volvió a juntarse con ellos.

-¡Vaya! Veo que habéis recuperado al tonto número dos de la familia Hatsune.

-¡Calla, hija d-!-Miku lo sujetó y le tapó la boca, llena de rabia.

-Ya le ha contado a Meiko sobre vuestra hazaña.-Len hizo el gesto de las comillas con las manos para resaltar que ironizaba con la heroicidad de su acto.

-¿Y? No tenéis pruebas.

-La llave de la taquilla sigue en poder de Akaito.-Mikuo la sacó del bolsillo del chico, a quien había visto guardarla.

-¡Muy bien, genio! Y ahora la tienes tu.-Rió Gumi.-Cualquiera creería que lo hiciste para robarle el puesto y quedar como héroe.-Ahora se dirigía a Len.

Todos se miraron en silencio, entendiendo que habían metido la pata. Unos tacones rompieron el silencio, y casi algún cuello cuando se dieron la vuelta para ver a la recién llegada. Las caras de horror de los otros tres no podía describirse con palabras.

-Ya tengo todo lo que quería. Una sola confesión: la mejor prueba que existe.-Sonrió la castaña de prominente busto, al entrar contoneándose en la habitación. No sabían bien si Akaito la miraba así por el pánico o por deseo, pero estaba claro que podría cumplir el sueño de dejar que lo castigara.-Será un placer encargarme de vosotros tres como mi última medida disciplinaria en el centro.

-¿Cómo?-Se sorprendió Luka, y se voltearon a mirarla los demás, extrañados.-¿Se marcha?

-Si. Hace no mucho decidí dejar la enseñanza en el centro.

-Pero, ¿por qué?

-Aquí le tenemos miedo, pero la queremos mucho.-Añadió el de chaleco gris, apenado. Meiko le pasó un brazo por los hombros, con una sonrisa.

-He decidido montar mi propia academia de formación musical y escénica para jóvenes que quieran completar sus estudios y para mayores de treinta.-Explicó con orgullo.

-¡Eso es genial!-Comentó Miku.-¿Me admitirá?-Pidió, con los ojos haciendo chirivitas de ilusión.

-Desde luego.-Le sonrió.-Ahora podéis ir a disfrutar de la merienda que hay tras el concurso, antes de anunciar al ganador. Vosotros tres-señaló a los gamberros- quedáis descalificados por trampas y venís conmigo a cumplir un castigo. Esperadme en el aula cinco.

Los vio salir con resignación, incluso le parecía que Neru lloraba. Los demás continuaron hablando al salir al pasillo, riendo, menos Luka, que permanecía atrás.

-¿No quieres unirte a tus amigos?-Preguntó la mayor.

-Es solo que me parece una decisión muy repentina por su parte. Usted suele meditar más las cosas.

Meiko le sonrió con dulzura, pues sabía que tenía razón y que era una joven muy observadora.

-A veces no nos queda más remedio que tomar algunas decisiones sin meditarlas lo suficiente por motivos que desconocemos.-La mujer volvió al cabeza para ver a Kaito volver por el pasillo, agotado de perseguir a Dell, y eso que ya sabía que en esas carreras nunca ganaba.-Por el bien de otros, eres capaz de renunciar a todo.-Luka pudo notar la forma en la que miraba al de cabello azul, que le sonreía de igual manera a la profesora desde la lejanía. La muchacha no pudo más que sonreír y ver como su primo Luke se acercaba con un ramo de flores en la mano. Se posicionó junto a ella y esperó a que terminara su conversación.-Estoy segura de que me comprendes.-Ella asintió.-Incluso Kamui-sensei ha buscado un suplente para sí mismo.

-¡¿Qué?!-Se notaba en su voz que estaba desolada.

-Debe de querer mucho a alguien para renunciar así a su trabajo.-Le guiñó un ojo y se marchó, esta vez cogida de la mano del profesor.

-¿Va todo bien, Luka-chan?

-Si, Luke-san. Es solo que...-Negó con la cabeza para alejar los pensamientos negativos. Sentía que últimamente no hacía más que darle vueltas a todo.-¿Y estas flores?-Sonrió.

-Esperaba dártelas cuando hubieses ganado, pero después de lo que he visto, para mi ya eres una ganadora.

Sintió que casi podría llorar ante aquellas palabras, y él la abrazó con cariño. Se veían cada poco tiempo, pero se querían mucho, pues eran casi como hermanos. Ninguno había notado la presencia de un tercero.

-Primero, Hatsune Mikuo, y ahora esto. Pensaba que era demasiado mayor para ti, pero veo que no tiene nada que ver.-Dijo el hombre de cabello violeta desde el umbral de la puerta. Su mirada destilaba rabia e impotencia. Dio media vuelta como un huracán, y se perdió de la vista por un pasillo lateral.

-¡No! Luke, reúnete con los demás en el comedor escolar. Iré después.-Pidió, dándole las flores al muchacho, y corrió tras el ex-profesor.-¡Kamui-sensei!-Llamó, y lo vio al doblar una esquina, en un pasillo por el que entraba la luz de la tarde.-¡Gakupo!

Él detuvo el paso y se paró a mirarla, aún dolido. Ella lo alcanzó respirando con dificultad, y le pidió con un gesto de la mano que la escuchara. Incluso con la mirada suplicaba unos minutos para recomponerse.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Yo... ¡ _Gomennasai_!-Se inclinó ante él, de una manera que jamás lo había hecho.-Ese chico es mi primo, Megurine Luke. Viene desde el extranjero por vacaciones y ha decidido acompañarme.-Él arqueó una ceja, más relajado, y ella no pudo verlo porque permanecía reverenciada, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, como así recibiera fuerza para hablar.-Lo de Mikuo fue un error, porque también le hice daño a él. Solo quería olvidar... Olvidar lo que duele creerse no correspondida por un amor que dura muchos años, pero está prohibido. Al final fue usted quien me demostró que yo era igual de querida que todo lo que yo había amado. Sin embargo, fui muy infantil, a pesar de querer mantener mi decisión de esperar a final de curso para evitarle problemas en el trabajo. He sido aplicada para llamar su atención, he sido disciplinada, discreta y me han hecho mucho daño por quererle... No quería que pasara por lo mismo. Y ahora, Meiko-sensei dice que usted... Se va...-Rompió a llorar, entre hipidos, pero se detuvo en seco cuando sintió la mano del profesor sobre su cabeza.

-Megurine, mírame.-Pidió. Ella se irguió de golpe, dejando que las lágrimas se esparcieran por el suelo, y observó sorprendida como él también lloraba.-Yo también he querido protegerte, y admiro mucho tu determinación a proteger mi trabajo. Pero ya no soy tu profesor. Podría llamar a mi suplente y cancelarlo todo. ¿Qué te parece si-?

Las palabras se perdieron la boca de Kamui Gakupo, porque Luka se había lanzado sobre él, agarrada de su cuello, y había plantado un beso sobre sus labios, como nunca creyó que pudiese hacer. Fue casi tan maravilloso como la primera vez. O más. O igual. ¡No lo sabía y no importaba! Él rodeó su cintura y la estrechó, no queriendo separarla de sí, nunca.

-No voy a volver a echarte de menos. Dime que no voy a hacerlo más.

Ella solo sonrió y pegó su frente a la de él, antes de caminar de la mano hacia el comedor dónde todos se reunían y charlaban, a expensas de conocer al ganador del concurso.

La hora había llegado y los cinco jóvenes se cogían de la mano, ansiosos por saber si habían quedado entre los tres primeros. La voz de Meiko anunció al tercer grupo. Respiraron tranquilos al principio, pero su tensión aumentó cuando se dieron cuenta de que solo quedaban dos puestos a cubrir. La voz de la profesora anunciaba el segundo puesto, y tampoco fueron ellos. La decepción se dibujaba en la cara de los más pesimistas, como Mikuo y Dell. Miku estaba dudosa, y Luka y Len ansiaban conocer el resultado para dejar de sufrir.

-Y el primer puesto es para...-Se escuchó en el micrófono como abría el sobre y unos segundos de tensión se convirtieron en horas.-¡ _Project Mirai!_

Los saltos se escucharon incluso desde las butacas, los gritos de los componentes, los vítores del público y los aplausos. Miku abrazó a Len como si no hubiese un mañana. Subieron uno a uno al escenario, y Miku cogió la mano de Mikuo para que subiera con ella. El chico se mantuvo al margen, y les aplaudió como el resto, pero se sintió parte de algo grande.

-Los caza-talentos que hoy nos acompañaban harán la entrega de los premios que han seleccionado para los jóvenes.-Se hizo a un lado y cedió el micrófono a una mujer rubia de gran busto, muy elegante. Esta procedió a leer su hoja, con voz solemne.

-El comité decide hacer entrega a Hatsune Miku del premio de mil dolares y una beca para la academia de prestigio que ella elija, dentro y fuera del país. A Hatsune Mikuo-señaló a Len, que prefirió no decir nada a pesar de que el chico quería protestar- le hace entrega de un curso totalmente gratuito de guitarra y un año de gira como telonero del grupo que elija.-Len le guiñó el ojo el muchacho y sonrió. Este alzó el dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación.-Para esto podrá llevar consigo al resto del grupo, siempre y cuando, sea el líder.-Todos asintieron.-A Honne Dell, se le entrega una beca para completar sus estudios en este centro y para su futura especialidad musical en el centro que prefiera. Finalmente, a Megurine Luka, se le ofrece la oportunidad, debido a la finalización del curso, de trabajar en el extranjero como pianista profesional en eventos y restaurantes con una conocida empresa de prestigio. Se pagará el viaje para ella y un acompañante.

Los aplausos invadieron la estancia y saludaron al público al borde de las lágrimas. La emoción los embriagaba. Lo último que se escuchó, cuando todo quedó en silencio y el público volvió a su asiento, fue la voz de Gakupo murmurando:

-Menos mal que no he llamado a mi suplente para cancelar nada.-Se alegró, con la mano tapándole el rostro.

El fin del segundo trimestre ya había llegado, y con él las vacaciones de primavera. Tendrían un par de semanas de descanso antes de empezar el plato fuerte del curso y reponer fuerzas tras sus esfuerzos. Las clases de gimnasia empezarían con un nuevo profesor, pues Gakupo había mantenido el trato con el suplente y había solicitado plaza en el mismo destino al que viajaba Luka al final del curso. Durante las vacaciones, aprovechando el vuelo de su primo, irían los dos de visita para conocer la empresa, la ciudad y decidir si se instalarían allí, o cual era la mejor zona durante el tiempo que permanecieran allí. Miku y Len los despidieron en el aeropuerto y luego volvieron a casa en el coche de los padres de Luka, que parecían aceptar bien el hecho de que su hija hubiera iniciado una relación sentimental con un hombre cuatro años mayor.

-Es una pena que Luka se vaya a perder tu cumpleaños, la verdad.

-¿Eh?

-Es la semana que viene, ¿verdad?-Comentó Miku, abriendo la puerta de casa, e invitó al chico a pasar.

-Si, bueno. Pero no suelo celebrarlo.

-¿Por qué? Los cumpleaños son bonitos. Y no siempre se cumplen quince.-Animó ella.

-Bueno, estos días estoy especialmente alegre, y no quiero hablar del tema. Pero cuando todo pase te contaré porque hace dos años que no me hace feliz cumplir años.-Sonrió. Ella no quiso insistir, pero con su sonrisa dulce se acercó al rubio y lo abrazó con cariño.

El silencioso abrazo duró minutos largos, y Len respondió a él con la necesidad de sentirse arropado como no lo hacía en tiempo. Ella se separó de él, mirándolo a los ojos y ambos parecían olvidar que las manecillas del reloj se movían. Ella entornó los ojos ligeramente, inclinando la cabeza, sintió como él se acercaba peligrosamente, pero solo apartó un mechón de cabello aqua.

-Tengo mucha suerte de haberte conocido.-Dijo él.-Te prometo que el día después de mi cumpleaños lo pasaré contigo, de veras. Pero iré al hospital a ver a mi madre y esas cosas.-Comentó, algo triste.

-Lo comprendo, Len-kun. Cuenta con que te estaré esperando.-Le puso una mano en el hombro, dándole aliento.

- _Arigato.-_ Agradeció el muchacho, sentándose junto a ella en el sofá.

Pasaron la tarde viendo programas cómicos, riendo y tomando refrescos. La tensión se hizo palpable cuando él interrumpió la conversación, cambiando de tema de forma radical.

-Me estaba preguntando...

-¿Si?

-¿Te gustaría...?-Se miró los pies, nervioso y colorado- Bueno... ¿Salir un día?

-Claro. ¿Hay otro festival?-Bromeó ella.

-En plan... cita.-Se frotó la nuca, sonriente, sintiendo que no podría esconder su sonrojo aunque metiera la cara en el congelador.

* * *

 **¡Creemos tensión! ¿Si? Sé que os gusta la tensión (insertar emoji con gafas de sol)**

 **Más adelante continuaré dónde lo hemos dejado ahora mismo, porque estoy con proyectos finales de dos cursos diferentes, trabajo, y un embarazo plagado de síntomas.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	11. SPICA

**Hello! Vengo a dejar sutilmente por aquí el capítulo 11 de la historia, que además lleva el título de mi canción favorita**

 **¡Espero que los disfrutéis! Abstenerse diabéticos, esto promete ser muy dulzón.**

* * *

 **Aishite**

 _Parte XI – SPiCa_

-¿Te gustaría...?- Se miró los pies, nervioso y colorado.-Bueno... ¿salir un día?

-Claro. ¿Hay otro festival?- Bromeó ella.

-En plan... cita.-Se frotó la nuca, sonriente, sintiendo que no podría esconder su sonrojo aunque metiera la cara en el congelador.

-Y-Yo... Len, no...-tragó saliva.-No sé qué decir...-Murmuró, tartamudeando y sintiendo un inmenso calor en las mejillas.

-Puedes decir "si".-Comentó, esperanzado, mirándola con impaciencia en la mirada, la impaciencia de un niño que espera que le digan que puede ver su programa favorito un rato más.

-Si, claro. No iba a decir que no, es solo que-miró a otro lado, temblando-no esperaba que me pidieses algo así.

-Imagino...-Musitó, y parecía triste por la reacción poco alegre de ella.-Debe ser chocante, pero vamos, que podemos organizar una salida normal; no espero un restaurante caro, ni cosas especiales. Solo que seamos nosotros mismos, que nos conozcamos de forma más... profunda.

-¿Como si probásemos que dos cables conectan bien y funcionan?-Preguntó, sintiéndose estúpida por tal comparación, pero había aprendido que incluso las conexiones de algunos aparatos debían congeniar bien, pues intentó conectar dos cables con entradas y salidas diferentes.

-¡Exacto! Podemos ver si solo hacen chispas o si hay buena corriente...-Rió él, divertido por la curiosa comparación de la muchacha.

-Está bien.

-El fin de semana, a las cinco.-Propuso, mientras se alejaba hacia la puerta, de espaldas a esta, para no dejar de mirar a Miku.

-Cinco y media.-Pidió ella, tratando de sonar más interesante. Así tendría tiempo de ponerse de acuerdo con su armario para elegir adecuadamente qué ponerse.

-De acuerdo.-Rió él, que sintió la puerta del departamento en su espalda; entonces mudó la expresión a una de sorpresa.-Estaré en tu puerta entonces.-Murmuró tímidamente, y salió al pasillo del edificio para entrar en su propia casa.

Al poco de perderle de vista por la ventana que había junto a la puerta principal, y calculando más o menos que el joven ya se había alejado, comenzó a dar saltos de alegría, desesperada porque pasasen los días y Len fuese a recogerla. Trotó hacia su cuarto, y rescató del fondo del cajón, la llave que abría la puerta de la habitación que había dedicado a Len y a recopilar información acerca de sus gustos, aficiones y recuerdos de él. En una hoja de papel anotó la fecha y la hora de la cita y la colgó en la pared, junto a una foto de ambos en el festival. Cada vez pintaba mejor, todo apuntaba al final deseado. Fantaseó un rato sobre la cita, con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro, y acabó por salir del cuarto sintiendo mariposas en el estómago. Cerró con llave y la guardó nuevamente en su correspondiente lugar. En ese momento, llamaron al timbre y dio un respingo, no esperaba a nadie. No tardó en salir al pasillo y se asomó para ver que solo era Mikuo, que la saludaba a través de la ventana, con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieres aho-?-Empezó, con tono bromista, pero junto al chico estaban sus tíos, y se sorprendió de verlos allí, felices, con un bonito ramo de flores y una bolsa blanca.-¡Hola!-Saludó entusiasmada.

-¡Enhorabuena, Miku-chan!-Saludó la mujer de su tío, la madre de Mikuo, dándole un beso en la mejilla y un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Espero que no te importe que vengamos sin avisar, pero hoy cocinamos nosotros!-Comentó su tío, la mar de feliz, mostrándole la bolsa blanca, que parecía contener los ingredientes de la cena del día.

-No hacía falta.-Sonrió, alegre de verse de nuevo en un ambiente familiar.

-Y esto es para ti.-Le entregó el ramo de flores.-Mis padres me han obligado a dártelo, pero no es idea mía.-Susurró, con una risa burlona. Ella rodó los ojos sonriendo igual. La madre del chico le asestó una colleja.

-Te he oído. No seas mentiroso.-Trató de disimular. Igualmente Miku sabía que Mikuo no tendría nada que ver en aquello.

Esa noche se quedó despierta hasta tarde, entre risas y anécdotas no sentía el cansancio, y verse rodeada de gente que la quería la hacía sentir bien. Cuando determinaron que debían marcharse porque era muy tarde si que pudo notar el sueño abrazarla, y se despidió con los párpados caídos, junto a la puerta. Mikuo le sacó la lengua una última vez antes de desaparecer de la vista, y ella le hizo una mueca. Volvió al interior, se enfundó el pijama y se metió en la cama, no tardando en amodorrarse, y con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

Pasaron dos días, volando casi, en los que se dedicó a dar una vuelta con Haku por el centro, descansar, llamar a Luka para preguntarle cómo le iba, y discutir con Mikuo por el móvil para matar el tiempo. El fin de semana ya estaba allí y sintió que apenas tenía apetito de los nervios. Quería que fuese la hora de comer para que llegase antes la tarde, pero no tenía nada de hambre, teniendo que hacer un esfuerzo por no descuidar su alimentación. Limpió la vajilla y los utensilios de cocina y se recostó en el sofá unos minutos, procurando distraerse. Tras una pequeña siesta de treinta minutos, que la había ayudado a relajarse, se levantó con tranquilidad y se dispuso a prepararse para salir con Len, con quien apenas había hablado esos días. Eligió un vestido blanco, sandalias negras y detalles en color aqua. Se miró al espejo de cuerpo entero de su dormitorio, y aunque no se veía especialmente guapa supo que había elegido bien, pues lo sencillo era ser una misma y dejarse de adornos y florituras innecesarias, o parecería que se había puesto cinco tiendas enteras encima. Cogió una pequeña bandolera negra para guardar su identificación y objetos personales y la dejó en el sofá para recogerla luego. Caminó hacia el aseo y allí se cepilló el cabello mientras decidía que recogido iba a hacerse. Le quedaban diez minutos, más o menos, así que se recogió dos coletas bajas, cómodas, y se perfumó antes de salir al comedor. Faltaban tres minutos para y media, pero Len ya estaba fuera, esperando, y no supo si quizá él estaba más nervioso que ella. Sonrió y recogió sus cosas antes de salir.

-¡Hola!-Saludó él, rígido, nervioso, nada más verla.

-Hola.-Saludó ella, entre risas, al ver la reacción de Len.-¿Nos vamos?

-Has sido MUY puntual-hizo énfasis en la tercera palabra.-Llegas dos minutos antes.

-No soy yo la que está hace cinco minutos en tu puerta.-Recordó, y él sonrió más relajado.

- _Touché._ -Rió.-Más tiempo para nosotros.-Apuntó.

-Si. ¿Dónde vamos a ir?-Quiso saber.

-No tengo una idea definida, según nos apetezca. Podemos caminar, hablar, tomar algo...-Comentó, algo torpe.

-Me parece perfecto.-Sonrió ella, esperando que no se sintiera mal por no haber preparado nada. ¡Al contrario! Eso era lo ideal, dejar que fluyese como tuviese que hacerlo.

Hablaron de todo y de nada, de cosas banales, como el tiempo, el curso, los amigos y la comida. Parecía que no, pero servía para conocerse un poco mejor. Ahora Len sabía que Miku prefería la primavera al verano, que no era una estudiante sobresaliente, que no tenía un gran número de amigos, pero si se relacionaba con mucha gente, y que le encantaba todo aquello que llevase puerro.

Por otro lado, Miku ya sabía que Len adoraba el verano, que era bueno en matemáticas aunque no le gustaban demasiado, que era muy tímido al conocer a alguien nuevo y que el plátano era su fruta favorita, junto a la naranja. Ese también era el color que estaba adquiriendo el cielo con el paso del tiempo, mientras reían e ignoraban las agujas del reloj. Frente a ellos, en la mesa, dos batidos naturales de fruta y leche, y galletas dulces en una bandeja quedaban casi olvidados por largos minutos, porque estaban demasiado perdidos en conversar, contar chistes y quedarse mirando como si no existiera nada más al rededor. En una de esas veces que Len, que parecía disimular bastante peor que Miku sus sentimientos, se quedó embobado mirando los ojos verdosos de la chica y ella se sonrojó notablemente cuando se dio cuenta de ese detalle, pues ninguno hablaba y por su mente se cruzaban ideas que la hicieron darse cuenta de la curiosa situación. Rió tras carraspear mirando a otro lado, fijándose en el atardecer. Él pudo recuperar el aliento al perder de vista los orbes de Miku y trató de fingir que nada había sucedido, en busca de una galleta. Torpemente rozó su mano con la de coletas verdosas y esta volvió la vista de forma repentina, para ver que ambos habían escogido la misma galleta. Rieron, a la vez que apartaron ambas manos, tras sentir un chispazo que les recorrió el cuerpo entero.

-Adelante, cógela.-Pidió el rubio.

-No, no... Ya he cogido varias de esas, por favor...-Hizo un ademán con la mano para invitarlo a cogerla. La verdad es que las galletas en forma de corazón destacaban entre todo el surtido, porque su forma siempre se hacía vistosa, más aún a los ojos de las chicas.

Observó de reojo como Len partía la galleta en dos y le entregaba la mitad, mostrando sus blancos dientes en una amable sonrisa.

-Son para compartir, ¿no? Pues aquí tienes tu mitad.

La aceptó gustosa, devolviéndole la sonrisa con dulzura y un leve sonrojo. Al poco el muchacho se levantó y le ofreció la mano. Ella la tomó y se levantó. Observó al menor de los dos coger las galletas y envolverlas en una servilleta, que se llevó al bolsillo. Comenzó a caminar junto a ella, como si nada, dejando atrás los vasos vacíos. Al poco escucharon un grito.

-¡Eh! ¡No han pagado la cuenta!-Chillaba el dueño del establecimiento.

Len echó a correr, cogiendo a Miku de la mano, y no pudo aguantar la risa. Se sentía desorientada, y bastante mal por el pobre hombre, pero la adrenalina que sentía era superior, y también comenzó a reír, eufórica. Se perdieron de la vista al doblar un esquina y continuaron corriendo aunque nadie los seguía.

-¡Papá! Cálmate, tengo aquí el importe de todo.-Comentaba la hija del dueño, con el uniforme de la cafetería puesto, mostrándole al hombre las monedas y la factura.

Subieron a una colina de césped, desde la que se podía ver el despejado cielo violáceo, y cogieron aire, ella apoyada en sus rodillas, él arqueado hacia adelante, mirando al cielo, y aún dejaban escapar risas apagadas mientras respiraban agitados.

-¡Estás...! ¡Estás loco! ¡Len-kun!-Consiguió regañar entre risas cansadas.

-Admite que ha sido divertido.-Pidió él, sentándose sobre la hierba verde y fresca. Se dejó caer y cerró los ojos, aún sonriente. Solo quería hacerla divertirse como nunca antes, hacerla sentir que vivía una aventura increíble. Ella lo imitó, sentándose junto a él y observándolo con la dulzura en la mirada.

-Desde luego.-Él la miró, manteniendo el otro ojo cerrado, y una sonrisa pícara se le dibujó en el rostro, era casi inquisitiva.

-¿Sólo?

-¡Eres un rebelde!-Pinchó su costado con el dedo índice, y pudo notar como se retorcía un poco debido al contacto y a las cosquillas.

Se acostó a su lado, y el chico se llevó las manos a la nuca, para apoyar la cabeza, mientras ella mantenía las piernas flexionadas, apoyando la suela de las sandalias sobre el terreno, y dejó reposar sus manos sobre su regazo.

-¿Quieres?-Cuando se volvió hacia él, le mostraba las galletas envueltas, y media sobresalía de su boca, cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

-Gracias.-Cogió una y él pudo tomar de nuevo la que tenía a medias. Observaron el cielo cambiante mientras comían en silencio, detectando los primeros destellos de estrellas en el añil fondo que les ofrecía el mundo.

-Fascinante, ¿verdad? Estamos tan lejos y podemos ver las estrellas desde aquí. Deben ser tan enormes comparadas con nosotros.-Ella asintió, en silencio, sin perderlas de vista.-Y existieron hace tantísimo...-Parecía impresionado con las curiosidades del espacio.

Len señaló algunas estrellas y constelaciones, y aunque no era un experto parecía saber algo sobre el tema, o al menos de las que conocía sabía lo suficiente. Entonces vio algo que le llamó la atención, e interrumpió al chico alzando un dedo al cielo, incorporándose de repente.

-¡Es esa!-Él se sobresaltó y la imitó, mirando al cielo y a la chica alternativamente.

-¿Q-qué?-Quiso saber, asustado.

-Perdona...-Se disculpó, al ver la cara de desconcierto y susto del de ojos azules.-Es _SPiCa,_ mi estrella favorita.-Volvió a echarse sobre el césped, y él la imitó, aún observando la sonrisa tímida de su vecina.-Es la más brillante de la constelación de Virgo, además de ser la decimoquinta más brillante del cielo nocturno.-Explicó, orgullosa de saber algo acerca del tema.

-¿Por qué te gusta tanto?-Quiso saber, observando la estrella.

-No lo sé, simplemente me gusta. Supongo que como a mi padre le gusta tanto observar el cielo, cuando era más pequeña me hablaba del tema, y debe ser lo que mejor recuerdo, porque cuando la vi me encantó. A veces no existe un motivo para que te guste algo.-Comentó mirando al chico, que había vuelto a girar la cabeza para observarla. Estaban increíblemente cerca. Pudo notar el calor que emanaba de sus mejillas. ¿O eran las de él? Quizá eran ambos, pues no podían dejar de mirarse.

 _Yo miraba junto a ti  
la ventana donde las estrellas se reúnen  
y se reflejan._

 _Otra vez conté con mis dedos,_  
 _le pregunte a la noche_  
 _en un momento determinado._

 _Cuando te dije:"_ te quiero _"_  
 _evitaste una respuesta._  
 _Ya no sigas_  
 _evadiendo el tema._

 _Cuando estoy junto a ti_  
 _mi órbita siempre cambia,_  
 _como una estrella circumpolar._

 _Cómo si fuera un tremolo,_  
 _el ángulo de mi mente tiembla._  
 _No puedo alcanzarte,_  
 _a ti, a quien persigo._

 _Algo podría perderse en este cielo,_  
 _mis sentimientos se inician con este viaje._

Se incorporó para tomar una galleta, y tener así una excusa para alejarse. ¿Por qué? Había sentido que él se movía hacia ella y solo había huido como una niña tonta. ¡Que idiota! Volvió a tumbarse y bajo su cuello sintió el brazo de Len, como si le rodeara los hombros. Lo miró sorprendida y vio cómo, sin dejar de observarla, desplazó el cuerpo para acercarse más a ella. El corazón, las manos, los pies, todo, cada parte de ella, temblaba como un terremoto.

 _Mi ligero amor no te llega, ¿verdad?  
Te extraño, el sonido de mi piano  
fluye tristemente  
¿Puedes notar la reverberación?_

 _Abrázame, estando solos o juntos._  
 _Atrápame, estoy volando sobre_ Denébola.

 _Esta precisión egoísta se parece a ti.  
Alcánzame, en el panorama flotante,  
sobre la partitura hay estrellas fugaces.  
Ahora las cantare, así que ilumíname, _SPiCa.

Se incorporó nuevamente, sin detectar la expresión nuevamente frustrada del rubio, que ya no podía encontrar el tiempo necesario para reunir el valor, porque la muchacha era demasiado impaciente, o rápida, o tímida, como para poder decirle algo a tiempo.

-Empieza a hacer frío.-Comentó, y su voz temblaba.

-Lo he notado en tu voz.-Se levantó y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. En ese momento él la rodeó con los brazos, y la tuvo al fin de frente, cerca, lo bastante cerca como para poder retenerla. Ella no sabía a qué punto de su rostro mirar, y Len pudo notar que hasta sus labios temblaban. ¿Tendría frío de verdad?-Espera.-Se quitó la camisa amarilla y se quedó con una sencilla camiseta de color blanco. Guardó la servilleta con las galletas en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón negro corto mientras ella se abrigaba con la camisa.-Vamos a casa.

Caminaron juntos, sin apenas hablar. Él tratando de reunir el valor para decirle esa noche todo lo que necesitaba decirle, ella buscando la forma de evadir el tema por miedo a la respuesta de Len. ¿Por qué parecía todo tan claro y a la vez tenía tanto miedo? ¿Sería su inseguridad? Pasó de nuevo el brazo por los hombros de ella, esta vez sin mirarla, para compartir algo de su calor. Quizá era el hecho de que era tan natural o parecía tan poco discreto que creyó que solo ella sentía esas cosas y él había descubierto que solo podían ser amigos.

Se detuvieron frente a la puerta treinta y nueve, que estaba antes de la treinta y siete, y allí el joven esperó a que ella dijese algo, o a estar seguro de poder hablar, pues no sabía qué decir o cómo decirlo. Ella se miró los pies, nerviosa, mientras jugaba a enrollar mechones de su pelo entre sus dedos. Ninguno se miraba a la cara, solo a puntos que permitieran que sus miradas no se cruzasen. Una idea permanecía en la mente de la joven, pero no eran capaz de abrir la boca, y si conseguía que los labios le respondiesen no era capaz de emitir ningún sonido, se quedaban parados en su garganta. Cogió aire, casi de forma exagerada, y Len no pudo evitar mirarla, confundido y preocupado.

-¿Estás... bien?

-Si, si.-Se apresuró a responder, mostrando las palmas de las manos.-Yo... ¿Quieres...?-Len arqueó una ceja-¿Quieres pasar?-Señaló la puerta, con las llaves en la mano.

-Claro.-Sonrió él. Parecía que iban avanzando. Vio como guardaba sus llaves, en las que colgaba el llavero que ella le había regalado.

Ambos se adentraron en la silenciosa y solitaria vivienda, y Miku encendió las luces para que Len pudiese sentarse en el sofá mientras ella dejaba su bolsa en el dormitorio. Abrió la ventana para que entrase algo de aire fresco, esa brisa nocturna tan agradable, y el ambiente se relajó un poco cuando ella se sentó junto a Len, y ambos cogieron una galleta de las pocas que quedaban. Poco después se acercó a la cocina y sacó sendos vasos de zumo frío para acompañar, dejándolos en la mesa con una sonrisa amable que disipó todas las dudas del joven, que sabía que ya estaba más tranquila.

-El día de hoy ha sido muy divertido.-Comenzó ella, y él tragó su zumo antes de responder.

-Sí, lo hemos pasado genial. Bueno, yo al menos. ¿Tu también?

-¿Hace falta que te responda a esa obviedad?-Preguntó irónicamente entre risas, que él acompañó. Observó la servilleta vacía cuando dirigió su mano hacia ella, y buscó por la mesa si quedaba alguna.-¿Dónde...?-Dejó la pregunta en el aire, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Buscas esto?-Preguntó el chico con un tono distinto, y ella lo miró de frente, para toparse con el dedo del rubio señalando una galleta de forma alargada, parecida a un _mikado_ , que ya estaba a mitad en la boca de Len.

-Si- ¡Bueno, no! Si ya la tienes tú...-Aclaró ella, avergonzada, colorada cual tomate.

-Puedo darte la mitad.-Hablaba sin separar los labios apenas, para que esta no cayese.

-Gracias, pero insisto...

-Y yo.-Dijo en tono cortante, acabando con la risa nerviosa de ella. Lo miró sorprendida, incluso el sonrojo había casi desaparecido. Esperó, y él sonrió, con la mirada más traviesa que pudo expresar.-¿A qué esperas? Ven a por ella.-Retó.

Cuando ella llevó las manos a la galleta, Len las atrapó con las suyas y las obligó a permanecer sobre las rodillas de la chica. Seguía riendo, y ella parecía terriblemente asustada. Se acercó temblando, roja y con miedo a su rostro, y cuanto más cerca estaba más tenía la necesidad de mantener los ojos abiertos para que no la engañara. Mordió un pedazo, y notó su nariz rozar la del rubio. Su corazón hizo un triple tirabuzón dentro de su pecho: nunca había rozado la nariz de Len con la suya. ¡Ni la de nadie! Él seguía riendo, como un niño que maquina una travesura. Aún quedaba algo de galleta fuera, y con un movimiento de sus cejas la instó a coger el último trozo, teniéndola aún sujeta. Cerró los ojos antes de morder, pues si miraba a Len tenía la sensación de que iba a sangrar por la nariz. El chico abrió la boca para que el resto del dulce cayera en su regazo y se inclinó un poco más para entrar en contacto con los labios de la joven.

Miku abrió los ojos de golpe, como solía hacerlo cuando soñaba con esa escena. No vio su cuarto, no vio nada más que la mirada seductora del muchacho que esperaba que se calmase para disfrutar del beso. Apenas había notado que la había soltado y sus manos reposaban ahora, con ternura, en sus mejillas incendiadas. Él también estaba sonrojado, pudo verlo, pero no parecía querer separarse. Aún así, robó un segundo para tomar aire, que ella también empleó de forma inconsciente por la sorpresa del momento, pero volvió a besarla. Era suave, y emocionante, y cálido, y dulce... Sabía a azúcar, y a zumo. Pudo notar algo húmedo rozar sus labios, apretados por el temor. Los abrió por la sorpresa de sentir aquello de forma repentina y supo que la lengua de su compañero se había introducido en su boca y acariciaba la propia. Cada vez más colorada y tiesa como un muerto, sintió asco al primer contacto, porque estaba muy húmedo y pegajoso, y su lengua reaccionó a lo desconocido. Aún así, poco a poco, sus temblorosas manos se ubicaron sobre los brazos del chico, acariciándolos, y la lengua de Miku comenzó a bailar con la de Len. Ambos cerraron los ojos, más tranquilos, para disfrutar de su primer beso. Las manos de Len viajaron con cuidado a la cintura de Miku, y cambió de postura en el sofá, para acercarla más a él.

-Te quiero...-Murmuró, sin aire, cuando se alejó de ella un momento.

-He esperado tanto este momento... que aún no me lo creo...-Dijo con una risa nerviosa que escapaba de sus labios. Él le devolvió la sonrisa, divertido.

La alzó con delicadeza y ella se movió, respondiendo a la órdenes que le daban las manos de su vecino. No supo bien como acabó sentada sobre él, a horcajadas, y él la atraía con fuerza, cada vez en un abrazo más estrecho. Su mirada gritaba que la deseaba, que la quería, que no quería separarse de ella ni un segundo. Ella se mordió el labio; le hacía gracia que todo aquello fuese real, por fin. Enlazó sus manos con el pelo rubio de Len y se dejó caer sobre él, quedando nuevamente a su altura.

-Te quiero, Len.-Susurró. Solo aquello sirvió para que arremetiera contra sus labios, con fuerza, con pasión. Ella se limitó a profundizar el beso acercando el rostro de él con las manos, que aún estaban en la cabeza rubia que tenía enfrente.

Las manos del chico recorrían sus costados de arriba a abajo, y a veces se deslizaban por su espalda hasta zonas a las que nadie había llegado, pero en ese punto temblaban y apenas se atrevía a seguir bajando. Ella sonreía contra sus labios, y aprovechaban esos momentos para coger oxigeno sin tener que distanciarse nada. De nuevo el joven subió por los brazos de ella, acariciando su piel con la yema de sus dedos. Algunos de estos se enredaron con los finos tirantes de su vestido blanco, y ella tembló un poco más, casi igual que las manos del menor, que cada vez parecía más nervioso, excitado, emocionado, apasionado... Los tirantes cayeron, inertes, de los hombros de ella, y quedaron a la altura de su pecho, descansando sobre sus brazos. Len se alejó unos milímetros, y la miró a los ojos, serio. Ella no dejaba de sonreír, sin querer ni poder controlar la felicidad que la embargaba. Por su parte, él continuó bajando el vestido de ella, hasta que dejó al descubierto un bonito sujetador de encaje blanco, por el que se podía adivinar fácilmente lo que había debajo, más aún cuando el interior reaccionó a la brisa que entraba por la ventana y al contacto de los dedos del joven por el abdomen de ella. Los tirantes se deslizaron más y más abajo, hasta los codos de Miku, y Len, mirándola a los ojos, acarició sus costados con ambas manos. Ella estaba nerviosa, erizada, toda su piel parecía la de una gallina. Temblaba y su cara enrojeció de nuevo a causa del calor y de su semidesnudez. Len pudo notar como temblaba sobre él. Acercó su rostro al de ella, y juntó su nariz, acariciando la diminuta de ella con la propia, sin dejar de mirarse. Repasó el contorno del sostén con dos dedos, y pudo notar que seguía nerviosa y temblando. Len se dispuso a distanciarse, puesto que parecía que ella no se atrevía a detenerse, sin embargo algo lo frenó. Al moverse, la entrepierna de la joven había ido a parar a su rodilla, que quedaba al descubierto, y pudo sentirla ardiendo y muy húmeda. Sorprendido miró a la chica, que parecía aún más avergonzada.

-De... detente.-Pidió, en un susurro tembloroso.

-Creía que no te atrevías a pedírmelo.-Comentó, recostándose un poco en el sofá, para guardar distancias. Ella trataba de vestirse nuevamente y él la ayudó a encontrar los tirantes del blanco vestido.

-N-no quiero que pares... Es solo que... Tu erección me asusta.-Se atrevió a apuntar, tímida y asustada. Len desvió la vista a sus pantalones y apenas se había dado cuenta de que su cuerpo había reaccionado a estar tan cerca de ella, de su piel, su aroma y su calor. Enrojeció ahora él, y ella rió al verlo tan inocente de nuevo. Se levantó del sofá, despeinada por la desenfrenada pasión, y soltó su cabello para darle algo de descanso. Él la observaba fascinado: era bella, elegante, sensual, suave, inocente, dulce, apasionada, y estaba enamorada de él. ¿Cómo había esperado tanto para estar con ella? Aún no sabía cómo había aguantado tanto sin acariciar su boca, su cuerpo. No dejaba de sorprenderlo.

Y la cosa no acababa ahí.

A pesar de que se había calmado un poco tras su primer contacto tan apasionado y romántico con una chica su cuerpo volvió a despertar, su fiera interna volvía a rugir y quería salir. La de cabello aqua dejó que sus tirantes resbalaran de nuevo y, manteniéndose estática frente a él, a pocos metros, dejó que su vestido descendiera hasta el suelo, dejando a la vista un erótico conjunto blanco de lencería de encaje. Descalza se acercó al rubio, casi como una pantera. No, era más bien una gata, pues su aspecto dulce, resaltado en perfecto contraste con aquella larga melena verdosa la hacía parecer inocente, y sus pasos silenciosos dejaban claro que era felina, pero tranquila. Len se apresuró a desabrochar sus pantalones, sin dejar de mirarla, y en ese momento, la rodilla de ella se ubicó en su centro y sus brazos se apoyaron en el respaldo, a cada lado de su cabeza.

-Te amo.-Recordó una vez más. Él respondió lo mismo, casi desesperado, pero ella silenció sus labios con un profundo beso, que hizo que se fundieran en todo ese amor que habían guardado para el otro.

Len la sostuvo una vez más por las caderas y la obligó a tumbarse, quedando él encima, tomando el control. Pudo disfrutar de su olor al llenar de besos su cuello, su abdomen y subir de nuevo hasta su boca. Su rodilla permanecía entre las piernas de ella, al igual que una de las rodillas de la chica rozaba su miembro. Sin dejar de besarla deslizó una mano hasta uno de sus senos, y lo acarició con mimo, ahogando con los dulces gemidos de la joven en sus labios. Cuando perdió el control y lo estrujó con fuerza, el grito de la chica se escapó y se escuchó perfectamente en la estancia. Mordía su labio inferior, para no dejar de oírla, mientras mantenían aún el contacto físico. Su mano la recorrió hasta la cadera, y allí, por encima de la tela, cambió el rumbo hacia la intimidad de su acompañante. La acarició nuevamente y arrancó quejidos de placer de su adorada vecina. Conforme profundizaba el roce y lo hacía más intenso, ella más parecía disfrutar, y él más sentía que se quedaba sin aire, furioso por introducirse en ella. Se sobresaltó cuando su chica lo imitó y acarició su entrepierna con cuidado.

-Estoy lista.-Apuntó.

No hizo falta una palabra más para que el chico se descontrolase.

* * *

 **¡ADVERTENCIA!**

 **El siguiente capítulo, y último de la "saga", contendrá lemmon, ÚNICAMENTE al principio. Lo marcaré debidamente para aquellos sensibles que prefieran quedarse con la versión "under 18". Estará separado por estos símbolos: /-/-/-/**

 **Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y que esperéis con ansia la última parte.**

 **¡Sayonara!**


End file.
